Just Normal
by LilMonkeyGirl
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is basically your average student in high school. But when he meets what appears to be a troubled ghost, is his life going to change? Eventual YAOI and NaruSasuish things.
1. School Days

_So, I've finally put the first chapter of that story I've been promising up. _

_I must say that the seemingly made up characters that you will meet are very **not** made up. _

_Events in this story have a tendency to be very similar to events in my life...anyway..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: School Life

I know all about loneliness.

But I grew up an orphan, so what do you expect? I've been bounced around so much that the closest friend I have is my former social worker, who happens to be my current guardian.

Throughout my entire, nearly pathetic existence, Iruka has become my only constant. After every failed attempt at finding a home and a family, I have always been able to count on him.

So, when I arrived at his home after my latest family finding failure, I was pleasantly surprised to find that the brown haired man was trying to adopt me. Although 'trying' wasn't exactly the right word. He was fighting tooth and nail.

So why was I thinking about being alone?

Because this was be the first time in a long time that when I switched homes, I was still in the same school. I knew the building. I knew the teachers. I knew the other students. I was honestly relieved. I wasn't alone.

When I got off the morning bus, I was greeted by some people I knew.

They were the closest I came to friends. I had finally learned, after nearly sixteen years, that making friends and leaving them soon after wasn't easy. So I opted for just acquaintances. Just some people to talk with and get along with.

Now, though, maybe we could be actual friends.

"I thought you left Friday afternoon." Shikamaru Nara said, waiting lazily for me to say something.

"I might be staying here a while. I may be staying here forever, actually. Iruka's trying to adopt me."

"Th-that's great, Naruto." That was Hinata Hyuuga, shy as always, but willing to offer her congratulations.

"You have no idea how great! I've been waiting my entire life for someone to want me. Now I might get that chance. And it's Iruka! He's been like a father to me for as long as I could remember."

"Your whole life?" Shikamaru looked surprised.

While I had known these two for a while, I'd never really spoken about my past with them.

"Yeah. I never knew my parents. But that doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No. Not really."

Shikamaru was saved from having to respond by the bell for first period ringing. We all went to our separate classes. I went to math, Shikamaru went to global studies, and Hinata went to French.

My math teacher was out, as she had been for the last three months. She was on maternity leave, and we'd had alternating subs since she'd left. Supposedly, she was going to be back in two or three weeks. I hoped so, because the newest sub didn't teach. She just put a whole lot of examples on the board. She was a lot better than the sub from the week before, though, who could barely speak English. Anyway, today's class was just as boring as Fridays', and I learned just about as much. In translation, that meant I hadn't learned anything that I didn't already know.

I left my classroom and hurried upstairs to my locker. When I saw Shikamaru walking down the hall past me, I smiled, but didn't stop to talk. I dodged a few stragglers and almost ran into my bio classroom. I dropped into my seat and thought:

_Five…four…three…two…one…bzzzzzz._

The bell rang five seconds after I sat down, without fail, every day.

"Why didn't you get your packets yet?" My teacher asked as he walked through the door. I wasn't fair. How come teachers could come in late for class?

I shuffled to the front of the classroom and grabbed a packet. When I sat down, I flipped through it and groaned.

It was seventy-three questions long, almost half of which were essays and short answer.

_Oh well. I guess I'll have something to do tonight._

When my teacher had decided we'd spent enough time on our packets (only five minutes) he began his lesson for the day. Now I was forced to sit through forty minutes of boredom. I'd be willing to swear that my bio class _makes _people fall asleep. Everyone leaves it looking like some sort of crazed, half asleep zombie. I found out a while ago that pinching the flesh between my thumb and index finger or pinching just behind my ear can keep me mostly aware throughout the lesson. Actually, this just keeps my mind awake. My eyes refuse to stay open.

Every day, I almost cheer when the bell goes off, and today was no different. I jumped out of my seat and hurried down the hall to my locker. Then I slowly walked to my English class, which was only four doors down. Actually, I should say two doors down, because bathrooms don't count, do they?

I entered my classroom and sat down at my desk, folding my arms. I rested my chin on my wrists and watched the door.

About a minute later, Shikamaru walked in, Hinata by his side. They took their seats on either side of me, and we started to talk.

When the bell rang, I looked up and frowned.

"I say twenty minutes. And it'll be something really random. Like last week. Pillows."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked. "You give him too much credit, although I agree with the random bit. I think thirty-no. Thirty-five-minutes."

Hinata shook her head.

"Alright then, what do you think?"

"Twenty-five minutes and an 'I got lost on the path of life'."

Shikamaru blinked.

"You're pretty sure today, huh? Good for you."

Hinata blushed deeply.

What, you may ask, are we talking about?

Our English teacher, Kakashi Hatake. The man always comes in late for no real reason. Despite this, the three of us love him. He is the best teacher I've ever had. And I've had a lot of teachers.

We waited, talking and watching the clock.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Twenty-one minutes

"I lost." I announced.

Twenty-five minutes.

The door creaked open and we saw Kakashi shuffling in, his nose buried in a bright orange book.

He glanced up, as though he'd just realized he was in his classroom, and sighed, snapping his book shut and tucking away in his pocket.

"Sorry. I got lost on the path of life. Take out _Old Man _and start reading (1). I want pages forty to eighty-eight done for tomorrow. You'll have a quiz."

A moan was emitted from the throats of twenty-one students.

Three didn't groan, because they knew that it would be predictably easy and that Kakashi wouldn't let them fail, even if they surprised him and did horribly.

Shikamaru looked sour and I smiled at Hinata.

"You won, time and reason."

She smiled shyly at me and opened up her book to start reading.

I opened mine and leafed through it. I had already finished reading it, because I'd been bored. Now I was a little bored in class, and I tried to get Shikamaru to play hangman or tic-tac-toe, but he just waved a hand at me and put his head down to sleep.

When the bell rang, I got up and ran to my locker, and then proceeded to run to the other side of the building to get to French on time.

Throughout the entire period, I wished I was anywhere but French. It bored me, because I'd already learned everything in this schools foreign language curriculum.

However, the teacher still had the ability to scare you out f your mind with his quizzes and tests. His final would probably be long and torturous.

Next was gym. There's not much I can say about it. We ran laps the entire time.

After that bit of exercise, I got some quality naptime in during my study hall.

After this, I ran back across the building and upstairs to my locker. I waited there with my back against the cold metal for Shikamaru and Hinata. We we're lucky, because the three of us shared a lunch period. The bell signaling the beginning of the period rang, and still I waited.

Finally, they appeared, slowly walking toward me. Together, we slowly walked down the hall, talking.

A group of three girls and a single guy were walking just ahead of us, talking quietly and laughing out loud.

Several security guards gave us all dirty looks. The faculty hated it when students were late to class.

One of the girls looked over at the security guards and gave them a shrug and a smile.

"Hey, if we're going to be late to one class, it might as well be to lunch, right?"

I had to agree with this view. And apparently, the security guards did to.

When we entered the cafeteria, we deposited our bags, watching as the group of friends disappeared into the kitchen. We followed them in shortly after.

As we pushed through the crowd, I saw two of the girls, one leading, the other holding the back of her friends' shirt and following. I smiled when the one following made a face, looking at the day's meal.

"Good God. That's supposed to be food?" She looked at her friend, who had turned to face her. "Pizza!" She announced cheerfully. "Ja! See you in a minute."

I lost sight of them as I got in line for something that looked like a wrap. After paying, I headed to the table I normally sat at, taking my customary seat.

"And so it begins," Shikamaru said, looking at the next table over. The girl who had gone and gotten pizza had just sat down and begun to eat.

Before you ask, Shikamaru, Hinata, and I don't sit and watch this girl eat every day.

No. Every day we like to sit and listen to what she and her friends talk about.

Her name is Rhiannon. Her friends are Alexis, Elina, and Niel.

On occasion, a girl with very curly, long blonde hair named Gwen will show up and torture Niel.

But usually it's just the first four.

"Rhe-chan!" That announced Alexis's arrival. "Niel, move your backpack."

Niel grabbed his backpack and unceremoniously dropped it on the floor. Rhiannon had a large, wicked grin on her face.

"The Pervert Club is now in session! Guess what! Fox made an addition to _The Silo_."

"He did?" Alexis asked in surprise.

I can only guess, but from all the times we've listened to them talking, Fox is Rhiannon's brother.

"Yeah. Here." Rhiannon flipped through a small notebook that was placed neatly on top of her multiple, very large, very full binders. She then handed it to Alexis, who eagerly hunched over it, reading and slowly picking at her lunch.

She stated laughing a minute later.

"Am-Gay? What the…"

And then a little later:

"An emo watermelon and a cheerful orange? What the hell." (2) She continued reading and laughing after Rhiannon just shrugged. Niel shook his head and peered over her shoulder.

"They're gay?!" Alexis almost shouted.

"Yup. He's got a twisted mind." Rhiannon commented.

I _so _wanted to read _The Silo_.

Every single day, they would pass around some loose leaf, writing new portions of it.

"Wait until we get in the bedroom?!" Alexis screeched, drawing the attention of at least ten other cafeteria-goers. "Fox really is a yaoi fangirl!"

Rhiannon smiled.

"I'm always on Gaia looking up new pictures, and he comes in and _watches _over my shoulder. If he drools on me, I swear…"

The group focused on their meals chattering about random things. I turned to my friends and we talked a little bit, waiting for something interesting to happen.

It was granted to us about ten minutes later.

"Niel! Where is your notebook? I want to draw you with your hot anime lover again!" That was Alexis. She held out her hands expectantly. Niel's eye gave a single twitch, but he dug around in his backpack until he found a notebook and gave it to her.

"Why do you insist that I'm gay?" He asked. "Why? And why am I always the uke?"

Rhiannon grinned at him.

"There was that one picture where you were molesting Jimmy. You weren't the uke there."

"But why do you always say I'm gay?"

The girls' expression changed, all hints of her grin gone. She stared at Niel flatly, but I could see the laughter in her eyes. When she spoke, it was in a very calm voice.

"You announced to us yesterday that you were acting strangely because you had your period. Your 'gay voice' is exceptional. You have a tendency to act like a girl. No-I don't mean that you wear makeup, although that would be interesting. All your friends are girls, except for Jimmy. But we think that the two of you are secretly seeing each other, so that doesn't matter. Shut up! Don't interrupt me! You let Alexis draw the two guys doggy style on your arm (3). You _always_ look when _anyone_ says 'Oooo…yaoi!'. Now, should I continue? Because I can, if you want."

Niel shook his head furiously.

"No! And I'm not gay!"

Rhiannon's lip twitched. Then she turned to me. I quickly turned my eyes away, as did Shikamaru and Hinata. Hopefully, she hadn't noticed us watching them.

"Hey, you. The blonde guy. Do you think he's gay?" She asked.

I turned to the Pervert Club, pretending I hadn't been listening to them.

"Do I think he's gay?" I asked, pointing at Niel. "Quite possibly."

I studied the boy. He had very blue eyes, almost like mine, and very short brown hair.

I turned my eyes on Rhiannon, studying her. She had eyes that were strangely blue at this angle and grey at that angle, and very long, straight, thick brown hair.

"And I know you didn't ask this, but yes…I would date him, too."

My mind exploded into a chorus of 'Where the hell did that come from?!'.

Rhiannon's huge, wicked grin returned and Niel's head hit the table. He put his arms over his head, and I swear he started murmuring something along the lines of: Not happening. That didn't just happen.

Alexis looked up from her drawing, smiling, her dark eyes glittering mischievously.

"What's you name?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

I held out my hand and shook Rhiannon's as she introduced herself and Alexis' as she did the same.

Rhiannon pointed at the teen with his forehead pressed against the table.

"That's Niel." She indicated the other dark haired girl over her shoulder. "And the quiet one over there is Elina."

Very suddenly, I noticed that Alexis was staring intently at me. As soon as I started fidgeting, she tore her eyes away and continued drawing.

Rhiannon leaned against the table, resting her chin on her folded arms and watching her friend draw, commenting on something every once in a while.

Niel slowly recovered. Five minutes later, he was in a sitting position, chatting away about nothing. It wasn't a new idea, but it occurred to me that he liked to hear himself speak.

Ten minutes after we had deemed the Pervert Club to be done for the afternoon, my friends and I turned back to the other table, our interest regained.

Rhiannon had jumped, hissing. She pulled back her feet and I knew she was kicking someone very hard under the table. It was now Niel's turn to jump with a loud yelp.

"What the…!"

"Foot rape! Stop running you foot up my leg or I'll have Anjelica help me write a descriptive Jimmy/Niel!"

Niel paled.

"I was just stretching…" He whimpered, just before the bell rang.

"Ohhh…I hate it when lunch ends." Rhiannon said with a small pout. Niel gave her a strange look, as though asking 'What's with the bipolarity?'

"Come on, Alexis. We have to go."

The dark haired girl quickly crossed something out then scribbled something across the top of her page. Carefully, she tore it out, then held it up to show her female friends. Rhiannon nodded, smiling, before Alexis shoved the picture into Niel's hands.

I had finished gathering my things by this time, so I turned and started to walk away with Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Don't you _dare_ look at it, Niel!" I heard Alexis calling.

And then someone grabbed me by the arm.

"They told me to give this to you."

It was Niel. He handed me the paper and then scurried back to his friends.

I glanced at the picture briefly and then stopped. I stared.

It was good.

_Very_, _**very **_good.

I could easily tell that it was two boys, one quite obviously Niel, the other oddly familiar. They were holding each other tightly, kissing. I studied the picture a little more and frowned. I looked at what had been written across the top of the page.

The words '_Niel and his sexy, hot, random, male anime lover_' had been crossed out and replaced with the words '_Niel and Naruto. You can't have him, but you can have this._'.

I glanced over my shoulder as I started walking. Alexis and Rhiannon smiled, waving. Niel looked confused.

I offered the two girls a smile and small nod just before I left the cafeteria.

I parted from Shikamaru and Hinata moments later.

Both had tried to get a look at my picture, but I hadn't let them see it.

All throughout global, I was thinking about what happened during lunch.

I had never dated anyone before.

Whenever someone would point out a good looking girl, I found I wasn't…interested.

No one had ever pointed out a hot guy to me before, so I didn't know if they would be more interesting to look at.

… _I would date him_…

Where had that come from?

Was I gay?

This honestly didn't bother me much. What did bother me was not knowing.

The final bell of the day rang and I slowly gathered my things, still thinking. I didn't need to wait for anyone, because Hinata and Shikamaru didn't take the bus, like I did. I grabbed a few books from my locker, then slammed it shut and walked down the hall.

My thoughts were interrupted when I crashed into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I caught sight of a bright orange book. "Mr. Hatake! I'm sorry!"

My teacher snapped his book shut.

"No problem, Naruto. And just call me Kakashi. I hate it when people call me 'Mr. Hatake'. It makes me feel old."

"Alright…Kakashi." An idea suddenly blossomed in my mind. The only trouble…was it any good?

I considered my options.

Unfortunately, it would seem my mouth and mind worked on separate circuits, because I'd just blurted out the words 'Kakashi, sir, how do I know if I'm gay?'

My eyes widened and I clapped a hand over my disobedient mouth. I could feel my cheeks burning in what must have been a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Huh?" Half of my teachers face was covered by a mask, but I knew he was smiling. "You're asking me? Does that mean you think I am?"

I shook my head wildly. "Oh…uh…I…"

Kakashi smiled, putting an arm around my shoulders, making me continue walking.

"Good."

I almost stopped walking, but my teacher wouldn't let me.

"You're going to the bus, right?"

I nodded.

"You're…you're…"

"Gay? Quite. So you want to know if you are too, huh? Have you ever been on a date before?"

"No."

"That could complicate things." Kakashi looked thoughtful, peering at some of the people leaving the building. "I think that if you really like someone, it shouldn't matter what gender they are."

I considered his words. "I suppose."

"So does it matter to you if you are?"

"No."

"Did I help you at all?"

I thought again.

"Yes." I said, slightly relieved.

"I'm glad. Now, go home and think of some other life changing thing. Get back to me if you come up with anything good."

I nodded, hurrying off to get onto my bus.

I sat in my seat, pondering Kakashi's parting words.

"…_go home and think of some other life changing thing_…"

What could be life changing?

I looked out my window as the bus started moving, and something caught my eye.

There, sitting hunched up against the brick wall of the school, was a small, dark haired figure.

I tried my best to get a better look, but couldn't because the bus had just turned a sharp corner and trees hid the school building from my sight.

I turned forward, thinking hard.

I hadn't gotten a good look, but I couldn't recall ever seeing that person before.

Who was it?

* * *

_(1) Old Man _is a shortened name for _The Old Man and the Sea,_ by Ernest Hemingway.

(2) This bit that Alexis is talking about is actually a little SasuNaru. I coudn't have it in a SasuNaru (NaruSau, actually...) story, so I left the facts out. I had an excerpt from _The Silo_ at the bottom of the page, but I think it scared people away. So, if you want to know what it's about, send me a message, and I'll send it to you.

(3) This picture was an abstract SasuNaru, which was drawn on a napkin before it was drawn on Niel's arm. I still have that napkin, too…

* * *

_I would like to say in advance that I will be sporadic when putting up the new chapters. I've been typing a lot, but my parents only let me use the internet when they feel like it, and for as long as they feel like. So, please, stick with me. The next chapter, which is called 'A Plan and Complications', will be up as soon as I finish correcting it and am allowed online._

_Oh. By the way..._

_I live off of reviews!_


	2. A Plan With Complications

_I now present you with Chapter 2. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Plan and Complications**

It took me two weeks, but I found out that no one had any idea who I was talking about when I asked about that pale, dark haired figure.

Every single day, I saw whoever it was sitting by the wall as the buses pulled away. And he didn't show up until after I got on the bus, which made me all the more determined to meet him.

I wasn't sure exactly when the person became a 'he' in my mind, but it seemed right.

"Naruto? You wanted me to pick you up after school today?"

"Yes. Thank you, Iruka." I nodded at my guardian, smiling gratefully.

"May I ask why?"

_Should I say why? It's not like there's any reason not to. There isn't anything wrong with wanting to talk to someone…_

"Ummm…I keep seeing this boy sitting all by himself at the end of every school day. The only problem is, he shows up after the buses start leaving. I've asked around, but no one knows who I'm talking about. So I'm kind of taking matters into my own hands."

"So you just want to talk to him?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Alright. You're day ends at 1:50. Should I pick you up at 2? Or do you want a little more time?"

"How about 2:30?"

"Do you think you'll need that much time?" Iruka asked with a frown.

"Probably not. But you never know."

And so my perfect plan was set in motion.

All I had to do was go to school, wait for the buses to leave, and then that would be it.

Now, though, putting 'survive the day unharmed' on my agenda would have been nice…

I thought it was going to be one of those boring days. In fact, it was, for the most part.

There were only three things that made it un-boring:

First, I guessed Kakashi's arrival time correctly.

Next, Shikamaru, Hinata, and I were called over to the Pervert Club and invited to sit down. Talking to them, I decided that one of their favorite expressions describes them and what they say well. 'Who needs sanity? Sanity is highly overrated.'

I think it will start to wear off on me. Eventually.

The third happened right after I packed up and had started to leave the building.

As I was walking, I felt my backpack being grabbed, and then I was slammed into a locker. My head spun as I tried to look around. Before I saw anything, I was grabbed and slammed into the lockers again.

And then everything stopped.

I sank to my knees and peered about as images swam before my eyes.

And I realized that while I never would have considered saying this before, I'd say it now.

I'd never been so glad to see a group of happy perverts.

The three talkative members of the club were standing over me. At least six of their other friends were with them.

Alexis and Rhiannon were standing with their arms folded, glaring icy daggers down the hall at a group of peoples quickly retreating backs. When the people disappeared, the two freshmen girls looked at me.

"Sam the Pansy decided he and his goons were going to try to beat you up." A tall guy with blondish hair explained as I got to my feet. "I guess he needed someone new to go for after Rhiannon took away his favorite punching bag." He tilted his head towards a small guy with dark skin and hair. The blonde held out his hand. "Anyway, I'm Zack. I've heard about you."

"Are you going to be alright, big brother?" Rhiannon asked, sounding like she was genuinely concerned.

I was a little surprised, and I faltered in shaking Zack's hand. It took a moment for her whole sentence to sink in.

"Big brother?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah! How come he gets to be a big brother when I was the hated step cousin twice removed for a year and a half?" A squirrelly looking brown haired boy asked.

"Shut up, Jimmy." Alexis said quite cheerfully.

"Sam is the reason I have a School Family. If I happen to know someone and I need to 'protect' them because he feels the need to beat them up, they are automatically made a sibling." Rhiannon explained. She must have seen the puzzled look on my face, because she shrugged. "Sit with us again tomorrow and I'll explain. And Sam shouldn't bother you anymore. But if he does, say something like…" She trailed off, thinking.

"'Rhiannon's my sister, and if you mess with me, you mess with everyone'?" Zack offered.

The brown haired girl nodded.

"That'll do. He'll think twice before laying another hand on you. After all, it only takes me sicing Zack on him once before he can't walk. Actually, I think it only takes the sicing of any one of us before he can't walk."

"Or have children." Alexis added.

Rhiannon tilted her head, smirking slightly.

"I like that. I'd like to quote Taliesin's famous threat-"

"You kids should get going if you don't want to miss your buses." A man in blue said. One of the kindly old janitors.

"But that'll be for some other time. Let's go."

With that, the group hurried away in a mass that changed its shape with every step.

Slowly, I walked after them, wondering about what had just really happened.

'_Sam the Pansy', as Zack called him, tried to beat me up for no apparent reason. And then that group of freshmen came to my rescue… _

"Okay." I said aloud, shrugging.

I wouldn't complain. I had escaped unharmed because my friends…

_Friends? I have friends!_

Childish as it was, I couldn't help grinning as I walked out of the building. There were people out there who cared enough to stand up for me.

_And I don't really even know them. I wonder how protective they are of people they know…_

As I walked by the side of the building, I watched the road, waiting for the buses to go by.

But they didn't.

I ran to the rest of the way through the faculty parking lot to where the buses parked, only to find…

Emptiness.

The buses were gone, and I was alone. The boy who'd been on my mind for the last two weeks wasn't anywhere in sight.

_I can't believe I missed him! Where could he be?_

"Is anyone over here?" I called into the empty air.

School is a strange thing, once everyone had gone, I decided. It became too quiet. The fact that I _knew _no clubs or sports were meeting today only served to increase this feeling of everything being too quiet.

As I stood there, contemplating quiet, a small motion caught my eye. There, around the corner, a head of dark hair had briefly appeared.

I smiled, slowly approaching the place I had seen movement at. When I got to the other side, I froze, staring at the person before me.

Tousled raven hair against almost unnaturally pale skin made the most beautiful combination I'd ever seen.

I leaned forward ever so slightly to try and see his eyes…and I felt as though I was drowning.

Deep, dark, endless…

But they were marred by something.

Pain, sorrow…and something familiar. The loneliness I'd seen in my own eyes.

_He can't be any older than eight. How can he look that sad and defeated?_

I was about to begin speaking when someone called out my name.

"Naruto?"

I turned to the voice.

It was Kakashi. He was walking toward me, waving.

"What are you doing out here, all by yourself? Did you miss your bus?" Kakashi stopped next to me, completely ignoring the boy beside me.

"Ummm…" I glanced at the boy, to find him staring at me, judging me. I looked back to Kakashi, who raised one eyebrow in a silent question.

"Uh…no. Iruka is picking me up at 2:30. He's my, ummm…"

"I see. Was he meeting you here?"

"No. At the normal pickup area at the front of the building. I was just walking a bit."

"Well, I could walk with you back over there, if you want. I was going to my car when I saw you over here. I wanted to make sure you could get home."

Without waiting for me to answer, my teacher started to walk to the front of the school.

_Why did Kakashi ignore…_I turned to the raven haired child, only to find that he had gone. I turned completely around, trying to catch a glimpse of him. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Darn Kakashi, _I thought. _He must have scared him away. And why did he just not notice him like that?_ A second later, my thoughts reversed. _Not 'darn Kakashi'. I think I love the guy as much as I love Iruka. But I really wanted to talk to that kid! _

I turned back around and hurried after the adult who hadn't stopped walking. When we arrived at the front of the building, we were the only people around. Kakashi stuck around for a while talking idly about things. He gave me a few tips on how to get a better grade in some of my other teachers' classes, but other than that, we didn't really talk about school things.

Finally, my teacher looked at his watch.

"I'm going to be late!"

It took a moment for this statement to sink in.

"Ummm…you're always late. I'm kind of surprised your watch works."

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, I have an important appointment." He said, as though it explained all.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of important appointment is it? I mean, you're a teacher. I would expect that getting to class on time would be important, but…"

The silver haired man grinned at me. I couldn't actually see him grinning, but I knew he was none the less.

"I have a date I need to keep." He winked at me before turning away from me and walking away, towards the faculty parking.

All I could do was stare at his retreating form.

I honestly had no idea if it was good or bad to know my teacher was gay while everyone else didn't.

A small sound, like someone clearing their throat, but trying not to be noticed, made me frown. I looked around, but couldn't find where it had come from. My frown deepened and I returned to my thoughts. A small motion that I just barely caught out of the corner of my eye made me turn my head.

There, from in the shadow of a tall pillar, someone was moving. I squinted, trying to see who it was.

Small. Pale skinned. Dark hair. It was…

I smiled broadly, approaching the small figure.

"Hello." I said.

The boy nervously looked over his shoulder, like he thought someone was standing behind him.

"Did you follow me over here?" I asked.

The boy looked at me, surprise on his face.

"You-you can see me?" He whispered, voice disbelieving.

I froze, tilting my head in confusion.

"What?"

"You can see me."

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

The pale child raised an arm to place against the pillar he was next to, as though seeking support. He'd raised his arm halfway before he let it drop to his side, giving the limb an expression close to disgust.

"I…"

I studied him. His otherwise sweet face was twisted in nervousness and slight fear. His eyes still held that pain and sorrow. The closer it was, the more emotion I saw in those eyes. I had this strange feeling that something terrible had happened to this child. I just had no idea what it was.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked, trying to change whatever subject it seemed we were on.

The hurt in the small raven's eyes increased, and I wished I could take my words back.

"No one is waiting for me." He looked down, his bangs hiding his face.

I tried approaching him once more, but I stopped when he fell back a step, fear flashing briefly across his face as he lifted it. He once again lowered his eyes when he saw that I wasn't moving toward him.

"What's your name?" I asked. Then I winced. I could have asked nicer.

The boy didn't answer me, so I tried again.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." I held out my hand. "What's your name, sweetie?"

Slowly, he raised his eyes, looking at my outstretched hand. He made no move to take it, so I let it drop.

"My name is…Sasuke Uchiha."

I smiled at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sasuke Uchiha. I've been seeing you for two weeks, and I've wanted to speak with you ever since I first laid my eyes on you."

"You…wanted to speak with me?"

"You were so alone. Someone had to talk to you."

"No one else can see me." He said in a small voice. "That's why I was alone."

"No one can see you? I asked in doubt. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm not really here."

"Not really the-"

I choked.

Sasuke had just disappeared.

* * *

_I would like to once again say that updates will be sporadic, but hang in there._

_I live off of reviews!_


	3. Tragedy and Blame

_Homecoming weekend, and I've been marching...But I'm happy to bring you the next chapter of Just Normal!_

_Read, enjoy, and and review!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Tragedy and Blame**

I looked up at the sound of Iruka's car pulling up. I was sitting with my back against a pillar, deep in thought.

_How could he just disappear? People don't just disappear. Right?_

I stood up, walking to the curb. As soon as Iruka rolled to a stop, I clambered into the passenger seat. My guardian frowned at my troubled expression before he began driving.

"Did something go wrong with your plan?" He asked quietly.

"N-not exactly." I watched several trees flash by. "I don't know if it did me any good, though. I feel like I _need_ to talk to him, now."

Iruka sighed. "Does he have a name? Maybe I can help you a little."

I turned my troubled gaze on Iruka. My thoughts formed what I considered to be another great idea.

"You _can _help me."

"I'm glad."

"When we get home, maybe you could check to see if there is anything on him in your files."

"Does your friend have a name?" Iruka asked patiently.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Now, I wasn't expecting a reaction from my guardian. So, when he reacted-and I mean _reacted_-I was surprised.

Iruka hit the braked, and the car screeched to a stop. I lurched forward in my seat.

_I'm glad I've always worn my seatbelt, because if I didn't, I'd have gone straight through the window._

"What?!" I asked, tenderly rubbing my neck.

Iruka turned to me slowly, studying me.

"Say that name again."

"…Sasuke Uchiha?" I said in confusion.

The brown haired men ran his fingers through his hair. He then pressed them against his eyes. Then he sighed deeply.

"That's not possible."

The car began moving once again.

"Why isn't it possible that I met a little boy named Sasuke Uchiha?"

Iruka glanced at me.

"How old was he?"

"I didn't ask, but I think he was about eight."

He sighed again.

"That's _really _not possible."

"Well, it's true."

This was the closest I'd ever come to arguing with Iruka.

"Why don't you believe me?"

He appeared to be contemplating something as he pulled into our driveway.

"About ten years ago, I started my current career."

"Social worker?"

Iruka nodded.

"My very first case was this family out in the woods. I came to know the family very well. Especially the two boys, Itachi and Sasuke."

"You know who I'm talking about!"

"I was called out a couple times." Iruka smiled slightly. "Itachi was seventeen and looking forward to going to college. He always said he wanted to take his brother with him. He claimed living without him would be unbearable. Sasuke was seven, and always asking questions. Anything that came to his mind, he'd ask. If you haven't already guessed, Itachi and Sasuke were very close, despite their difference in age."

I nodded.

"I didn't hear from the Uchiha's for almost an entire year. At this time, I received a call from Itachi. He was so calm…"

"What did he say?" I asked apprehensively.

"…'My father is drunk. I think he might try to hurt my brother, and I don't know if I can stop him.' I went out to the house…they were sitting outside."

"Were they alright?"

"Sasuke was starting to get a bruise on his cheek."

"How?"

"From what he said, his father had yelled at him and he'd hurried outside and tripped on his way down the stairway."

"And you bought that story?"

"Not for a second."

"Then…"

"There wasn't much I could really do. I had to go file some report or another and get the police to look in on it."

"So you did that and they were taken away?"

Iruka bowed his head. "No."

"You…you didn't do your job?"

"No. I did everything I was supposed to. But…I was too late. I-I don't really know what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"By the time I got everything done and…Sasuke had been taken to the hospital and his mother and father were both dead."

"What?! What about Itachi?"

"I…No one knows. He just…wasn't there."

"What?! Where did he go?"

Iruka shook his head.

"I don't know. People say that he must have snapped and killed his parents. But I couldn't imagine him hurting his brother." He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "The one person who knows never got a chance to say a word."

The brown haired man climbed out of the car, walking slowly toward the house.

_The only person who knows never got a chance to say…What? What is that supposed to mean? Wait…_

I watched as Iruka opened the door and walked inside.

_Does that mean that…is that boy…is Sasuke…dead? Iruka looked so sad. He must be dead. But…why can I see him? __**How**__ can I see him? It's not like I regularly talk to dead people. So okay. Maybe __**he's **__special. But why me? Wouldn't it make more sense for him to haunt, like, his brother?_

After five more minutes of my mind traveling around in a circle, repeating my exact thoughts a few times over, I followed Iruka inside.

My guardian was nowhere to be seen.

Apparently, Sasuke was still a sore topic for him after nin-ten?-years. I didn't really blame him.

It was three when I walked through the door. I aimlessly tried to entertain myself until four thirty, watching random things on the television, reading, basically just anything I possibly could. I finished my homework at about six thirty. Then I made dinner for myself, because Iruka was very clearly depressed, and not soming downstairs anytime soon.

Many people have called it an obsession.

Others say it's my first and only love.

And I have to say, I agree.

Ramen.

Now, I'll eat other things, but ramen is my favorite above all.

After sating my obsession-my appetite-I went upstairs.

I took a thirty minute shower. Yes, thirty minutes. What can I say? I was thinking. And I actually made a discovery. It wasn't like it had never really occurred to me. I just hadn't thought the exact words.

_Sasuke was a ghost. I am friends with a ghost. Well…I guess I'm more acquainted with a ghost than friends with him. But still…_

I got out of the shower and toweled off, wrapping that same towel around my waist when I'd finished drying.

My mind, which was apparently working on repeat today, kicked the phrase 'Sasuke's a ghost' around again and again.

I walked down the hall to my room. Once there, I turned and shut my door, locking it.

_It's not like I think Iruka's a freak or anything…it's just a habit._

I stood there, one hand on the doorknob, staring at the wood grain under the paint on the door, attempting to sort my jumbled thoughts.

"Ummm…do you normally shower for thirty minutes before going to bed an' then stare at your door like it said something really complicated to you?"

Now, at the sound of _that _voice, I did what any self respecting person would have done.

I jumped and spun around.

Oh yeah.

_And _I let go of my towel.

It dropped onto my feet with a wet _plop_.

On my bed sat a small boy.

I felt a huge bush rise to my cheeks as the boy's gaze fell on me. And I'm embarrassed to say, he saw a lot. His onyx eyes became unbelievably huge before he hastily slapped small hands over them, turning away with something that sounded oddly enough like 'oops!'

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I quickly rewrapped the towel around my hips. "Uh…just stay like that. I'll get dressed."

The dark haired boy nodded enthusiastically, hands still covering his eyes.

_Great!_ I thought as I hurriedly pulled my pajamas on. _I've traumatized him!_

"Uh, you can look now. I'm dressed."

A single dark eye peeked out from under a single hand, as though he didn't really believe me. When he was satisfied that I was indeed dressed, his hands were lowered and then folded into his lap.

"Alright," I announced, shuffling to my bed to sit down. "Let's start over."

A cute frown appeared on the child's face.

"Hi Sasuke. Why did you decide to come for a visit?"

The frown hesitantly disappeared.

"I-I thought we could…talk. I…" He looked away shyly.

_He was shocked earlier. That's why he was talking to me like that. Now though…Did his father really abuse him? Is that why he's acting like this?_

I gave the small boy what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"We can talk." I told him.

He perked up almost immediately.

_So…what do we talk about?_

"Why don't we just ask each other some questions?"

He nodded his approval of my idea.

"Do you want me to go first?"

Another nod.

"Alright…How did you get here?"

Sasuke tilted his head, thinking hard.

"A little while after you left, I was…thinking about you. You're the first person I've talked to in a long time."

"You were thinking of me? How does that explain…?"

"I-I just thought of you…and then I was in the backseat of your car."

I frowned.

"But wouldn't I have seen you?"

"I was still…invisible."

"Oh." After half a second, my frown deepened. "Did you hear what Iruka and I were talking about?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes, one finger rubbing his other hand in a circular motion.

"Me." He whispered.

_What kind of jerk am I? Of course he's going to be upset if I ask him to think about something like that! How else is a person supposed to act when talking about the person or the event that __**killed**__ them?_

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No. I…I wanted to say something about it."

I tilted my head, waiting for him to continue.

"It wasn't…Itachi wouldn't…" Sasuke stopped as he collected his thoughts. Finally, it seemed, he'd figured out exactly what he needed to say. "Itachi didn't do anything."

I blinked in confusion. "But Iruka said…Iruka said that he…you know…"

"But he didn't."

"Wh-"

"He wouldn't!" Sasuke's dark eyes flashed angrily. "He would never touch me. He wouldn't hurt me. Not like father did. Never." He seemed to lose his nerve before continuing. "And-and I know what really happened." He almost whispered.

I desperately wanted to ask him what had happened. But I couldn't ask that right now. We were just getting to know one another.

_And if Sasuke has such faith in his brother, who am I to question him? I don't know the real story. Just what Iruka said everyone thought._

"Alright. Why don't you ask me a question?"

"Ask you a question?" He erepeated.

I nodded.

"Yeah. What do you want to know about me?"

Sasuke stared over my shoulder at the wall. After a moment, he turned his gaze on me, his eyes brightening.

"Why do you live with Iruka-san?"

_Iruka…san?_

"You mean…Ummm…Iruka used to be my social worker, but now he's trying to adopt me.:

"How long have you known him?"

"Since I was about your age, I guess."

Sasuke's eyes became troubled when I said this.

"Is something wrong?"

"I should…I should be seventeen, not…"

"I'm seventeen."

He looked down at his hands with a small scowl. I couldn't help smiling at that expression on his young face.

"My birthday is on October 10th, while we're on the topic. Yours is…"

"July 23rd."

I nodded. "Okay. Lets see now…what-"

A soft knock on my door interrupted me.

"Naruto? Can I come in?" A muffled voice asked.

"Oh, sure. One second!" I hopped off my bed and unlocked my door, allowing Iruka to enter.

The brown haired man frowned slightly as he gazed about my room.

_What's he thinking…?_

"Naruto-kun?" I chanced a peek in Sasuke's direction, to show him I was listening to what he said. "Why-why does Iruka-san look sad?"

_Iruka looks sad?_

I studied my guardian just a little before deciding that Sasuke was right.

"Iruka? What's wrong?"

He turned a somewhat surprised look in my direction.

"Oh…It's nothing."

"Really?" I asked, not believing it.

"Just what we spoke about earlier. Sometimes…sometimes I feel like…"

"It wasn't his fault." Sasuke whispered from right beside me.

"Iruka…It wasn't your fault."

"If I had _done_ something earlier, he wouldn't be-"

"What does he think my father would have done if…" Sasuke murmured.

I nodded slightly. "What…what if you tried and failed. What do you think Sasuke's father would have done to him then? He would have been mad, and he'd…I don't want to think about it."

Iruka closed his eyes, as though thinking.

"Do you really believe you actually _met _him?" He finally asked.

"Yes."

Iruka nodded almost absently.

"Then tell him I say hello next time you see him."

I glanced at Sasuke, only to find that he was no longer beside me.

He had disappeared once again.

"I'll make sure to let him know."


	4. Disappear, Reappear, Repeat

_I give you...Chapter 4._

_Sorry for the delay. The story didn't feel like behaving..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Disappear, Reappear, Repeat**

I've been friendly with Sasuke for about a week now.

After a while, he warms up to you and isn't as shy. He actually acts like he's seventeen, so maybe he really is. In his own ghostly way.

Iruka must have thought I'd gone insane when I first started talking about Sasuke. I think he kind of felt guilty for everything that happened to him, and that was what made him tell me to say 'hello'.

Yeah. A guilt thing. Now though…

We're having a group talk tonight. Sort of.

Apparently, Iruka wants to talk to Sasuke. See if he's really there, so to speak.

For now, though…school.

"I'm heading out!" I called up the stairs. I heard a muffled 'Have a good day!' from Iruka's room.

I left the house and got on the bus, just as I normally did. As I sat there, though, it felt like the air was getting colder. I looked toward my window. It wasn't open.

_Hmmm…_As I turned my head, I jumped slightly. Sitting beside me was a familiar raven haired boy.

"Uhhh…hi?"

Sasuke had been looking around the bus, but he now turned his dark eyes on me.

"Hi." He echoed.

"You're early today. I never see you before 1:50."

"…hmmm…ummm…if you want, I won't bother you right n-"

"No! It's fine. I was just surprised. That's all. Don't leave."

The raven nodded and went back to studying the bus and its occupants. I sat quietly and watched him out of the corner of my eye.

After a while, I cleared my throat.

"So…why'd you show up so early?"

Sasuke gave a barely perceptible shrug. "Don't know."

"You just…appeared?"

"…felt like it today."

"Huh?"

"I just wanted…I didn't want…"

I waited patiently for him to continue. After a little thought, he did.

"I didn't see you yesterday, and I wanted to see you today. I…don't want to be alone."

I was silent for a moment, and he turned his head in my direction, a question in his eyes.

"Do I bother you?" He asked quietly.

My eyes widened in shock.

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"I…" He bowed his head slightly, and, before my eyes, disappeared.

_I'm not going to get used to that, _I thought, staring at the place Sasuke had been.

I sat in silence the rest of the way to school.

My classes passed in a blur. This may have been partly due to my falling asleep in bio. But anyway…

In the cafeteria, I nearly had a heart attack when Sasuke reappeared in front of me. I couldn't stop in time and walked right through him.

"Hn." The ravens eyebrows were drawn together and he frowned at me.

"Sorry." I murmured, trying to pretend I wasn't actually talking. I didn't really want people thinking I was insane.

"You don't need to talk to me. I'll just…be here. I'll keep you company."

"Alright." I smiled slightly, looking at his face. It occurred to me that he never smiled.

My freshmen friends had caught up with me earlier in the day to say they had band lessons to attend during lunch, so they wouldn't show up. Shikamaru and Hinata had a lab, so obviously, it would just be me.

_Well, I could sit with Elina, but…_I cast my eyes about. _She doesn't seem to be here either._

"Let's go over here…" I glanced in Sasuke's direction and realized with a sigh that I'd be eating by my self.

He had disappeared once again.

I sat down and slowly ate my lunch. When I'd finished, I looked about wistfully, watching people talking with their friends.

_There's a room full of people here, and not one of them…_

I leaned over my math textbook and started my homework, in the hopes of getting it done so I didn't have to bring the textbook home. Mostly, it was to keep myself busy.

I shivered, giving my arms a quick rub, then sighed. (1)

'_7. What is the image of the point Z(3,-5) if it is reflected over the yx?'_

…_did I even learn this? _

I wrote down an answer and moved on to question eight.

"(3,5)?" Someone asked.

I jumped, looking up. Sasuke was leaning across the table, head tilted, studying my work.

"You think you know it better than I do?" I finally asked.

Sasuke nodded and I scowled.

"Tell me then. What did I do wrong?"

"Well…what you did was negate the y-coordinate. That's a reflection over the x-axis, not the yx. For yx, you need to switch x and y. It would be (-5,3)."

I stared. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at me.

"What about y-x?"

"(5,-3)." He answered without thought.

"Y-axis?"

"(-3,5)."

"90 degree rotation?"

"(-5,-3)"

"_How do you know?!_"

People glanced at me, so I lowered my gaze to my textbook and picked my pencil back up.

"How do you know?" I repeated, this time at a much more normal level.

I looked at Sasuke. He had a smirk on his face. It was decidedly wrong, seeing as he looked about eight.

"I've been sitting around a school for a while. Of course I picked something up."

"You probably know more than I _ever_ could…Is that why you were hanging around a high school? For higher education?"

"No. Not really. I just didn't have anywhere to go. I actually wanted to see if niisan was still going to school and had just left our house. Then I didn't go away."

_Niisan? _

"What does niisan mean?"

"Brother."

_That makes sense, coming from him…_

The words were right on the tip of my tongue.

_What happened the day your brother left?_

I looked up once again, my mouth opened to speak. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, then turned back to my notebook and textbook to restart my homework.

I was alone again.

When the bell rang, I made my way back upstairs to my locker. I twirled the dial on my lock, thinking.

_Why does Sasuke keep disappearing? He only appears for a minute or two at a time, now. At the beginning of the week, he would show up and stick around for an hour…_

"_Naruto!_"

I jumped and turned.

"Sasuke? Wha…"

A sandy haired boy was sitting on the ground, shaking his head. Sasuke was standing over him, a stunned look on his face. Slowly, he turned his wide dark eyes on me.

"What did I…?"

"Did you push me you little…!" The sandy haired boy asked. At first, I thought he was staring at Sasuke. Then it became clear he was staring right through the space that Sasuke occupied, straight at a thin boy. He looked familiar.

"Sorry…" He turned and ran down the hall, but not before his eyes traveled toward me. There was an odd expression on his face.

_Where have I seen him before?_ After a second, it clicked. _He's the one that Zack said Rheannonn saved from being a punching bag for…_

"Sam…the Pansy?"

The sandy haired boys face turned red.

"What did you call me, you…"

"Enough!"

Sam had been in the process of standing, when he abruptly dropped back to the ground.

"That blonde guy attacked me!" He cried, pointing a finger at me.

"Nice try." It was Kakashi. He glanced at me before continuing. "I saw the whole thing. Let's go."

"Where?" The boy asked warily.

"This is the fifth time you've been caught attempting to beat some poor child for no reason. If you think you're going to be let off easy, you're wrong. Very, very wrong. Get moving. To the office."

Sam grumbled some profanity under his breath as he got to his feet. He shot me a glare, then proceeded down the hall.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. Sas-someone pushed him."

"I saw."

"Who was he? I know I've met him before, but I didn't catch his name."

"I believe his name is Paul."

"I'll have to thank him."

Kakashi nodded. "Sorry I have to leave, but…" He half shrugged then started walking away. "Talk to me if you have any more problems." He called over his shoulder.

"Alright." I looked at where Sasuke was standing, staring at his hands. "Are _you_ alright? Sasuke?"

The boy started, eyes jumping to my face.

"Yeah."

"I…think I have to thank you."

Slowly, the dark haired boy nodded.

"Don't…don't mention it. I'll…I'll see you later."

"Huh?"

Sasuke waved slightly, then disappeared.

_That's a first. He never says good-bye before he disappears._

I briefly considered skipping global, but decided against it. No use getting in trouble.

I sat in class and didn't pay attention. Which was fine. It was a Friday, and therefore movie day. _Educational_ _movie_ day. There is nothing worse. Although I have to say this teacher picks out some not so boring things. He showed us an interesting thing a while ago about ancient civilizations…

The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom. I made short work of getting my things ready, and then I was out the door, heading to my bus.

I was jostled by all the bumps the bus never failed to hit, and almost had my backpack go flying on a particularly vicious one. The bus came to a stop at the end of my driveway and I got off.

I followed a schedule just like the one last week when I'd met Sasuke for the first time, except Iruka was out and about this time, rather than hiding in his room.

It was about seven, and Iruka and I had finished dinner. We sat at the table.

I wasn't exactly sure what we'd be doing. Iruka wanted to 'talk' to Sasuke. But the boy hadn't shown up yet, and the way he'd been appearing and disappearing lately, I wasn't sure how long he'd stick around.

"Naruto? Is he…"

"No."

"What do you do if you want to get him here?"

I thought for a moment.

"I've never really…" I frowned and then hesitantly spoke. "Sasuke? Can you…I'd like to talk to you."

I saw Iruka shiver slightly, and turned my head.

"You came."

Sasuke was looking around the kitchen, standing right beside Iruka, his hands clasped in front of him. He tilted his head, something that was nearly a smile on his lips.

"I heard you. What'd you want to talk about?"

"Iruka had some questions." I focused on my guardian. The brown haired man was eyeing me, apparently trying to decide if I was really talking to someone or insane.

Sasuke nodded his head. "I can hear him."

"He says he'll be able to hear you. Ask away." I said.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry."

"Tell him to stop apologizing." Sasuke said with an annoyed look.

"Stop apologizing. His orders, not mine."

"Sorr…Okay." Iruka nodded before looking at the table. He clenched his hand, watching it for a moment before nodding. "This is…I don't want to start off asking this, but…Sasuke I _need _to know what happened to you, the day you were-"

"Iruka." The brown haired man looked up at me as I stared at a point over his shoulder. "It's no use. He disappeared."

"Oh."

"It wasn't your fault. He doesn't stay very long."

Iruka nodded slowly. We sat quietly for a moment.

"Do you mind if I go to bed?" I asked. "Friday night, you know. I can get a head start on catching up on my sleep."

"Don't most teens try to stay awake on the weekend?"

"Not normal." I said with a grin, getting to my feet.

Iruka shook his head.

"Night."

"Night."

I walked up the stairs and to my room, shutting the door and locking it behind me without turning on the lights. I stayed where I was, staring into the dark, thinking, like I always did.

Finally, I flicked my light switch and turned to my bed, starting to take off my shirt. I froze in the act, then lowered my arms, walking toward my bed. I sat on the edge.

"Sasuke?"

The raven rolled onto his back, staring blankly up at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Still, he didn't answer me.

"Sasuke…"

"I don't-I don't want to talk about what happened." He whispered. "I don't want to."

"That's alright." I said.

"That's why I haven't wo…I don't want to talk about it…I…"

I just wanted to hold him. His dark eyes were full of tears that weren't falling, and he…he just needed someone to give him that little bit of reassurance, something that said it was alright. But…I couldn't do that.

_I don't know him. And he's…well, he's a ghost. What __**can **__I do?_

"Close your eyes for a minute." I said. "I'm going to change and then…you can stay, if you want. You don't have to go away."

Sasuke stared up at me. "Why do you care?"

The question stopped me for a moment.

"Why wouldn't I?" I finally asked.

Sasuke's eyes slowly closed and he turned away. Quickly, I changed and unlocked my door, then told him he could open his eyes. He stayed how he was, though, so I just turned off the lights and sat on the edge of my bed. I inched under my covers and stared into the darkness waiting for my eyes to adjust. After a while, they did.

"Sasuke…"

The raven turned his head slightly.

"Thanks for saving me this morning."

I thought I saw him nod his head before putting it back on the pillow.

"I don't know why I did it…" He murmured. "I don't know _how _I did it. I can't touch anything."

"I don't know why or how, either. But…thanks. You're…you're a great friend."

Sasuke turned over, staring at me.

"Me? I'm…I'm a friend?"

"Yeah…strange as it might be…you're my first real friend."

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

I thought for a moment. "I don't know. You just are. I like it when you're around."

"You like it when I'm around…" He repeated with a frown. "So I really don't bother you?"

"No. I don't think you could ever bother anyone."

Those midnight eyes turned away from me. "I did bother someone."

_Who could he…Is he talking about…_

"If you don't want to talk about your family, you don't have to." I said quietly.

"I know." Sasuke turned his eyes back on me. "But you're not asking, so it's different."

"So you'll talk to me, but not Iruka, because I'm not just coming out and asking what happened?"

He nodded.

"Can I ask something? It's not about…that. Not really."

Sasuke nodded once again, this time a little hesitantly.

"You loved your mother?"

"Yes."

"You loved your brother?"

"A lot."

"Your father beat you?"

"…yes."

"Last one. Your brother-"

"Itachi."

"Itachi would never hurt you?"

"Never."

"That's all I wanted to know." I said with a smile. Sasuke stared at me for a moment. Then that small near-smile returned to his face.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"I just-"

"Naruto?"

My door creaked open and the lights from the hall flooded my room. Iruka stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"I don't mind him staying over, but tell Sasuke to let you sleep."

"Alright." I turned toward Sasuke. "You hear that?"

The raven nodded at me.

"Goodnight Iruka."

"Goodnight…boys."

* * *

_(1) This is a whole lot of really random math junk that is pointless, but helped move the story along. It will actually prove useful (not the exact usless knowledge, but the reason for the knowledge) later on in the story.

* * *

__Read and review!_


	5. Inferiority

_Sorry that took so long. This was another chapter that refused to write itself._

_I was listening to some new music, and this chapter just sort of...clicked? And I wrote it in about an hour. _

_Anyway...the song that helped this chapter along is called 'Breathe You In', by Thousand Foot Krutch._

_I'll let you read now..._**

* * *

Chapter 5: Inferiority **

"You suck."

I visibly twitched, but didn't bother turning around.

"Sasuke, you know most people greet their friends with 'Hello'."

"Hello. You still suck."

I spun around, glaring. The expression on my face disappeared as I saw the smirk on Sasuke's lips and the laughter in his eyes. He'd really come out of his shell. He had a full emotional scale. Well, almost. He still never smiled, which bothered me for some reason. This smirk was the closest he came.

"I'd say right back at you…"

"_I _had to teach had to teach _you_ how to cook. You've had seventeen years to learn. I had eight. So you suck. If I may ask, how do _I _suck?"

"…you just do…"

Sasuke tilted his head, raising his eyebrow, that smirk still present. His expression clearly asked 'Oh really?'.

_That's just wrong…_

I frowned down at the eight year old apparition in front of me, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Way to make me feel inferior…"

"I try." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Don't I know it."

Sasuke smirked again as I walked to my bed, flopping down on my back. I stared up at the ceiling, arms behind my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke standing by the edge of my bed, arms folded across his thin chest in the perfect picture of annoyance. I could actively imagine him tapping his foot.

With a sigh, I scooted over. The raven climbed onto the bed with me, joining me in my ceiling watching.

"So…" I started after a while. "What's up?"

"The moon. Why?"

"You know what I mean."

"Mhm…"

"Well?"

Sasuke made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat and shrugged slightly.

"Not much…"

"That's helpful." I said, turning to look at him. He was still staring at the ceiling. His dark hair had fallen to the sides, letting me see his face clearly.

"I'm always with you when something happens."

"I know. I'm still going to ask you, though."

Sasuke nodded, turning his head to look at me. His bangs hung in front of his eyes momentarily, but he batted them away with one hand.

"So, how about you? Anything new?"

"Hmmm…"" I stretched and yawned. "Well, this awesome kid taught me how to cook…"

"Really?" Sasuke asked in mock surprise.

"Yeah. After he left, I was practicing." I chuckled. "Iruka came in and nearly had a heart attack."

"Ooops. Tell Iruka-san I'm sorry. The thought of you actually doing something besides burning water must really scare him."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I've never managed to burn water."

"You did while I was there."

"No I didn't."

"Che." Sasuke rolled his eyes, that faint near smile on his lips.

_I wish he'd just give me a __**real **__smile, just once…_

"You're so mean to me! Why am I friends with you?"

"…I don't know. Why are you?"

I blinked in surprise, my eyes darting to Sasuke's. He was serious.

"Oh…ummm…" I frowned, covering my eyes with an arm. I felt that cold air that surrounded Sasuke creep closer.

Finally, I uncovered my eyes.

"I'm comfortable with you. There's something about you that makes me want to be close. You know…I feel like I know _you _better than _Iruka_, right?"

Sasuke frowned slightly.

"You've known me for…three weeks? How do you know me better than Iruka-san?"

"Three weeks and four days, but who's counting?" Sasuke's frown deepened, so I continued with a sigh. "I have no idea. Honestly. There's just something about you that makes me want to get closer to you."

"What is it?"

"No clue. I wanted to be near you, to get to know you, the second I saw you."

Sasuke nodded, biting his lip. He tipped his head, letting his bangs fall on his face. My hand itched to reach out and brush that hair away.

"You know…that day…right before I saw you for the first time…Kakashi told me to go home and think about something life changing."

Sasuke's dark eyes flickered toward me.

"Are you saying _I'm _life changing?"

"…yeah. I guess I am."

"I'm not. There's nothing special about me."

I turned onto my side, sliding closer to Sasuke. Our faces were inches apart.

"Don't say that. _I _think you are."

"But I'm not."

"You're special to _me_. And I bet…I bet you're special to Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes clouded over for a second.

"…Itachi's special. I never was."

"Sasuke…" I said in a warning tone.

"Why do you think otuo-san…f-father…"

"Sasuke. Stop."

The raven fell silent, trembling slightly.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. If you mean something to _one person_, you're special. You're my first friend, and you mean so much to me."

"…I don't understand."

"You don't have to. I don't, either."

Sasuke nodded, but didn't speak. We sat in a strained, painful silence for the longest time.

"Tell me what I can do to help you." I whispered.

Sasuke rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling once again. He'd clenched his jaw tightly shut.

"Sasuke?"

"You can't do anything."

"If you tell me, I can try."

"Why would you try something if you know you can't do anything?"

"Because you're worth it."

He closed his eyes, face troubled. "No…no I'm not."

I growled and shifted around until I had my arms beside Sasuke's narrow shoulders, my face hovering over his. He opened his eyes, looking up at me in mild curiosity.

"Stop talking about yourself like that."

"No."

My eyes widened in shock. "Why not?!"

"Because it's true."

"No! No it isn't!" I couldn't explain the tears that were suddenly filling my eyes. "You aren't…let me help you."

Sasuke stared up at me, hurt written on his pale face. I blinked, tears falling, and he'd disappeared.

I sat up, scrubbing at my eyes. I stood up to turn off my light, then returned to my bed, crawling under the covers.

I laid still for a while.

_Why are you like that? Why do you have to think like that, talk like that?_

I had nearly drifted off to sleep when I felt something cold against my cheek. It crept up the side of my face, then gently stroked back down to my cheek, tracing the three whisker-like scars that resided there. The touch lingered lightly against my lips, and I slowly opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Don't be."

Sasuke bit his lip, the hand that had been so close to touching my face dropping back to his side. "Don't cry for me."

"Will you stop talking like that?"

"…no."

"Then I can't promise that I won't cry for you."

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke trembled slightly, hanging his head as though he was ashamed of something.

"I'll try…" He whispered.

"Then I'll try, too."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_."

He glanced up, eyes glistening, something almost hopeful hidden in their depths.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." I murmured into the quiet room.

_I'll see you again soon…

* * *

_

_Did you like it? I hope you did. _

_Review Please!!!! I live off of reviews!!!!_


	6. Nightmare

_I got this one out a bit early..._

_Ummm...thanks for all the reviews and the messages. I loved responding to them._

_Of note for the chapter: Otuo-san means father, Kaa-san means mother, Aniki means big brother, Otouto means little brother. I'm pretty sure, anyway._

_Oh. And it takes place directly after the events in the last chapter._

_Read and review!!!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Nightmare**

A car door clicked shut and I looked up in surprise.

_What…?_

Iruka was walking toward me. He looked younger, somehow.

"Hey…" The words died in my throat as my guardian walked right past me. He had a somewhat nervous look in his eyes.

"Itachi?" He called.

I turned around, eyes wide.

_Itachi? Is __**that**__ him?_

Behind me was a large house.

An older teen with long dark hair was sitting on the porch. He had his arms wrapped around a younger boy, who was sitting in his lap, face pressed against the elders chest.

_Sasuke…_

I could recognize him without seeing his face.

"Iruka." The older raven nodded, one hand tenderly rubbing his brothers back.

"What happened? Is Sasuke alright?"

Itachi nodded shortly in answer before leaning closer to his brother and whispering something to him. The little raven slowly turned to Iruka, head bowed, long bangs hiding his pale face. Iruka took a few steps forward and knelt on the first step so he could get a better look. He reached out a hand, brushing Sasuke's bangs aside, revealing the boys wide, fear-filled dark eyes and tear stained cheeks.

That wasn't the bad part, though. What made me unspeakably angry was the massive bruise spreading across his jaw.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

The boy shook his head slightly, hair falling back in place.

"Please tell me. I want to help."

"Mmm…n-nothing happened."

"Sasuke…what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I…Otuo-san yelled at me. I-I ran and f-fell…down the stairs. Nii-san helped me." Sasuke cuddled closer to his brother.

Iruka looked up at Itachi, searching for some sort of confirmation. The older raven was shaking his head, disbelieving eyes on his brother.

"It amazes me how well you lie, Otouto."

"Aniki…don't…"

"I'm not."

Iruka stared at the boys for a while. Finally he spoke again.

"Do you know what your father is doing right now?"

"If memory serves, he's unconscious on the couch."

"…your mother?"

"She had to get something at the store."

Iruka nodded slightly. "Is there anything I can do for you while I'm here?"

Itachi glanced briefly at Sasuke before shaking his head. "No."

"Alright then. I need to get something finished at work. I will be seeing you _very _soon." Iruka gave Itachi a somewhat meaningful look.

My guardian walked passed me once again, climbing into his car. As soon as the door shut and he began to drive away, Itachi began speaking.

"He won't be seeing _me _very soon."

"Are you _really _going to do…what you said you would do?"

"Yes."

"But…you…"

"What's wrong, little one?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brothers chest as well as he could. "Don't leave! I don't want you to go away, Aniki!"

I could have sworn I saw Itachi smile as he gently touched Sasuke's back.

"It's not going to be forever. I just want a week or two to think."

"But…what about…?"

"I won't be gone too long. You know how often _it _happens."

"But…what if…?"

"Sasuke…" Itachi sighed as he pulled himself from his brothers grasp and stood up. "Come. Follow me." He took the boys small hand, carefully leading him into the house.

I followed without thought. I seriously doubted that I had a choice, though.

As we walked inside, I felt that anger boiling in my stomach.

"Sasuke, is that him?" I asked, glaring at a stern looking man lying on the couch.

No one responded, and I hurried after the brothers, who appeared to have not heard me. They were walking up a twisting flight of stairs.

I took a moment to admire the house. It had a certain feel to it. It felt…safe. Comfortable. Like a home should feel.

In a literal blink of my eyes, I found myself standing in the doorway to a bedroom. Itachi picked his brother up, placing him on the bed before turning away. He walked to a dresser, opening a drawer to shuffle through it. When he returned to the bed, he dropped a dark bundle of twisted fabric into it. He sat down and carefully pulled his shirt off.

_What is he…?_

Sasuke had pressed a hand against his lips and looked like he was about to cry. Itachi saw his expression and winced.

"It's not that bad…" He murmured as he raised an arm and twisted a little to look at his side.

I crept closer and my eyes widened.

"Aniki…why do you do it?"

"He leaves you alone whenever I get in his way, Sasuke."

_Wait…does that mean…_

"But he doesn't _want _to hit you! Why would you tell him to?!"

"I don't care what he does to _me_. But he could hurt you. _Really _hurt you."

"But…he hurts _you_…" Sasuke reached out a hand and rested it on his brothers side, next to a large welt.

"Again, it's not that bad. You know that. And it's better me than you."

"It should be me, not-"

Itachi placed a hand under Sasuke's chin, lifting his face.

"Stop that. You don't know what you're saying."

"I'm not worth it."

Itachi stared at his brother for a long time before leaning toward him and pulling him close. He held him, half his face pressed against his dark hair.

_He looks like he's going to…_

A single tear slid down Itachi's cheek.

Sasuke didn't move at all.

"Aniki…"

Itachi pulled away, his face a mask. He'd only let himself shed that one tear.

Sasuke had turned his head down, staring at his hands.

"I need to find a way to get you out of here…" Itachi murmured.

Sasuke looked up at his brother without lifting his face.

"But you're leaving."

"Not for long. You know…I'll be eighteen in a few months. I'll be able to take care of you."

"Kaa-san…wouldn't she…?"

"She wants you to be safe." Itachi looked at Sasuke thoughtfully. "She told me that she wanted you out of here."

"She does…?"

"Of course she does."

Sasuke looked up at his brother, meeting his eyes.

I'm not sure what it was, but it must have been a brother thing. Itachi just nodded, and Sasuke smiled. Actually smiled. And Itachi smiled back, before reaching over and ruffling his hair.

He picked up his clean shirt, carefully pulling it on. Then he stood up and continued pawing through his drawers. He pulled some clothing out, placed it on his bed, then continued searching. Finally, he sighed, glancing at Sasuke, who had been watching him.

"I'll be right back." The older raven left the room. He returned quickly, a small suitcase in hand.

He placed it on the bed and folded his clothes into it.

"That's it." Sasuke said in a small voice.

Itachi started to nod, but caught himself. "No."

He walked toward his dresser once again. This time, he returned with a framed picture.

I hadn't really looked around his room, so I hadn't noticed it. In the photo, Itachi was standing, looking off to the side, where Sasuke could be seen, looking like a happy, smiling, radiant seven year old.

It made me smile.

_If he won't smile for me, at least I know he __**has**__ smiled for someone. _

Itachi showed the picture to Sasuke, who only tilted his head in confusion. Itachi turned it over, removing the backing. Next, he pulled out the picture. Sasuke made a small sound of protest as his brother proceeded to tear the picture in half.

The older boy offered Sasuke half of it. He took it and carefully looked at it. He looked back up in confusion.

"Why did…?"

"You keep that. Whenever you want me around…"

Sasuke nodded. "And if you miss me, you'll have that half."

"Exactly." Itachi looked around his room for another moment before standing up. "I can't forget…"

He walked to his desk and shuffled through some papers. When he retuned to his bed, he leaned over in front of Sasuke to look him in the eyes.

"If you _need _to talk to someone, and I haven't gotten back yet, call Iruka, alright?" He placed a small card in Sasuke's hand. "It's the first number. Do you see it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good."

Itachi looked around once again, and I realized something.

Leaving Sasuke behind hurt him. It scared him beyond reason. He was trying to stay for as long as possible.

"If you're really going to leave…you need to go soon. Before Otuo-san or Kaa-san find out and try to stop you."

He nodded, not meeting Sasuke's eyes. Slowly, he stood up, taking his suitcase in hand.

"I guess I…" Itachi took a step toward the door. Then another. Then another, slowly gaining some sort of confidence.

"Aniki…I love you. Please come back soon."

The older raven stopped by the door, looking back, his resolve gone. "I love you too. I'll try to be back before…" Itachi didn't really seem to know when he would be back.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that he'd never come back.

_Did he know that?_

I stayed with Sasuke as I heard a car start up outside.

I followed him as he went down the hall, into what must have been his own bedroom.

The door opened downstairs sometime later, with a call of: "Itachi, Sasuke! I'm home!"

There was a growling, angry sounding voice even later. "What do you mean, he's gone?! What about the other one?!"

Sasuke stared out his window as the angry voice grew louder. Finally, I heard the other person, who must have been Sasuke's mother, yell something back.

This caught Sasuke's attention. Slowly, he stood up from his place by the window and made his way down the hall and then down the stairs. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, and I stood behind him.

I saw a man's back; he was facing someone else. A pretty woman. Her eyes slid past the man, landing on Sasuke. They went wide and she paled, her mouth opening.

Sasuke didn't move as a cracking sound filled the air. He was staring, rooted to the spot. I, on the other hand, jumped. Then I felt sick to my stomach as Sasuke's mother sank to the floor, crimson red staining the front of her blouse.

The imposing figure in front of us, Sasuke's father, turned around slowly. He stared at his youngest son, eyes hazy. He took a threatening step forward.

"Don't just stand there! Sasuke!" He couldn't hear me, but I had to tell him to move.

He didn't.

And the first blow fell.

0o0

The shrieking of my alarm clock woke me.

I sat up, shakily running my hands through sweet dampened hair. I hit the alarm clock, and it stopped.

_It wouldn't stop…_I thought, hand pressed against my mouth, like I was going to be sick.

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't too sure that I wouldn't be sick.

_That dream…what was it? It wouldn't stop…_

I stood up and walked down the hall. I showered quickly, got dressed even quicker.

Then I sat in my room, staring at the walls.

_What was it?_

I kept asking myself that question, hoping I'd find out. That something would enlighten me. Nothing was coming, though.

"Naruto? You're going to miss your bus."

It took a few minutes for Iruka's sleepy words to actually sink in.

I hurried down the hall, and somehow managed to slip on the last few stairs.

I came to a stop, head spinning, at the bottom. My back was pressed to the cold tile floor, and my eyes were closed.

_That dream…I can't stop thinking about it._

It felt like someone was watching at me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of dark eyes looking down at me. I stared into them.

Sasuke looked sad today. He looked like he wanted to apologize for something.

_Was it about last night? I told him…_

"The dream…Sasuke…was that…"

The raven stared down at me. At long last, he turned his head away and sighed.

"You just missed your bus, dobe."

* * *

_Yay or nay? Good or bad? Please review!!!!_

_Oh, by the way...should I change the second thing I have this story under? From supernatural to something else?_

_Second...this will seem to be complete randomness...but it's not. How many beers would it take to get an 18 to 21 year old Sasuke **extremely** drunk? (This is for a different story, by the way.) One of my sisters says ten. Do you think it's more or less?_


	7. To See

_What can I say? I was in a writing mood...I give you the next chapter._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: To See**

"Hey guys. How are you today?" I raised a hand as I sat down at the lunch table.

Alexis raised her eyes briefly. "Hi." She then hunched back over her notebook. I lifted an eyebrow at Niel, but he just shrugged before merrily digging into his food.

"I'm going to throw up." A voice greeted. Rhiannon dropped her tray onto the table beside me. "You're in my spot."

"Sorry." I started to stand when the girl pressed her hand against my shoulder, forcing me back down.

"No! Stay where you are!"

I frowned at her.

"I want to see if Niel plays footsies with you." She admitted. Rhiannon looked at her food again as she spun a chair around and sat down. "I repeat: I _will _throw up."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sat down beside Niel. "Why?"

"What part of an animal does a 'ribblet' come from?"

"Here we go again…" Niel sighed.

"Oy! It's not my fault that you don't care what you ingest!"

"I care. I just don't think about it."

"Well…I think!" Rhiannon nodded her head as she took a bite out of a ribblet. She really looked like she was going to be sick.

"I don't know if I should tell you this…" Shikamaru began, "but animals don't _have _ribblets."

"I knew that! You didn't need to tell me!" She stared at her food, apparently willing it to turn into something else. "No one talk to me for…ten minutes. Let me torture myself."

"Masochist."

Rhiannon glanced up. "Yeah? So?"

We finished off our food in the allotted then minutes.

Immediately afterward, I felt a familiar cold presence directly behind me. I casually looked over my shoulder and caught Sasuke's eyes. I gave him a slight smile and turned my head back to the group.

"You know what song I have stuck in my head?" Alexis asked.

Rhiannon tilted her head. The dark haired girl started waving her hands and her friend laughed.

"I should have guessed. That's what happens when we listen to _that_ in band on a free day."

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel! Do it again now. You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel!"

I looked up to see my French teacher stumble as he walked by. He looked startled, to say the least.

"Nice." Rhiannon said. "He _totally _thinks I', insane now."

"You have him too?" I asked.

"Merritt? Yeah."

"Did you take that test last week? The one on transportation?"

"That was _so_ stupid. He didn't teach us half of what was on it."

"I'm not the only one!"

I heard a soft chuckle from behind me, and I glanced back at Sasuke to see him near-smiling.

"He isn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say."

Someone poked me in the side and I jumped, turning back to face them.

"Talking to yourself?" Rhiannon asked, eyebrow raised.

_Oh no…they heard me…_

"Alexis?" Niel frowned. "Why didn't you get any lunch?"

"Oh. I forgot my money."

"Gyah!" Rhiannon dug through her books and pulled out a small green card. She pushed it into her friends hand. "Use my ticket. Go out the on the left side."

"I'm going to get ice cream. I'll go with her." Niel offered as he stood up. "Shikamaru? Ice cream?"

The pony-tailed boy frowned. "Sure."

"Come on."

Niel proceeded to push Alexis ahead of him into the kitchen area as she protested about not wanting to owe anyone money. Shikamaru followed, hands in his pockets.

"This happens often." I stated.

"You knew that." Rhiannon looked in Sasuke's direction. "So…is your friend here?"

I froze and stared for so long the girl _actually _waved a hand in front of my eyes.

"Naruto?" It's not too difficult. Is your friend here?"

"H-How do you…"

"Know? Paul."

"Paul…that little guy who…"

"Is one of my best friends? Who was my first school family brother? Yeah. That's him."

"How did he find out?"

"He can see him." She said slowly. "How else?"

"I…don't know." I turned to look at a bewildered Sasuke. "How does he see you?"

The raven slowly shook his head.

"…I don't know. I don't even know how _you _can."

"I'm glad I can."

The way Sasuke looked at me, he didn't even need to speak to say he was glad as well.

"Paul wouldn't tell me anything about him. What does he look like? How old is he? Wait-first, what's his name?"

"…Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" She tilted her head. "I've heard that name before…where?"

I waited for Rhiannon to answer her question, but she just shook her head.

"How old is he?"

I frowned slightly, glancing at the raven haired boy as he came closer. "My age."

"His hair is dark, isn't it?"

"…yeah. How'd you know?"

"A guess."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I thought that you and I might have the same taste in guys and girls. Guess we do. Dark eyes?"

"…yeah." _…the same taste in guys and girls…? _"Woah….wait. I don't-like him like…"

Sasuke's cheeks were stained with a light blush. Rhiannon just shrugged.

"Okay. I thought we had the same unconscious choice for our best friends appearance. Better?"

"I guess."

"Speaking of best friends…"

"Rhea-chan! He made me get ribblets!"

"They didn't have the ice cream I wanted!"

Rhiannon looked a little green now that she'd been reminded of what she'd eaten. "Ewww…"

"Ribblets!"

0o0o0

The bell had rung and we were all on our way to our last period classes.

"Alexis?" I asked. A random thought had struck me after everyone had regrouped and settled down. "If I can find a photo of someone, can you draw me a picture of them this weekend?"

The girl blinked her dark eyes slowly in thought. "Probably. I could try."

"Sasuke?"

I nodded slightly.

"Who'd that?" Alexis asked.

"A friend of mine."

"I'll definitely try. Can you give me a picture tomorrow?"

"If I can find one."

We were about to go our separate ways when Rhiannon slapped my arm.

"Oww!"

"The eyes!"

"…what?"

"That's what you and Paul have in common. Your eyes."

"…your friend has brown eyes."

"Not the color, dobe, the _look_. You look…"

"Lonely."

"Yeah…exactly."

"Why does Paul look like that?"

"The way his parents treat him, it doesn't surprise me."

"What?"

"It'll take too long to explain."

"What will?"

"Nothing. I'm going to be late. Bye."

"Wait!"

Rhiannon turned around. "Yeah?"

"What does 'dobe' mean?"

"It's something like loser."

"If someone calls you dobe, what do you say back?"

"Fox calls me 'teme'. He's gender retarded, though."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Bye."

"See you later, I guess."

I started walking a bit quicker than normal, so I wouldn't be late to class.

"Dobe."

I glanced down and to my left.

"Teme." I said with a small smile.

Sasuke just nodded his head and waved before disappearing.

* * *

_Review! Review! Review!_

_So okay...this was kind of filler._

_You know what? I wrote the next chapter months ago. I feel like posting that one as well...you'll be seeing it in...a minute or two._


	8. To Be Alive

_Written to the song 'Iris', as you will be able to see. Here we go..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: To Be Alive**

It was raining.

Pouring rain.

I was in the car, my arms folded over the steering wheel, my face pressed against my arms.

I lifted my eyes, staring at the rain running down the window. I didn't need to turn my head to the passenger seat to know _he _was there. I kept staring forward, letting the soft drumming of the rain and the even softer music from the radio wash over me.

Only one thought made sense.

"Why?"

I wasn't expecting an answer, so when I didn't get one, it didn't surprise me.

* * *

"_Iruka! Come on! Where are we going?"_

"_Naruto. Please settle down."_

"_But you won't tell me where we're going! If you tell me, I'll be quiet."_

"_I have no doubt that you will."_

"_Fine. Be that way." I looked out the car window, watching the trees fly by. After a minute, we passed a huge sunny field, then we were once again plunged under the shade of the trees. Randomly, I started humming._

"_Naruto, why are you so happy?"_

_I turned my head, smiling cheerfully._

"_I'm just happy today. No special reason."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Why aren't you happy? You're dressed all in black and everything. You shouldn't be dressed in black. It's sunny and bright and everything like that outside."_

"_I asked you to wear black, but you didn't."_

"_I know. But like I said. It's a sunny, happy day."_

_Iruka nodded and I continued my absent humming._

"_You know…" I said after a while. "Sasuke said something important happened on this date a few years back."_

"_I thought he would."_

"_But I haven't seen him all day. Where do you think he is?"_

_Iruka shrugged in answer._

"_I should ask him where he goes when he isn't hanging around with me. He has to be doing something. I mean, he disappears all the time. You know?"_

_Iruka nodded once again._

"_So…where were we going again?" I wheedled. _

"_I never said…" My guardian sighed. "We're almost there."_

_I nodded and looked back out the window._

_We pulled off to the side of the road we'd been driving on, parking the car._

_Slowly, Iruka opened his door and got out. He opened the back door, shuffling around until he found whatever it was he'd been looking for._

_Flowers._

_He walked past me as I got out, walking down a small paved path. Quickly, I slammed my door and hurried after him._

_We walked slowly, something in the air almost __**commanding**__ silence. As the path twisted, the trees started to thin out. The path widened into a large, open, sun filled area. It…_

"_Iruka?" My voice trembled slightly. "Why did you bring me to a cemetery?"_

_The brown haired man didn't answer. He just walked through the huge wrought iron gate, entering the cemetery. _

_I hesitated, watching as my guardian continued to walk down the path, his stride never breaking. Like he'd done this dozens of times before._

_As I watched, I saw movement in the direction he was going. I strained my eyes, and just barely made out the figure of a person._

"_So…he's here?"_

_I walked very slowly through the gate, picking up speed as I passed row after row after row of tombstones. _

_Iruka had stopped, and as I neared him, I slowed down._

_A pair of coal black eyes met mine. I opened my mouth to say something, but they turned away. The slight figure of the boy I'd come to know so well bent over, fingertips hovering just out of reach of a huge marble stone. I followed the outstretched fingers, trying to find out what the stone said. It was very easy to read. _

'_Mikoto Uchiha_

_Caring Wife, Loving…"_

_I couldn't finish it. I backed away a step. My eyes darted to the stone beside this one. If this was Sasuke's mother, that one would be his fathers, and…_

"_Where…where is __**his**__?"_

_Iruka frowned at me._

"_What are you talking about? Naruto?"_

_I turned to Sasuke, who was looking at me again, this time in confusion._

"_Sasuke…where are you? Why aren't you with your parents?"_

"_Naruto…" Iruka murmured soothingly. "He never…"_

_And then everything spun, darkness covering the sunlight._

_Just for a second…midnight black eyes stared into my own, trying to convey some message that I couldn't hear, couldn't understand._

_0o0o0_

_The sun was still up, but it was dark. Angry, rolling, dark clouds covered the once blue sky. The air flowing through the open window felt heavy against my skin. _

_Violent deaths, disturbed remains, unfinished business…_

_These were what I had found led to hauntings in everything I'd read._

_Sasuke didn't have a grave…did that mean…what did that mean?_

_I sat up on my bed, staring out my window._

_I couldn't imagine an eight year old having unfinished business. Unless it was with the person who killed him._

_It didn't look like he'd __**ever**__ had a 'place to rest'. So I didn't think it could be the thing about disturbed remains._

_Violent death…_

_How had he died? How did he __**really **__die? Was it something painful? Was…was it so bad that nothing was left?_

_I gagged at my own thoughts._

_Had it been so bad that there was no point in burying him? That…_

"_You're awake."_

_I turned my head._

"_Iruka…"_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't realize that bringing you there would be so…" He seemed to be at a loss for words. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's…it's not your fault. You couldn't know…"_

_Neither of us could complete our sentences. We didn't know what to say._

"_What…" I closed my eyes, voice sticking in my throat. "What happened to him?" I finally asked. "Why didn't he have…"_

_Iruka stared at me, trying to understand what I was trying to say._

"_He's…he's __**dead**__. Why doesn't he-" I abruptly stopped speaking as my guardian's eyes widened._

"_Oh. That's what…"_

"_What?"_

"_You thought he was dead."_

"_He __**is**__."_

_He closed his eyes, shaking his head._

"_No. He isn't."_

"_But…"_

_Sasuke was…alive? The idea was so…_

"_Sasuke? Sasuke, sometimes you come when I call you. Please. I need to talk to you."_

_The little raven haired boy didn't appear._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Iruka had bowed his head slightly. "Naruto. What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to know that he isn't-"_

_I jumped off my bed, pacing almost angrily, but not quite._

"_How could he be alive? He's a ghost!"_

"…_I'm not really sure."_

"_Why didn't you __**tell **__me he was alive?"_

"_I didn't know you thought otherwise."_

"_What was I supposed to think?!"_

"…_I don't know. I didn't think you would believe he…"_

_I held up my hands._

"_I-I need to think."_

_I left Iruka sitting on my bed. I ran out the door, to the car. I threw the door open, climbed inside. _

_And then I drove._

_I didn't go far. Just down the road, to a small turn around. I sat and sat and waited._

"_Do you know how hard it was?" I asked quietly. A whisper close to my ear answered. "You know that it was so hard to watch you whenever you hurt. I wanted…I wanted to help you. But I couldn't. I couldn't even touch you. I couldn't do anything but talk, when I knew you needed more. When you just needed someone to hold you and make everything better."_

_The whisperings continued._

"_I cared. I cared for you. It didn't matter what you were, what I thought what you were. Because I didn't mind. I just cared about you. Not your past. Not your future. You."_

_The whispers had fallen silent. A low rumble echoed across the air. _

_And the rain began pouring down._

_I folded my arms over the steering wheel, pressed my face against my arms. _

_After a while, I lifted my eyes, staring at the rain running down the window. I didn't need to turn my head to the passenger seat to know he was there. I kept staring forward, letting the soft drumming of the rain and the even softer music from the radio wash over me._

_Only one thought made sense._

"_Why?"_

_I wasn't expecting an answer, so when I didn't get one, it didn't surprise me._

Slowly, I turned.

Dark hair hid his face. His head was bowed, shoulders hunched. Shaking. Like he was crying, but the tears had all dried up long ago.

I knew I couldn't touch him. And it hurt **me**. He needed someone, someone to just…

I reached out a hand, touching but not touching his cheek.

"Sasuke…stop hiding."

He nodded slightly, what should have been skin icy cold against my hand.

"Stop crying."

I pulled my hand away.

"Start living."

In the dark, in the rain, music playing softly, I turned my head away.

I wasn't watching as Sasuke faded away, faded out of existence. I was listening…

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am…

* * *

Review!!! Please!!!_


	9. Smile For Me

_Don't worry. This story is not ending just yet. We've still got a while to go. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Smile For Me**

"Naruto!"

I rolled over.

"Naruto!"

I groaned, becoming aware of a pounding sound.

"Narut-"

"Go away!"

"Get your ass out of bed!"

I sat up and looked around. I rubbed at my eyes.

"Naruto!"

"I'm up!"

"Then move!"

"Why?! I'm not leaving my room!"

This exchange had happened every day for the last five days. After I declared I wasn't leaving my room, Iruka left, without fail. I knew it hurt him, made him angry, even. But I couldn't help it."

"You're leaving your room today! Move! Open this door!"

_Iruka sounds __**really**__ angry…_

"…why?"

"You _are __**not **_staying in there. You need to go somewhere."

"No I don't."

"Naruto."

I hesitantly climbed out of my bed and walked to the door. When I opened it, Iruka wasn't in immediate sight. I heard a door slam down the hall.

_That explains it. What's this…?_

Something was on the floor right in front of me. I leaned over and carefully picked it up. It was actually a few something's. Some pieces of paper that appeared to have been torn from a newspaper and stapled together. The words 'Two Dead, Child in Critical Condition' immediately caught my eye. I looked the paper over as I walked back into my room.

'_On October 9__th__, the police and several ambulances were dispatched to a house on the outskirts of town. On arrival, there appeared to be no trouble. As officers entered the building, it became apparent that everything was far from fine. Paramedics declared Fugaku Uchiha, 43, and his wife, Mikoto Uchiha, 39, to have been dead for at least twenty-four hours, due to gunshot wounds. Their son, Sasuke Uchiha, 7, was no longer conscious, and remains so. Any witnesses are urged to come forth, as it is unknown who the killer is. The prime suspect is Itachi Uchiha, 17, whose whereabouts are unknown._'

I looked the small article over once again before turning to the next one.

'_After several days of waiting and debating, the following statement has been released about the survivor of the Uchiha family murder:_

"_Sasuke Uchiha sustained traumatic injuries to the brain from several fractures in the skull. It is thought that this is not, however, why he has not woken. It is more likely that it is due to the infection which developed in the day he was left untreated. Had the authorities been notified earlier, the possibility of infection would have been greatly decreased. It is of our opinion that if he does not regain consciousness in the next twenty-four hours, he never will."_'

I stared at the small piece of paper for a long time, before turning it over, searching for more.

That was it.

_That means…_

"He wasn't dead." Iruka's voice said from behind me. I turned around to stare at him. "It took me a few days to find those, but I knew I had kept them."

"So…he was in a coma?"

Iruka nodded. "I stopped receiving calls that updated me on his condition after a few years, because nothing ever changed. I looked up an old friend of mine a few days ago, on…on the anniversary. He told me that he had some good news. Sasuke had started showing signs of regaining consciousness."

"For how long?"

"My guess…when he started talking to you."

"And then…" I looked down. "And then it just stopped, didn't it? He stopped waking up."

"I suppose if you want to call it that…yes." Iruka said lightly.

I felt miserable.

"He _was _waking up." Iruka continued with a smile. "I got a call this morning. He's no longer waking up…because he _is_ awake."

I froze, the papers in my hands crumpling slightly as I clenched my fists. "He's…he's…"

"Yes."

I looked up. "Can…can I go see him?"

"That's why I wanted you to get up. You told me that the two of you had had a fight-"

"Not really a fight." I cut in, and Iruka nodded.

"Something close to a fight, then, and I had a feeling that that was why you wouldn't come out of your room."

"It was. He just-disappeared. I thought…I thought he'd just given up. That…" I looked down with a pained expression on my face. "He's not going to want to talk to me, Iruka." I whispered.

"Something tells me that you're wrong."

"What?"

"I think he'll be happy, not angry."

"I doubt it. He was about to cry when he left."

"I still think he's going to want to see you."

"So even if I said that I couldn't go visit him, you'd make me go, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

I nodded before walking toward Iruka. I left my bedroom, heading toward the bathroom.

"Are you going to go, or do I need to force you?" Iruka asked.

"I'm showering, then I'll let you know."

"Alright."

0o0o0

No matter how much I believed that Sasuke was going to be upset upon seeing me, I couldn't help it. I had to go. I just…he was my friend.

Now that I knew something about what he'd gone through, I wanted to see him more. I'd spent the last five days thoroughly depressed by the thought that I'd forced Sasuke to leave. It had never occurred to me that I'd done the right thing, because I'd hated myself for doing it at the time.

_You just don't tell a little kid those kinds of things…_

Iruka walked down the hospital halls, and I followed a few steps behind.

The brown haired man stopped in front of a door. He turned to me.

"This is it. Are you ready?"

I stared at the door.

"I don't think so." I admitted.

"Tell me what you're afraid of."

I glanced up in confusion. "How do you know I'm afraid of something?"

"I don't know. It's a guess."

"It's a pretty good guess…"

"What are you afraid of?"

I hesitated slightly. "He was a ghost…or image…projection?…I don't know. But…what if he doesn't know who I am…or he doesn't want me near him? I don't want that."

"You'll be fine. I don't think it's possible to forget you."

"I do."

"Just go. I promise that he'll know who you are."

"How do you-hey!"

Iruka had thrown open the door and turned to walk away.

"I'll be down the hall. Come get me when they kick you out."

"Iruka!"

The man disappeared down the hall, and I was left with the open door. I took a breath and stepped toward it.

It was very easy to take that step through the doorway. Once I was inside, though, I froze.

A boy turned slowly toward me. His long, unkempt raven locks framed his sickly pale face and dark eyes. He stared at me in barely concealed confusion.

_Iruka…you lied. He has no idea who I am. I can't believe you would lie about something like-_

"Naruto?"

My eyes snapped back into focus and I met those wide dark eyes.

"It's me." I assured with a small smile. My own eyes widened in surprise as a genuine smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

"I missed you." He said.

Slowly, I shut the door and took a step toward the bed Sasuke was on.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

_Review please!!!!_


	10. Touch

___I'm online. I'm bored. I finished fixing the next chapter approximately 4 minutes ago...here you go...enjoy!!_ **

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Touch**

I sighed as I dropped my backpack beside my desk. I sat down and slouched over for a minute, my arms on the desktop and my eyes pressed against them.

I was unbelievably tired.

The last two weeks, I'd gone from school to my house, from my house to the hospital, and then I'd go back home and try to get a little sleep, only to have Sasuke haunt my thoughts. And then I'd repeat the cycle the next day.

I had yet to get close enough to Sasuke to touch him. If anyone asked why, I would happily tell the truth. I was afraid that he'd disappear, that the last two weeks had been nothing but a dream.

The idea that my best friend _wasn't_ a ghost seemed. . . impossible.

"Tired?"

"Wow." I said, looking up. "You're early."

"Don't be so rude."

"I'm not. . .I'm just tired. Sorry."

Kakashi dropped down in the seat next to me. "It's alright."

"Don't you have a class to teach?"

"I'm marking everyone late. Well. . .except for you and your friends. I saw them at their lockers. They're on their way."

". . .why are you marking everyone late?"

"Because I'm early today, and no one ever bothers to show up on time."

"You never bother to show up on time." I buried my face in my arms with a sigh.

"Murphy's law."

I snorted a laugh.

"I'm serious."

"Oh. Mr. Hatake. . .you're early."

I looked up.

"Kakashi." The teacher and I corrected at the same time.

Hinata stood by the door, a puzzled look on her face. Shikamaru frowned.

"You want us to call you by your first name?"

Kakashi nodded absently. The bell rang, and Shikamaru and Hinata took their seats.

After five minutes, I'd nearly drifted off to sleep.

"Kakashi, huh?" Shikamaru began. "What is that book you're always reading?"

I lifted my head in time to see the silver haired man look in my friends direction.

"Do you want to see?"

" . . .sure?"

Kakashi stood up and sat beside Shikamaru.

"Now. . .you can't tell anyone I let you see this."

". . .alright. . ."

The book was suddenly in Kakashi's hand and opened. In a matter of seconds, Shikamaru's eyebrows had crept into his hairline. His head hit the table in an effort to block the images that were undoubtedly flooding his vision.

"No!"

_Now I know what I'm never asking Kakashi to know about. . ._

Shikamaru moaned. "My eyes. . ."

Kakashi frowned, looking down at the page he'd shown to the pony tailed boy.

"What's wrong?"

Shikamaru peeked up at the silver haired man. "This is a personal question, but ummm. . .are you gay?"

"Does it change who I am in your eyes?"

". . .no."

"Does it matter?"

"Probably not."

"Do you need to know?"

"Probably not."

"Are you better now?"

". . .no. Are you. . .?"

Kakashi frowned. "Yes. And I'm currently single. Have any friends? Older friends? I can't date Naruto. There's the whole thing about him. . .are you underage? I'm not asking for any reason. . .I'm just curious."

"Seventeen." I answered.

"Huh. Any older friends?"

"My guardian, but I don't know if he's gay, or if you're his type."

"You should find out."

"So that guy a couple weeks back didn't work out?"

"There was a guy a couple weeks back?" Kakashi's mask wrinkled as he frowned in thought.

"Yeah. After school, you saw me and walked me to the front of the building."

"Oh. . .him. Nah. He was nice. Nice to look at. He just wanted-"

"No!"

I looked up, startled.

"Hinata?"

The dark haired girl was blushing furiously.

"Does. . .something like that bother you?" Kakashi asked.

"N-no. . ."

"She just doesn't want to hear about. . ." Shikamaru said, his face still pressed against the desk.

"Well. . .I'm not talking to you two. I'm talking to Naruto."

"How childish. . .Naruto doesn't want to hear, either."

"I beg to differ. He's actively participating."

Shikamaru looked up so fast I thought his neck would crack. "You're. . ."

I was blushing insanely, putting Hinata to shame. ". . .maybe."

"Oh my God!" A voice said from by the door. "You were here on time?!"

Kakashi looked up, his eye closed in a smile. "You're late. And so are you. . .and so are you, and so are you, and. . ." The silver haired man stood up and walked to the door to take down names.

"That's creepy." I said, to change the subject. "How can he be so happy while giving out detention to half those kids?"

Shikamaru glanced at me before shrugging. "Strange guy. . .why are you asking me?"

"I don't know. . ."

"N-Naruto? Why are you tired?"

I looked up at Hinata, then rested my chin on my folded wrists. "Well. . .I have this friend. I've been visiting him a lot lately."

". . .what kind of friend?"

I blinked at Shikamaru's seemingly innocent question.

"Not like that! I met him. . ." _How do I explain Sasuke?_

"How'd you meet him?"

". . .it's complicated? It doesn't really matter."

"Alright. Do we know this guy? Or his he older than us? Younger?"

"He's our age. Kind of. And no, you probably don't know him, unless you met him when you were seven or younger."

"Interesting. Wait, is this the person you were asking about getting a picture of?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Sasuke, right?"

"Sasuke?"

The two of us turned to Hinata.

"Sasuke. . .Uchiha?"

I nodded. "You know him?"

"No. . .he was on a news broadcast two weeks ago."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"He. . .was in a coma for. . .a very long time?"

"Yeah."

Shikamaru tilted his head. "You have a friend who was in a coma?"

I nodded once again.

"You must have been good friends when you were younger, if you still called him your best friend."

I couldn't help but stare at Shikamaru.

_I haven't known him that long. . .I wish I understood why I care so much for Sasuke. I don't understand it at all._

". . .yeah. We were best friends when we were younger."

_It's so much easier to say we were friends when we were little than try to explain it. . ._

"Have you looked anything up about taking care of a person who was in a coma? Like. . .the recovery period?"

"Actually, no. I haven't. I should do that, though, shouldn't I?"

"Might be a good place to start. You want to walk to town to go to the library or something?"

"After school?"

"Why not?"

". . .I'll have to call home."

"Hinata?"

"S-sure."

"Alright, class. Except for my star students over there, you were all late. Everyone who was here late is going to have to carry this textbook home," Kakashi held up the five pound literature textbook that was used for this course, "And read pages 147 to 218. Don't worry. There's a lot of pictures. Any questions? No? Okay. Let's start our lesson. Where was I? Oh, right. . ."

0o0o0

I felt kind of bad, now. I'd called and left a message to let Iruka know I'd be coming home late, then I'd followed through with the plan of walking in to town and going to the library. Afterwards, Shikamaru's father had offered me dinner and a drive home.

_Sasuke was looking forward to seeing me. He always is, so why would today be any different?_

"Naruto?"

I turned my head toward the hall, where I could hear Iruka's footsteps.

"Hey."

The brown haired man nodded at me, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm glad you're home." He said.

"Me too. I need to get to bed before I fall over."

"Are you hungry?"

"Ate at Shikamaru's."

"Well that's good."

Iruka was still smiling, so I watched him carefully for a moment.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh. . .nothing. You should go to sleep if you're so tired."

I stared for another minute, before I decided I was too tired.

"I'll take you're word for it."

With that, I walked down the hall and then up the stairs, Iruka following me. He turned into his room, that smile still on his lips.

_Crazy older person. . . _

I pushed my door open and flicked on the light. I started to pull off my shirt, and then paused, staring at my bed. I smoothed my shirt down and turned off my light, backing out of my room. I headed down the hall and knocked lightly on Iruka's doorframe. I didn't wait for an answer before I entered.

"Why?" I asked.

Iruka looked up from his place by his bed, where he was pulling down the sheets so he could climb in. He _still_ had that smile on his face.

"Why what?"

"You _know_ what."

"He was released this morning. I thought he could stay here, but there aren't any spare bedrooms in this house. I'm sorry, Naruto. You spent more than one night in the same bed before, so I didn't think you would really mind."

"I don't, I just. . ."

_I'm afraid to touch him. . ._

"You can sleep in here, if you want." Iruka offered with a sigh.

"No. . .I'll. . ." I turned around and walked back into my room.

I shut the door again, this time not turning on the light. I changed quickly in the dark, then sat on the edge of my bed, studying it's current inhabitant.

Sasuke was lying on his back, his chest rising peacefully. His shirt had bunched up, allowing his hand to rest directly against the pale skin of his stomach.

I reached out a tentative hand and touched his cheek. My fingers lingered there, and I saw him slowly open his eyes, breathing in deeply. He turned his head tiredly toward me.

"Naru. . .what. . ."

I smiled down at him.

"Nothing. Let's sleep, alright?"

Sasuke nodded his head slightly as I lowered myself onto the bed and faced him.

I touched his shoulder for a second, and his face turned toward me.

"Hmmm?"

"Sleep." I murmured as I carefully inched closer and pulled his shirt down before snaking an arm around his middle, making sure we were touching.

_He's not disappearing. . ._

Sasuke cuddled closer, breathing softly against my neck.

"This is alright with you?" I whispered.

". . .yeah."

"Okay. Goodnight. . ."

". . .mmm. . ."

I watched in fascination as Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep, his breathing evening out.

His brow furrowed, as though he was troubled by something, and I leaned closer, pressing my lips to his forehead. He murmured something unintelligible, and I pulled him closer, before I rested my chin on the top of his head. My fingers gently stroked his hair, and I smiled.

_He's not going anywhere. . ._

My door creaked open. Iruka stood there for a moment before entering my room, and I pretended to be sleeping. He stood quietly by the bedside, looking down at us. He leaned over, fidgeting with the covers for a moment. Then he pulled them up, tucking them more firmly around the two of us.

"Keep doing what you're doing, Naruto. Keep this one safe." He murmured.

I wasn't sure if the brown haired man knew I was awake or not. Maybe he did. . .He slowly left my room, the door clicking shut behind him.

I looked at Sasuke once again, memorizing his features. I had gotten to know what he looked like as a seven year old, not a seventeen year old, so this was a little different. He was less cute, more. . .

_I'm tired. . .I have to sleep. So we can talk tomorrow, because it'll be Saturday, and I won't have to wake up early. I can do this tomorrow morning. . .That's a good idea…_

I opened my eyes, just so I could remember everything that had changed about Sasuke's face before drifting off to sleep. I leaned closer on an impulse, so I could gently kiss his forehead once again.

"Night. I'll be right here for you, sweetie. . ."

If my eyes had been opened, I would have seen Sasuke smile faintly before nuzzling closer to me.

* * *

_Review please!!!!!_


	11. Do You Want To Know  ?

_This one took me forever to write. I finished it last night. The song that inspired it (the beginning, anyway) is 'Rain' by Breaking Benjamin._

_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Do You Want To Know. . .?**

It was _that _feeling. I was lying innocently in bed, fast asleep, when I felt a burning sensation on my forehead. It slowly moved about my face before settling on my eye. I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to make the burning go away. It worked for a while, but then it just got worse. I growled in frustration and started to turn over.

"What?!" My eyes snapped open and I stared down at a head of raven hair. I blinked slowly, trying to figure out. . .

_Oh. . .I forgot Sasuke was here with me._

I studied the other boy. He had one cheek pressed against my chest, one hand lightly gripping my shirt. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out how I hadn't noticed as soon as I woke up that I had my arms wrapped around him and was cuddling him like some sort of stuffed animal.

I slowly loosened my arms, letting Sasuke lie back. His fingers tightened momentarily on my shirt, but then his hand fell lightly onto his chest. He frowned slightly, lip trembling.

I smiled faintly while I gently smoothed his hair. His expression eased back toward calm.

_I didn't know I could feel like this. . ._

Whatever I felt, I couldn't put my finger on the word. I was warm and safe and I wanted to make sure Sasuke felt the same way. I wanted to protect him, make him happier than he'd ever been before, because. . .because it was about time _someone_ cared enough to try and do that for him.

I had just barely begun to think the words 'nothing could make this better', when I heard music begin to pour from my alarm clock.

_I forgot to turn that thing off. . ._

I was about to get up to turn the radio off when I started listening to the song that was playing.

_Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here, _

_I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

_Safe to say from here,  
You're getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,_

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

I smiled faintly and decided against getting up. I stared down at Sasuke's peaceful face, then placed a hand against his cheek, my fingers lightly stoking his skin.

The raven's eyes fluttered open. He stared up at me without really seeming to notice me.

"Good morning."

He stared for a moment longer. Then his eyebrows drew together, as though he was confused.

"You alright?" I asked cautiously. Sasuke watched me for another moment, then slowly nodded.

I smiled down at him.

He half closed his eyes, stretching slightly and yawning. He turned and hesitantly inched closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him and he rested his cheek against my chest once again.

". . .warm. . ." He murmured.

I grinned and buried my face in his hair. My fingers gently ran up and down his back. Slowly, my grin faded into a frown.

_He's so skinny. . .I can feel his ribs._

"Sasuke. . .how are you feeling?"

The raven sighed, his breath warming my shirt. "'m alright. . ."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm. . ." He nodded slightly.

I held him tighter, trying to be careful.

After a few minutes, I loosened my arms a bit.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't answer me, and I noticed that his breathing had evened out.

_He fell asleep. . .just like that?_

My door creaked open and I turned my eyes toward it. Iruka was standing there, a smile on his lips.

"How did you sleep?"

"Really well, actually."

"I'm glad to hear. Has he woken up yet?"

"He was awake for a little while."

"Was he really awake?"

"Huh? He talked a little."

"I recall Itachi telling me Sasuke woke very slowly. He may have opened his eyes and spoken, but it's likely he was still half asleep."

I glanced down at the boy sleeping in my arms and smiled slightly. "Then he was only half awake. He looked like he was having trouble understanding me."

Iruka frowned. "Let me know if he's like that later."

"Wait. . .is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. I was told to keep track of things like that."

". . .why?"

"He was sent to the hospital because of a head injury, Naruto. I need to know if he has _any_ problems."

"Meaning. . .like. . .in the way he's talking or acting?"

Iruka nodded slightly. "Anything."

"Alright. I'll let you know."

"I need him to eat something soon, as well."

"I noticed." I said, looking back down at Sasuke.

"I'll leave you, then. Let me know when he's awake, and I'll make something for the two of you."

"Okay."

Iruka quietly shut the door, leaving me alone with Sasuke once again. I closed my eyes and my fingers found their way to his cheek again, gently stoking his skin. I frowned, then slowly opened my eyes to look down.

Silent tears were sliding down his face.

"Sasuke. . ." I loosened my arms, letting him lie back on my bed. "Shhh. . .it's alright." I murmured. "Sasuke. . ." I shook him lightly.

The ravens eyes drifted open.

"Are you alright?" I whispered as I took his hand and gently squeezed it. "Sasuke?"

He turned his face toward me, blinking his eyes slowly. A few more tears leaked out unnoticed, and I carefully wiped them away.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

After a moment, Sasuke shook his head.

_He's still half asleep. . ._

"Then what did you dream about, baby?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Do you remember?" I asked patiently.

"You. . ."

My heart nearly stopped. _He dreamt of me?_

"You. . .called me 'baby'. Normally you call me. . ." He bit his lip, as though thinking. "You call me 'sweetie'."

I blinked. "You. . .want me to call you 'sweetie'?

Sasuke made a slight shrugging gesture.

". . .alright. What did you dream about. . .sweetie?"

His frown deepened. "I. . ." He looked away. "I don't remember."

_Is he. . .lying?_

"Alright." I smiled down at him, and he glanced back in my direction. "Are you awake yet?"

". . .yes."

"Completely?"

"Yes."

I stopped speaking for the time being. Instead, I continued studying Sasuke. He stared back, not seeming to understand what I was doing. I didn't really blame him. I hadn't aged ten years in the last three weeks. He had.

_Now I know what it is! Last night, I thought he wasn't cute anymore. He __**is. **_I blushed faintly. _It's just. . .in a different way._

Sasuke poked my arm and I focused on him, blinking.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"What? Why would something be wrong?"

_Besides the fact that I just decided that you were cute. And not. . .not __**puppy dog**__ cute. __**Cute**__ cute._

"You just started. . ." He frowned as he gestured toward my face. ". . .you started blushing."

"Sorry. . .I was thinking about something else."

"What. . .were you thinking about?"

". . .are you hungry?"

Sasuke blinked, as though confused by the sudden change of topic.

"A little."

Then we should go downstairs. Iruka said he'd make us something."

"Alright."

I sat up and inched off the side of my bed. I turned around, expecting Sasuke to follow. He stayed where he was, though, his head turned to the side so he couldn't meet my eyes.

"Sasuke? Aren't you coming?"

"I. . .I can't. . .I can't. . ." The raven trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"What?" I half crawled back onto my bed to hear.

"I-I can't. . .walk."

I sat back. "Oh. Well. . .that could be a reason not to follow."

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Why? I mean. . .is it something _because _of your coma, or something that caused it?"

"I. . .I think it's because of it."

"Well, as long as you're going to be alright _eventually_, it's fine. Right?" Sasuke turned his eyes toward me, a faint smile on his lips. "Right."

"So. . .how did you get up here? And how are you getting back downstairs?"

"Iruka. . .carried me. . ."

I frowned slightly. "No Iruka-san?"

". . .what?"

"You usually call him Iruka-san."

"I. . ."

"It's alright. Do you need help sitting up? Should I go and get Iruka, or do you think I can carry you?" Without waiting for an answer, I slipped an arm behind Sasuke's shoulders and carefully pushed him into a sitting position.

Sasuke looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks. ". . .thank you."

"Anytime." I looked down at the sheets for a moment.

_I __**am **__gay. I have to be. I just thought that he looks hot blushing like that. That qualifies me for being gay, doesn't it?_

"I-I don't think you _need_ to get Iruka. . .If you _want _to, you. . ."

I swallowed nervously. "Is that a good idea? If I drop you, you could get hurt."

The raven peered up at me from under his bangs. "Do. . .do you think you'll drop me?"

". . .no. I'm just afraid that I could."

"You won't."

"Alright." I slipped off the side of my bed and went over to Sasuke. "So. . .I kind of. . ." I pulled the blankets away from Sasuke's body, and my doubts came rushing back. He didn't look to be particularly heavy. In fact, it was the complete opposite. He was skinny, frail, almost. . .delicate. I was afraid simply picking him up would hurt him.

I felt Sasuke's eyes on me for a moment, and I turned mine up to meet them. It hurt me to see that look on his face.

Self-hatred.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, hugging him like I'd wished I could whenever he looked like that. Sasuke made a small sound of surprise, and I hugged him a little more tightly.

"Don't do that. Give yourself a little time to get better."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Please just give yourself some time. It took ten years for you to get like this. Don't expect ten days to fix it."

He rested his head against my shoulder. "Okay. . ."

I smiled, rubbing his back.

My door opened slowly. Iruka smiled when he saw Sasuke and I. "Shikamaru is on the telephone, Naruto. Should I tell him to call back later?"

The raven looked over his shoulder at my guardian.

I pulled away from Sasuke, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Uh. . .I guess so. Actually. . .I'll call him in a little while."

Iruka nodded. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Sasuke. I'll get you something you can change into, and then we can take you downstairs, alright?"

Sasuke nodded as Iruka left.

"Do I. . .stay here for now?" He asked.

"I guess." I snuck my hand closer and wrapped my fingers around Sasuke's. He glanced at me from under his bangs, a small smile on his lips.

"You keep touching my arm or taking my hand."

"You want to know something?"

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"I was afraid that if I touched you, you'd disappear."

He frowned at me. "That's. . .irrational."

"That's me. I hope you don't mind-"

"No."

"Alright." I tightened my fingers around his for a moment and he squeezed them back.

"Sasuke. . .this is all I could find." Iruka's voice said from the hallway. The brown haired man entered my room, carrying some clothing. "They used to be Naruto's, but they're a little too small for him. They might be a big on you, but not by too much."

"Thank you." Sasuke murmured.

"No problem." Iruka cast a glance at me. "Naruto. . .do you want to help him. . ." He held up the clothing and I blushed.

"Ummm. . ."

My guardian smiled faintly. "Alright. Go wait in the hall, then."

I nodded, giving Sasuke's hand another squeeze before I let go of it and stood up. "See you in a minute, okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I guess I'm going to call Shikamaru back while I wait."

"Good idea." Iruka passed me on my way to the door.

I waited for a minute in the doorway, watching as Iruka got to Sasuke's side. He leaned close to the raven, saying something soft to him. Sasuke shook his head and Iruka nodded. The brown haired man glanced up at me and smiled before turning his eyes back down.

"Ready?" He asked Sasuke. Again, the raven nodded. Iruka reached over and gently pulled the boys shirt up.

I turned away, hurrying down the hall. I entered Iruka's room and grabbed his phone before flopping on his couch. I dialed a familiar number.

"Hello? Nara residence."

"Hi. It's Naruto, is Shikamaru there?"

"Yes, hold on."

I stared at the ceiling, listening to the quiet of the house.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You called a little while ago?"

"Yeah. Iruka said you weren't up yet."

"Oh. I was. I was just waiting for Sasuke to wake up."

". . .he's at your house?"

"He's staying here for. . .probably for a while."

"Well that's good, I suppose."

"Me too. So, what'd you call about?"

"It doesn't matter. You're going to want to spend the day at home with your. . .friend."

"That'd be nice."

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Oh. . .okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I frowned at the phone as it went dead. I shrugged, then tossed it to the side and stood up to head back to my room. I stayed out of sight and knocked on the doorframe.

_I'm afraid to know what I'll think if I see Sasuke without a shirt on. . ._

"Are you almost done?"

"Almost." Iruka answered. "Is that better?" He asked quietly.

I didn't hear an answer, but Iruka laughed softly.

"Alright then. Naruto, why don't you come back in?"

I took a step into my room and smiled at Sasuke. He turned to me and smiled back.

"Do you want to go downstairs now or-now? Alright." The brown haired man leaned over to lift Sasuke up.

"Ummm. . .I'll do it."

Iruka straightened, frowning at me. "Are you sure?"

". . .yeah. I was about to bring him down when you came in."

"Alright." Iruka beckoned for me to come over to him. "Do you know how you need to pick him up?"

"There's a certain way?"

"I suppose there really isn't. You just need to make sure you don't drop him."

"What could happen. . .if he fell?" I glanced at Sasuke, who looked curious as well.

"There is the chance that he'd be fine, if a little bruised. What I'm more afraid of would be if he hit his head. He could relapse, at the very least. I was told that if that happened, he may not wake up again."

"That's what that article said before. The one you gave me two weeks ago. That if he didn't wake up in twenty-four hours, he wouldn't. But he did, ten years later. Doesn't that say something?"

"Yes, it does. But I'd rather not risk it. Who knows if he'll be as lucky a second time around."

I nodded slightly before glancing at Sasuke worriedly.

"Show me what you'd do to pick him up."

"Alright." Carefully, I slid an arm under Sasuke's knees while my other went around his back. "Like this?"

Iruka leaned over. "Yes. Exactly. Go ahead, then."

I straightened slowly. Sasuke looped his arms around my neck and held onto me tightly, as though he feared falling. After what Iruka and I had just spoken about, I couldn't blame him. He was light, although that wasn't exactly surprising.

"Perfect. Sasuke, are you alright?"

Sasuke had hidden his face in the crook of my neck, so I couldn't fully see him. From what I did see, however, I was pretty sure he was blushing fiercely.

He nodded his head quickly, and I heard Iruka laugh softly.

"Then let's go downstairs. . ."

It was awkward going through the doorway, and I was terrified of missing a step on the stairs, as I had done more than once by myself. I didn't miss any, though. Iruka was next to me the entire time.

0o0o0

"You can't be that tired."

"Sasuke, you carry yourself up those stairs and tell me you're not tired."

"Even if that was possible, I would never admit to being tired."

"I know. . .but still. . ."

"Stop whining."

"I don't know if it's good or bad that you're getting that attitude back."

"You love it."

"I don't know. . .I kind of liked you this morning, all shy like that."

". . .freak."

I sighed in defeat. "Yes. I'm a freak. And _you_ love it."

"Che."

I crawled onto my bed next to him and pushed him back, throwing an arm across his chest as I laid down.

"What's that about?" He asked. I knew he was pouting without turning my head.

"Night time. Let's go to sleep."

"This coming from the person who was afraid to touch me."

"Hey. I was entitled. You were the ghost for the first part of this friendship."

"Hmmm. . ."

_Now he's thinking about something. . ._

"N-Naruto. . .?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke didn't speak for a moment, and I turned onto my side to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's. . .wrong. . .I just. . .Do. . .do you want to know about. . ."

". . .about what?"

"About why I was. . ."

I stared for a moment. "Why you were in your coma?"

He nodded slightly.

"I _do_ want to know. But only when you want to tell me."

"I. . .I want to tell you. It's. . .it's what I was dreaming about. . .last night."

I slowly sat up.

"You. . .you had a dream a while ago, no?" He asked softly.

"Itachi left you. But that was just a dream."

Sasuke stared up at me. "Are you sure?"

"It wasn't?"

The raven blinked slowly before turning his eyes away.

"Your father shot your mother and then beat you like. . .like _that_?"

Sasuke nodded his head so slightly I nearly missed it.

"But. . .but that. . ." I had simply felt _sick_ after dreaming about that. It had been cruel in ways I had never thought possible.

_It had to be horrible. . .knowing someone like that. . .and then having them enjoy causing you pain. . ._

"But, doesn't that only explain your mother? How did. . .how did _he_ die? How did. . ."

". . ._Father_. . .he-he stopped. You. . .you didn't see that part."

I nodded slowly.

"When. . .when he stopped. . .I-I think he realized what he'd done."

I waited for him to continue.

"I. . .I was still awake. . .and. . .and he shot himself in front of me."

"He killed himself?"

". . .yes. . ."

"Sasuke. . ."

"I-I know it's wrong. . .but. . .he. . .I _wished_ he'd killed me. He did all those things to me, but he was still. . .he was still my father. I d-didn't want to lose everyone like that. I didn't want to _see_ it happen. I didn't want to know for the rest of my life that I could never do _anything_."

"Sasuke. . ."I gently reached out a hand, but he slapped it away.

"Don't try that! That's not going to make it stop!"

I laid down on my side again and snaked my arms around Sasuke's body. He hit me a few times, trying to get away, but his body just wasn't strong enough to go an entire day and then fight at the end.

"Hush."

"No!"

"I know nothing's right, but let me try and help you."

He grabbed the front of my shirt, his hands tightening into fists. "I'm not going to break down and cry for you so you can make it all better."

"I don't want you to. Just settle down."

"I'm trying! It's-it's. . .not easy."

"I know. Just try."

"I am!"

I pulled him a little closer, gently rubbing his back. "Please. . .I want you to be better, whether I help or not."

"Help me." He pleaded.

"I'm trying. I can only do so much. You have to do the rest."

"What do I do?"

Silence answered Sasuke's whispered words.

I didn't know what I _could_ do, no matter what I wanted.

* * *

_Did you like it? _

_Review please!!!_


	12. Fantastic Greetings, Meetings, and Ends

_A little late, but better than never. . ._

_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 12: Fantastic Greetings, Meetings, and Ends of Days**

_**Why **__did they call me down __**today**__, of all days?!_

I glared at the wall in the nurses office, waiting for the senile old woman to finish making tic marks on her cards.

The bell rang, letting me know second period was over, and I started fidgeting. I needed to be in class third period. It was more important than anything.

After having spent the last two weeks in our house, Sasuke was going to go to school with me. He'd taken all sorts of tests, and was permitted to enter my grade. No one had any clue how someone who should only have a seven year olds education could possibly know more than your average seventeen year old.

Well, except for me. I knew why. But saying that would. . .complicate things.

This morning, Iruka had driven Sasuke into school so he could get everything sorted out. The first class he would be in would be third period English with Kakashi.

I was supposed to meet him there, too, so he wouldn't be alone. He technically had all my classes, so he would never be by himself.

_But now she's taking so long. . ._

"Alright. . .you're free to go to class. It's third period, so I hope you have all your books."

_I know what period it is!_

"Thank you. Yes, I have everything." I said, backing out of the office.

The bell signaling the start of class rang, and I almost started running.

"Hey, Naruto. I didn't know you were over here third."

I turned around, continuing to walk.

"Niel, hi. Uh, no. I'm going across the building. I have English, but I was at the nurse."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Just a physical. Aren't you going to be late?"

"Nah." The brown haired boy held up a pass. "Bathroom."

"Oh. Alright. I _really_ have to hurry. Sorry."

"Okay. See you at lunch, then." He called after me.

I flat out ran down the hall, ignoring the fact that I'd probably get in trouble for it. I came to a halt outside Kakashi's classroom.

I smiled and leaned over. "You waiting for me?"

Sasuke's head snapped up in surprise. He stared for a moment before blinking, focusing on me. "I-I didn't want to be alone."

I nodded, reaching out to gently give his hand a squeeze. "I don't want you to be by yourself. Are you ready to go now?"

". . .yeah."

"Don't worry." I said as I began pushing Sasuke's wheelchair. "He probably isn't going to. . .he's here."

"Well hello to you too, Naruto."

I saw Sasuke duck his head and I knew he was trying to keep himself from laughing. I poked him between the shoulder blades and he jumped, jerking his head back up.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. "Why are you on time today?"

Kakashi smiled down at Sasuke. "I have a new student. Would this happen to be him?"

I nodded. "This is Sasuke."

The boy stared at Kakashi for a moment. "He's wearing a mask."

"Adds character." I said.

Sasuke glanced up at Kakashi. "I suppose."

"Don't bash my mask-edness."

"That's not a word." The raven pointed out.

"Well. . ."

"Leave him be, Sasuke. Kakashi's got a few screws loose, but that just works to our advantage." I had whispered the last sentence, and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at me.

"So wait. . .this is Sasuke?"

Shikamaru was looking toward the three of us in the front of the room.

"Yup. This is him."

"Well. . .Hi there, kid. Naruto hasn't stopped talking about you."

Sasuke blushed, tipping his head so his bangs hid his eyes. "Y-you're Shikamaru?"

"It amazes me that he's said anything about me. What about her?" The pony tailed boy tilted his head toward the dark haired girl beside him.

"H-Hinata?"

"Y-Yes. I'm pleased to finally m-meet you."

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Wow." I said with a grin. "Between you and Hinata, I can't decide who's going to stutter and blush more."

Sasuke looked up at me sharply.

"What? It's true. Unless you-"

Sasuke punched me in the ribs. It wasn't extremely hard, but it was enough to hurt. Just a little.

"Ah. . ." Kakashi chuckled. "He's spunky. So I take it you two are friends."

"Yeah, we are."

"Well, I'm glad. I hate having new students who no one gets to know. The most depressing thing in this line of work is lonely children and failing people."

"I didn't know you thought that."

Kakashi shrugged. "Yeah."

"You know you were late on _my_ first day, right? And you don't seem to mind handing out detentions."

"There were. . ._complications_ on your first day. As for detentions. . .detention and failing are two completely different things."

"My mother doesn't seem to agree." Shikamaru muttered.

"Your mother is a very sensible woman, then."

". . .she is?"

"Quite. If I had a child, I'd treat them the same way if they failed as I would if they got detention."

"I thought you just said that detention and failing are different."

"They are. The punishment for either should be the same, though."

I threw my hands up in defeat. "You can never win with adults."

Kakashi shrugged. "Why don't you go take your seats?"

"Alright."

The silver haired man grinned. He pulled out his orange book, using it to give us a mock salute as he went to his desk and sat down, tipping his chair back on two legs.

I began pushing Sasuke toward the back of the room where I sat with Shikamaru and Hinata. The raven had a small frown on his face and was looking in Kakashi's direction. He jumped suddenly and grabbed the wheels of his chair, stopping its forward motion.

"Kakashi? Kakashi Hatake?"

The man looked up, a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes?"

"You. . .you're. . .why. . ."

"So you _do_ remember me. I was positive you were too young."

"What? You know each other?"

"Kakashi. . .he-he knew Itachi. I-I think they had a class or two together."

"I can remember going to your house. You used to cling to Itachi like your life depended on it. It was unbearably cute."

I saw Sasuke give Kakashi a small, strained smile. "Do you. . .have you. . .have you heard from him since. . .?"

"No, I'm sorry, Sasuke." Kakashi had a genuinely apologetic look on what was visible of his face.

The raven nodded slightly, folding his hands in his lap and staring at them.

I looked between the two of them, unsure what I should do. I shifted my feet uncomfortably and Sasuke twisted his neck around, looking up at me. There was a smile on his lips and it hurt because it was so obviously fake.

"You want to go sit down or is standing in class something you do all the time?"

I returned to maneuvering Sasuke through the tables and chairs. By the time I'd seated myself, I heard the familiar voice at the door.

"Oh my God. You were on time. Again."

"Well, yes. I was. And so, you are late. And so are you. . .and so are you. . .and-should you be late? Why not. Late. Late. Late. . .Hey! Late people get to use that fun thing called a textbook!"

I poked Sasuke lightly in the arm. "See what I mean about him not minding the detentions?"

"Is that what he's doing?"

"Yup."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shikamaru eyeing Sasuke. I frowned at him and he shrugged.

"Sorry."

Sasuke turned his head in Shikamaru's direction. "What?"

"Your friend is glaring at me."

". . .he's your friend, too, right?"

"Yes. I think he's protective of you, and I've offended him, though."

"What? How?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it was something to do with me looking at you."

Sasuke tilted his head, peering at me. "Are you protective of me?"

"I don't want anyone to do anything that could hurt you in any way. If that's being protective, I guess I am. I'd like to think that I'm something more along the lines of caring."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I was just wondering why he was in a wheelchair."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius? You should know."

"Genius only extends to things I've learned before."

". . .oh. Well, with Sasuke here, you have competition."

Shikamaru snorted. "Really? I doubt it. No offense, but even though you got into this class, it's probably going to take some work to get up there with your grades."

I let my lips twitch into a smile. "There's going to be competition, isn't there?"

Sasuke shook his head slightly. "No, Naruto. He's right. I'm not going to just be able to pick everything up."

"Liar." I turned to Shikamaru. "Did you have any of that Chem homework?"

"Chemistry? I thought we were in Bio." Sasuke frowned at me in confusion.

"Shikamaru is in some accelerated program thing. So he has Chem."

The boy frowned before flipping open a folder and handing a sheet to me. I looked it over quickly. "You didn't answer this one."

"It was too troublesome. Too much work. . .and I didn't feel like finishing it."

"You _couldn't_ finish it?"

Shikamaru frowned.

I nodded with a small grin on my face. "Alright. Here's one that you _did_ do, so you can check his answer. How many pounds of sulfur will be produced from the decomposition of 318.2 pounds of copper (I) sulfide to produce 254.0 pounds of copper metal and sulfur?"

I looked up at Sasuke. He frowned, turning his eyes toward the ceiling in thought. He mouthed something to himself with a small frown on his face. Finally, he turned his eyes on me, a small scowl on his lips.

"Why are you asking me?"

"What's the answer?"

". . .64.2 pounds."

I showed the homework sheet to Shikamaru. The boy frowned, then glanced toward Sasuke.

"Fine. I might have competition. How did you know that?"

Sasuke shrugged slightly, glancing discreetly in my direction. "My brother used to tell me about all this stuff."

"And you remembered it from when you were little?"

". . .ummm. . .yeah?"

"You four in the back may want to pay attention now." Kakashi called. "Alright, where were we? Ah, yes. . .vocabulary, unit six. The first word is ameliorate. Can anyone tell me the definition?"

Sasuke glanced at me.

"If you know it, raise your hand." I whispered.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't want to."

I grinned, raising my hand. "Kakashi, Sasuke knows, but he's too afraid to raise his hand by himself."

The raven blushed, hiding his face as several people turned toward him curiously.

"Ah, yes. Sasuke, please let us know the definition. It would seem that at least one of my students is intelligent enough to look through their workbooks. Answer?"

"To-to improve or m-modernize."

I turned toward Shikamaru. "See? Competition."

0o0o0

By the time lunch came around, Shikamaru was actually complaining about how many times people had mentioned 'that new kid who knows everything'.

"Sasuke. . .you might need to hide from Shikamaru."

The raven frowned, then turned to look at Shikamaru. He reached out and poked the other boy in the side. Shikamaru frowned down at him.

"What?"

"Sorry."

The pony tailed boy blinked. ". . .why?"

"You're angry with me."

"Oh. No I'm not. Not with you, really. Just. . .everyone who feels the need to tell me that you're intelligent."

"Why would everyone tell you. . .that?"

I leaned forward, my arms resting on the back of Sasuke's chair as we continued walking. "Rumor has it that Shikamaru is the smartest person to ever pass through this school."

". . .no offense, but so what?"

"As the new rumor has it, you're going to give Shikamaru a run for his money."

"I'm not smarter than he is, though. I just. . .know this stuff. I've already learned it."

"Yeah, that's what you said earlier. I just don't get how." Shikamaru was staring at Sasuke, as though daring him to try and lie.

Sasuke had a slightly pinched expression on his face before I saw his eyes light up. "That's what it's called. . ." He murmured. "Someone. . .I guess it was Iruka. . .used to come and visit me when I was in the hospital."

". . .so?"

"I was _semiconscious_ for a long time, so when he would sit there and tell me about all these things, I could hear."

"Oh." Shikamaru looked surprised for a moment. "That explains it."

"You thought he was cheating?" I asked.

The boy shrugged slightly. "I didn't know what to think. That he cheated was one possibility."

I smiled down at Sasuke. The raven had turned his head slightly to look in my direction, as though seeking approval.

_No matter what he says, he __**is**__ pretty smart to come up with something like that in such a short amount of time._

"Sasuke, are you ready to meet the perverts?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "We're going to see perverts?"

"Well. . .kind of. They're just a bunch of Freshmen we're friends with. You know them. They're really nice, and I think they'd like to meet you."

"Have they said that?"

"Well. . .no. I don't think I ever mentioned that you were awake to them."

Sasuke nodded as I pushed him into the deserted cafeteria. Being able to leave class early was a perk to escorting a temporarily 'handicapped' student.

"How's this work?" I asked with a frown.

"How does what work?"

"Here." Shikamaru nudged me to the side, taking control of Sasuke's chair. "I'll get him to the table, you go get lunch for the two of you. I'll stay with him until you get back."

"Thanks." I hurried toward the kitchen area. I had given Sasuke a small wave before hurrying away, but I could still feel his eyes staring holes into my back.

"Aren't you a little early?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yeah. I was helping my friend down. I have a pass somewhere. . ." I gestured toward the door.

"It's alright. Here."

The woman pushed two tray's across the counter.

"Thank you." I nodded my head and then hurried to pay, because the bell had just rung.

The second I stepped out of the kitchen, I felt Sasuke's eyes on me again.

_I think he's going to be like this a lot. Maybe I should talk to Iruka about it. He's. . .clinging. He __**really**__ doesn't want me to even leave his sight. _I smiled warmly at him and saw him visibly relax. _Maybe he's like that because. . .he likes being cared for? Kakashi said he clung to Itachi like his life depended on him, so maybe. . .I'm his new Itachi?_

"Alright. I give you. . ." I frowned at the food I'd gotten. "Chicken. . .something. I don't know what it's called, but it's actually the best tasting thing they serve, so you're lucky."

Sasuke tilted his head, looking at the food questioningly.

_I hate to say it. . .but I think it's staring back. . ._

"You might want to eat it before it decides to run away."

Sasuke frowned at it and poked it with a fork I handed to him. "It's dead." He announced, looking up. "Unless it's a vampire or zombie thing, it shouldn't try to run away."

Shikamaru shook his head as he stood up. "Cute. Very cute. I'm going to get something before everyone shows up." He began to walk away and people began to enter the cafeteria.

I picked up my lunch and looked for a way to take a bite out of it without getting tomato sauce all over myself. I glanced up to see that Sasuke was watching me.

"What? The food really isn't as bad as I was making it out to be."

". . .no. People are staring at me." He whispered.

I glanced around and saw someone quickly look away. "Do you want me to sit next to you?"

"Please? I-I don't like it."

I nodded and pushed my things across the table. "So what's so bad about people staring?"

Sasuke bowed his head slightly. "I don't like being stared at. . ."

"Why not?" I sat down and inched a little closer to the raven.

"I-I was always. . .that kid who would come into school with-with bruises, who-who sometimes could barely walk. I. . .people used to stare at me. . .and they wouldn't. . .they would never do anything. They would just stare."

I nodded slightly, unsure of what to say.

"Hey! Naruto, who's this?"

I looked up and smiled. "Hi guys. Remember when I asked about getting that picture drawn of my friend? Well, this is him. This is Sasuke."

The raven glanced up, the painful look in his eyes dissipating. He let the corners of his mouth twitch up into a near smile.

"Nice to finally meet you."

The three freshmen waved on their way into the kitchen area.

"We'll be right back!"

I nodded, turning my eyes back on Sasuke. As soon as the others had gone, he'd let his eyes drop again, his hair hiding his face. I bit my lip and placed my hand on his leg beneath the table. The raven turned his head slightly, but I still couldn't see his eyes.

_Two weeks ago. . .I think he would just let me know everything. He's still like that. But. . .I think he's. . .not as much like that. He's starting to close up a little, maybe. Like. . .he'll tell me things, but not everything. _

I pulled my hand away and stared forward. Carefully, I picked up my food and took a deliberate bite. I glanced in Sasuke's direction, and saw that he'd lifted his face a little.

_I need to make him a little less dependant on me. I want to take care of him, but what if I can't? What if I do something stupid and completely mess things up? It would be bad. Really bad. He'll talk to me when he needs to, but I'm not going to put any pressure on him. I'll just be. . .here. If he really needs me. . ._

I heard Sasuke chuckle softly and looked up. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he pointed at my lap.

"You almost got sauce all over your leg." He informed.

I looked down to see red covering my chair. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sasuke took a cautious bite out of his food.

"Yum!"

The two of us looked in the direction of the kitchen. Shikamaru was leaving the kitchen, followed by our other friends.

"We had to rescue Shika from some crazed jock." Rhiannon explained. "I think the guy either wanted to eat him or take every meal he could lay eyes on."

"As if you declaring you were thirsty enough to pretend you were a vampire is any better." Alexis commented.

The other girl shrugged. "I was thirsty. I still am. Watch out, I might suck your blood." She hissed for effect.

Sasuke stared at the girl for a moment and then turned a questioning look toward me.

"She doesn't normally bite."

"I do normally bite. Taliesin annoys me, and I tell him 'Stop or I'll bite you.' Then he annoys me more, and I just bite him. It's usually in the middle of Wal-Mart, too."

"Remind me never to annoy you."

"Will do." Rhiannon sat down beside Sasuke. "You're sitting across from Niel today. Watch out. He might confuse you for me and play footsies with you."

I could see the question in Sasuke's eyes and chuckled. "If you feel something randomly crawling up your leg in the middle of the period, let us know. We'll beat Niel down for you."

"Something randomly crawling up my leg?"

"Yeah, like this." I inched closer to the table and tilted my body sideways so I could clumsily demonstrate.

Sasuke straightened up, blushing slightly. "O-Oh. Alright."

Niel snorted. "I'm not gay, so I won't be doing that any time soon."

"We need to introduce Sasuke to the world of explaining to Niel that he is in fact very gay and very in denial."

"I'm not in denial. I am not. Does he even know what it means to be gay?"

Shikamaru frowned at me for a moment. "It would probably be a good idea for him to know that, with the people he knows."

"Know what?" Sasuke frowned at all of us.

"Ummm. . .I'll tell you in a-"

"Do you feel any particular attraction to other guys?"

". . .what?"

"Have you ever wanted to kiss another guy, see another guy without clothing, touch another guy, or do something totally inappropriate with another guy? Am I missing anything?"

"How about strangle the gay guy sitting across from you who is being insensitive?"

Niel frowned. "Have you ever wanted to. . .you know. . .have sex with another. . .boy?"

Sasuke was staring at Niel in shock. If that wasn't answer enough, I don't know what was.

_I don't think his brain has even __**considered**__ giving him teenage hormones yet. . ._

"I don't think he is. Welcome to the club." Niel held out his hand, and Sasuke looked at it like it might try to eat him. "Alright. . ."

I laughed slightly. "Being gay isn't a bad thing, Sasuke, so don't pay attention to him." I caught Shikamaru frowning at me and gulped slightly.

_I can't tell Sasuke that__** that**__ is exactly what I am. The way he's looking at Niel, I think he'd probably freak out. I mean. . .we've been sleeping in the same bed for weeks. He would freak out. I know it._

"Just ignore him. Finish eating, your food is getting cold."

The raven ducked his head slightly and picked up the chicken. He frowned at it, then took another cautious bite.

"Congratulations." Niel said. "It hasn't bitten you yet."

"This meal is awesome, Niel. I don't know why you like to be mean about it. You happen to like the chicken patties. Danny tested those in the middle school cafeteria, you know."

"How did he do that?" Alexis asked as she began picking at her food.

"He stood on one side of the cafeteria and chucked it at the opposite wall."

"And?"

"It bounced back and hit him in the face."

"You're kidding."

"I kid you not. Tal and Fox both did a couple experiments. They both said at different times that simply dropping a chicken patty gives you a bounce factor of three feet."

"I'm glad that I take your advice and never get those things."

"Imagine what they do to your stomach."

Sasuke had finished most of his meal by now and calmly put down the last few bites. "I'm done." He murmured.

"You're looking a little green." Rhiannon noted.

The raven nodded. "I know."

"Drink your milk. It helps."

Sasuke nodded again and proceeded to chug down the milk on his tray.

"See? It helped a bit, didn't it?"

". . .yeah."

"Good. I was about to steal your drink, by the way."

Niel frowned. "If you're really that thirsty, you can have some of this." The brown haired boy pushed a bottle of iced tea across the table.

The girl eyes it for a moment. "You want it back?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." She took the bottle and took a few swallows. "That's good enough for now."

Everyone shuffled to grab their trays as a woman walked past, pushing a garbage can.

"Everything going alright, Ashley?"

I frowned at her, looking around the table. I was about to ask who she was talking to when Niel ducked his head.

"Yeah. And with you?"

"Good. See you next week."

"Ashley?" I asked as soon as the woman was gone.

The boy looked mortified. "Ummm. . .she came looking for someone named Ashley one day. I said 'Do I look like an Ashley?' and for some reason, she now knows me as Ashley."

"Nice." I glanced at Sasuke to see him biting his lip to keep himself from laughing aloud. "You're allowed to laugh." I told him.

He shrugged slightly before snickering. "I'm sorry. Just. . .Ashley?"

Niel scowled. "Well, so what _girly_?"

Sasuke sobered up instantly. "What?"

"Girly. You look like a girl. I'd rather have a girls name than look like a girl."

"Not sure what's better." Alexis commented. "I'd rather be an effeminate guy than one who is questioning his masculinity."

"Personally, I think an effeminate guy is much hotter than one of those robot men with so much muscle they can't move." Rhiannon added.

Alexis nodded. "I agree. A little muscle is one thing, but there is a point were it gets to be too much."

"Naruto? Do you agree?"

I nearly blushed as Sasuke turned his head in my direction. "Effeminate. Body builder guys creep me out."

"Hey Niel. On a scale of one to ten, rate Sasuke's hotness."

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"Because you're my brother and I _love_ you _so_ much."

Grudgingly, Niel glanced at Sasuke. "Eight." The raven blushed and Niel frowned. "Nine."

"Why not ten?"

"I'm not gay."

"If you were?"

". . .ten."

"Success!"

The brown haired boy scowled again. "I hate you."

"But we love you."

"I hate you." He repeated.

"No you don't."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"But you don't. . ."

As Niel and Rhiannon continued arguing, Alexis shook her head.

"So Naruto. You wanted me to make a picture of him?" She pointed at Sasuke, and I nodded.

"Yeah. I wish I'd been able to find a picture, but he's here now, so you know what he looks like."

"You wanted a picture of me?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"Well. . .yeah. She's a good artist and I thought it would be a good idea. I mean. . .I didn't get to see you all the time. And. . ."

". . .you missed me?"

". . .kind of? I asked for it after. . .I had that dream about your brother."

Sasuke nodded slightly. "Can I have a picture of him?" He asked.

Alexis smiled faintly. "I'll see what I can do. Although right now. . ." She turned to the side. "Niel! As your older sister, I command you to shut up!"

The brown haired boy frowned. "I hate it when you pull age."

"You know. . ." I said thoughtfully. "You never explained that whole brother and sister thing to me."

"We didn't?"

"No."

Rhiannon pointed around the table. "Anyone who has been deemed one of my closest friends has been given the title of brother or sister. It's really as simple as that."

"So. . .I'm a brother?"

"Well, yeah."

"Huh. How many older siblings do you have?"

"Just two. Kiara and Alyssa. You'll be my first older brother. And I guess Shikamaru is a brother as well."

The pony tailed boy looked up from where he'd put his head down to sleep. "Good for me. . ." He rested his head back on his arms, closing his eyes.

"I don't know you that well yet, but you're probably going to be a brother, too, Sasuke."

The raven blinked in surprise. "I will?"

"I imagine."

"Welcome to the family, to everyone who didn't know they were already in it." Alexis said with a smile.

Niel leaned back in his chair, stretching. "Yeah. Welcome to our dysfunctional family."

I saw Sasuke sit up a little straighter, and I thought for a moment. . .I'm not sure. That he was happy to be a part of a 'family'? Well, anyway, that was until I saw the blush on his cheeks. I glared across the table at Niel, who had just finished stretching. He jumped, yelping, and I had a moment of intense satisfaction knowing he'd been kicked.

"Tisk tisk, Niel. You just welcomed Sasuke to the family. What you're implying there would now be called 'incest'."

"_There will be no incest_!"

I nearly died laughing as people from the surrounding tables looked at Niel.

"So troublesome. . ." Shikamaru murmured.

"But. . .incest? I'd never do anything like that."

The bell rang, cutting off Niel's pleading for innocence.

"Ugh. I was late for Math on Friday." Niel grumbled. "I can't be late today or I'll get detention. See you later." The brown haired boy hurried away.

"Bye!"

The rest of us slowly got our belongings together and began to walk toward the door.

"You realize he's just trying to get away because he's embarrassed, right?"

"It doesn't take a genius." The girls waved over their shoulders with a call of 'Can't be late. We'll walk with you tomorrow!'

I tugged lightly on a lock of Sasuke's hair, carefully steering his chair with one hand. He turned to look over his shoulder at me.

"Hmm?"

"What'd you think?"

"They aren't bad. I was kind of surprised that they. . .accepted me like that. It's like they didn't even care that they'd never met me before."

"They're like that."

"And they didn't even look like they noticed. . ." He gestured downward, and I understood that he was talking about being unable to walk.

"That's another thing they really don't care about. It doesn't matter what you look like to them. It's your personality and your actions that they care about. I haven't known them for all that long, but that's what I've learned."

"Then they're good people?"

"Basically. They're the kind of people you wish more people were like."

"I wish there were people like that around when I was younger."

"There had to have been some."

Sasuke shrugged slightly, facing forward. "I don't know. No one ever really. . .cared. You're. . .you're my first friend."

"I'm glad. You're my best friend."

"You've said that before. . ."

"It's as true today as it was five days ago. And it will be just as true five years from now, unless you say otherwise."

"I don't think I will."

"I didn't think you would."

0o0o0

We had movie Monday in Global, which was alright except for how much it bored me out of my mind. Sasuke didn't appear to realize he was the only one who seemed to be paying attention. I had the feeling I was going to be able to ask him about the movie and he'd answer all my questions correctly.

We were standing in the entry hall after the final bell had rung, waiting for Iruka to show up, because Sasuke couldn't ride the bus just yet.

"Here. Wait here for a second. I'm going to check and see if Iruka's over there, and we just can't see him from where we are."

Sasuke nodded, and as I turned away and walked over to the doors, I felt his eyes on my back.

_Iruka isn't here yet. . .he promised he'd be on time. . ._

I turned around and my heart nearly stopped. Someone, a certain sandy haired, scowling someone, was standing behind Sasuke, glaring at me. I cautiously walked forward and stood in front of the raven. He peeked up at me, and his eyes clouded for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" He murmured.

"No. Not anymore." I waved a hand. "Kakashi! Hi!"

The silver haired man looked up from his orange book. I saw his eyes wander toward the person glaring over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sam. You have after school detention, if I recall. I would get going before it was increased another three days."

The boy hurried away.

"I think he's out to get me." I murmured as Kakashi got to my side.

"It's likely. Most people don't bother trying to discipline idiots like him. It just doesn't work."

"But you bothered."

"He was bothering one of my favorite students."

"Well that explains it, doesn't it?"

"Of course. So Sasuke. How was your first day back?"

The raven frowned in thought. "Enlightening." He said at long last.

"I'm glad. That's normally what school is for, you know."

"Mmmm." Sasuke looked down for a moment, the frown still on his lips.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a frown of my own.

"Oh. . .no. . .I'm just thinking." Sasuke looked up with a faint smile. "Don't worry."

"I'll try not to. I can't make any guarantees."

"You're hopeless."

"As I've been told countless times before, by you and others."

"Well then, it must be true."

"It would seem that the two of you have everything under control." Kakashi said, amusement in his voice. "I'll be going. I have a date tonight. Maybe I'll get lucky."

I snorted a small laugh. "You need a lot of luck for that to even be a possibility." I teased.

"I'm taking that as a direct insult. I'm making you fail your next quiz."

My mouth hung open for a moment as my teacher began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" I went to hurry and close the few steps between us, but my foot caught on the edge of Sasuke's wheelchair. I made a small sound of shock as I fell. I caught the back of Sasuke's chair. . .

. . .and froze. I stared straight ahead into Sasuke's eyes. They were as wide as mine were. I swear that neither of us breathed for the full two seconds before I hurriedly stumbled into a standing position and fell back a step.

"Ummm. . .sorry. I. . ." I watched as Sasuke ducked his head. I caught him bringing his hand up to his lips for just a second, but then his hand dropped back into his lap and he blushed fiercely.

"No. . .I. . .I was in the way. I'm. . .I'm sorry. . ."

"It-it's alright. I. . .I'm fine with it. . .I mean. . .it's not a bad thing. . .I'd be fine if it happened again. . .I'm shutting up now." I nodded my head furiously.

I heard Kakashi chuckle in amusement from where he had stopped. "Embracing your gayer side?"

I glared at him until he laughed aloud and continued walking away.

_Well at least we got that out of the way. _I thought sarcastically. _I just more or less kissed my best friend. __**Accidentally**__ kissed, but kissed none the less._

I glanced at Sasuke. He was still blushing and refused to meet my eyes.

_Did he hear Kakashi? I hope not. Please. . .I don't want him to be mad that I didn't tell him I like guys. He can't be mad at me._

The next few minutes passed in awkward silence.

Finally, the door swung open and Iruka looked into the building.

"Hey boys. Did you have a good day?"

I nodded and began pushing Sasuke outside and to the car. When we had gotten settled, we both returned to silence.

"Is something wrong?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"No." Sasuke said from the backseat.

". . .no. Everything's fine. Just. . .tired. That's all. Right?"

"Exactly."

I glanced back to see Sasuke staring out the window. I could see his eyes reflected in the glass and could tell that he was thinking. Without seeming to notice, he let one hand reach up to carefully touch his lips.

I abruptly looked forward.

_Why am I trying to convince myself that Sasuke liked that?_

* * *

_Review please! I live off of reviews!!_

_So. . .for the next chapter, I need some help. What could Kakashi give Sasuke as a gift, and what would Sasuke give Naruto?_


	13. Just A Holiday Fever

_Ah. . .It's finally done. Sorry it took so long, but as you should notice, this is my longest chapter yet._

_I almost posted it last night, but my computer killed Microsoft TWO SECONDS before I saved it. Anyway. . .Enjoy!!!_

**_Merry Christmas!!!_**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Just A Holiday Fever**

"Naruto. . .what are you doing?"

"Multitasking." I looked up as a large pot dropped to the floor and nearly crushed my foot. I smiled as I untangled myself from the phone cord.

"You're cooking and talking on the phone?"

". . .yeah."

Iruka shrugged slightly. "Try not to make so much noise."

"Alright."

As my guardian wandered away, I crouched down and tugged a cookie sheet from the back of the cupboard. There was a loud crash as something tumbled off of it, and then the kitchen fell silent.

"Sorry about that." I said into the phone. "_Please_. You _have_ to help me. You're a genius. Tell me what to do."

I heard Shikamaru sigh. "Tell me what your problem is again."

I growled wordlessly. "It's Christmas Eve and I still haven't gotten anything for Sasuke. What should I do?"

"I thought you said you'd finished your shopping."

"I did. . .except for Sasuke." I cracked an egg into a bowl and fished out a fragment of shell.

"You're making him cookies. Isn't that enough of a present?"

"No!" I'd shouted, but I wasn't exactly sure if it was because my second egg had shattered in my hand and bowl or that I was answering my friend. I decided it was for both as I dumped out my egg and shell concoction and started again.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked in amusement.

"He's not eating."

"I repeat. Why not?"

"He has some sort of stomach virus. This is just a peace offering."

"Peace offering?"

"The last time I went into my room. . ." I nearly cheered as I finished cracking my eggs without a problem. Doing so would have cause me to drop the phone into the bowl, so I decided against it. "The last time I went into my room, I said 'hi' and Sasuke rolled over and threw up."

"Oh. That's. . .pleasant."

"Mmm. . ." I added the eggs to the sugar and butter that I'd already combined.

"How did cookies become a peace offering if he can't even speak without throwing up?"

"It's for when he gets better. Back to my problem. What should I get him?"

". . .he's your friend. You should know."

"But I don't!" I dropped my fork and hurriedly picked it up. "You're just too lazy to help me." I accused.

"You're the second person who's called me with the same problem."

"Really? Who else called you?"

"Sasuke did."

". . .what'd you tell him?"

"Why would I tell you-one minute." The phone was muffled and I could just barely hear a woman's voice. When the phone was finally uncovered, I heard Shikamaru sigh. "My father just got home. It would appear that he bought a deer, and it's now eating my mothers favorite table cloth. I'll get back to you later."

". . .alright? Good luck with your deer. I'll talk to you soon. Merry Christmas, if I forget to call you tomorrow. And think about what I asked!"

"Hm. Fine. Merry Christmas."

I hung up the phone, juggling several spoons. Finally, I just gave up and stuck one in my mouth before frowning down at my cookie dough.

". . .'s mishing shomfing. . ." I blinked, then finished licking off the spoon so I could dump it into the ever growing pile of dishes in the sink. I dug through the pantry for about five minutes before walking into the hall. "Iruka?! Where are the chocolate chips? I can't finish making cookies without-oh."

A bag had dropped onto my head from up at the top of the stairs. I leaned over to pick it up and then peered upwards to see Iruka frowning down at me.

"What were they doing upstairs?" I asked.

"I had to hide them from you and Sasuke. Please keep quiet."

". . .oh. I forgot. Thanks."

"No problem. . ." Iruka made his way down the hall toward my room, undoubtedly checking on Sasuke.

I went back into the kitchen and opened the bag, taking a handful of chocolate chips to munch on. I then poured about half the bag into my dough and stirred them in. After that, I plopped random blobs of dough onto the cookie sheet and put it into the oven, carefully trying to keep myself from getting a horrible burn on my hand.

I sat down at the counter and alternately stared at the timer and flipped through a magazine.

_How come I can't just get some random inspiration? I have to find Sasuke a present. How is it so hard to find something for someone you know so well?_

By the time my third tray of cookies had come out of the oven, I still hadn't come up with anything. It annoyed me beyond belief, too.

I dumped the still somewhat hot cookie sheet into the sink and stared at my cookies. I grabbed one and took a bite as I headed upstairs. I poked my head into Iruka's bedroom and promptly had the door slammed in my face. I'd caught a flash of golden wrapping paper, so I guessed that my guardian was wrapping presents.

_Which brings me back to my current dilemma. . ._

I tiptoed down the hall and slowly opened my door. I crept toward my bed and sat on the edge, trying not to make the frame creak as I stared down at Sasuke.

He _appeared_ to be sleeping now, although I imagined that he was probably just caught somewhere between sleep and awareness, and was simply too tired to keep his eyes open. His skin was flushed and his hair was slightly damp with sweat, making it darker than usual. I placed a hand lightly on his cheek and winced at how warm his skin felt against my own.

He swallowed roughly and opened his eyes halfway so he could peer up at me.

"Hey. Are you feeling any better, sweetie?"

"Don't. . .don't call me that."

". . .sorry. Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

The raven rolled onto his side, facing away from me as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I hate this. . ." He whispered.

"I know. . ." I gently rubbed his back, trying to loosen the knots that had managed to form there.

Suddenly, Sasuke tried to sit up. He was making a small choked sound. Hurriedly, I helped him. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist and pressed my other hand to his chest in an effort to keep him balanced when he swayed.

Sasuke hunched over, trying to hold his stomach again as something that appeared to be half sob and half whimper escaped his throat. He swallowed a few times before gulping down a breath of air. He shakily leaned back, twisting slightly in my arms to curl against me and tiredly rest his head against my chest.

I pushed his damp hair from his face, gently rubbing his arm. He'd closed his eyes again and was drawing in deep breaths. I let my hand travel down from his chest to his belly, my fingers gently ghosting over his shirt as I attempted to soothe him.

"Can I get you anything?" I murmured.

". . .no."

I nodded slightly. "Alright."

"Just. . ." His eyes squeezed shut a bit tighter for a moment and he swallowed. "Just don't leave. I. . .it's not as bad when. . ."

"So. . .I have a magical healing cuddling power?"

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and I got the first smile from him in a day and a half.

"Something like that. . ."

"I'm glad to hear it. So how does it work?"

Sasuke was silent for such a long time, I thought that maybe he'd fallen asleep. Finally, he looked up at me.

"When someone is just. . .around me, I can focus on them and not think about. . ."

I nodded. "Then I'll stick around. Maybe you'll get better faster."

"Mmm. . .that'd be nice."

"Has Iruka given you anything yet?"

". . .yeah. I've been trying to keep it down. It tasted horrible."

"I don't think good tasting medicine has been invented yet." I smiled as Sasuke rested his head against my shoulder, his breath steadily hitting my collarbone. I reached one hand up to gently stroke his hair, trying to lull him into a much needed sleep.

After a while, I could feel his breath slow and his body relax as he drifted off. I continued stroking his hair, though. It had been something I had wanted to do, for some reason, way back when I couldn't touch him. Now, I couldn't recall if I'd ever done it before.

_Well. . .I am now. . ._

0o0o0

I slowly opened my eyes and reached up with one hand to rub at them.

_When did I fall asleep? I didn't mean to. . ._

I lifted my head up, glancing around my room, and my eyes fell on my clock. I groaned, my head dropping back against my pillow.

_I wasted an entire afternoon! It's six already! I needed time to think! _

My hand slowly moved upward so I could gently push back Sasuke's long bangs. My fingers lingered against his check for a moment and I smiled faintly.

_. . .maybe it wasn't wasted. If Sasuke is feeling any better, it couldn't have been a waste. And. . ._

I rested the back of my hand against his forehead.

_. . .and it feels like his fever has started to go down. It could just be Iruka's medicine starting to work, but maybe simply being here with him really did help._

I stared at the ceiling for a moment in thought, then glanced back down at Sasuke, taking in the way he was still sleeping with his head resting against my shoulder. I frowned, but a slow smile quickly replaced it.

_That's it!_

Carefully, I caught the raven in my arms and placed him on his side, backing away. I adjusted the pillows, trying to cushion his head just right, before I gently tucked the covers around his body.

I nodded in satisfaction when Sasuke continued sleeping. He actually nuzzled into the pillow, one hand tightening on the fabric. This only proved to make my smile widen.

_Why didn't I think of it before?_

Quietly, I left my room, shutting my door as I went. I crept down the hall and peeked into Iruka's room. The brown haired man wasn't in sight, but now that I was listening, I could hear him moving around downstairs. I took the stairs two at a time, before I slipped on the last one. Somehow, I managed to stay standing, and I walked bouncily into the kitchen.

Iruka looked up and smiled in amusement. "Did you have a good nap?"

I shrugged slightly. "It was enlightening."

"I take it that you figured out whatever was on your mind."

"I did. Do you still have all of my old things?"

My guardian raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Of course I do."

"Where did you put them?"

"In a box in the closet." Iruka gestured toward the laundry room. "Why do you need them?"

I grinned. "You'll find out."

The brown haired man shook his head slightly. I started to walk to the closet, but stopped when the phone rang.

"I've got it!" I picked it up, holding it to my ear as continued walking toward the laundry room. "Hello?"

"Naruto, I'm glad to hear you."

I blinked, pausing for a moment. ". . .Kakashi?"

"Are you aware that it is very cold and that it is snowing?"

"It is?"

"Yes. You should look outside."

"It's dark out, though. I won't be able to see anything." I frowned as I continued walking, this time heading for the door.

"Is your offer still standing?"

I stopped walking. ". . .my offer?"

"May I visit your house for the holidays?"

"Ummm. . ." I looked over my shoulder. "Iruka?"

"Mmm?"

"Can someone come over for today and tomorrow?"

The brown haired man blinked, then nodded. "Alright. I'm not sure where they would sleep, but they could stay here. Why?"

"Ummm. . .one minute." I held up a finger. "You can stay." I said into the phone.

"Good. Are you going to look at the snow?"

". . .sure?" I flicked on the porch light and peered outside. Sure enough, snowflakes were spiraling out of the sky and gently landing on the ground, joining their already fallen friends.

I blinked in surprise. "Oh."

"Is something wrong?" Iruka walked up behind me, peering out the window. His eyes locked on the silver haired man who was standing on our porch, clicking his cell phone shut, as it was no longer needed. "Would that be our guest?"

". . .yeah." I opened the door. "Kakashi! Get inside! You don't have a coat on!"

Kakashi shrugged slightly, his hands finding their way to his pockets. "Am I late?"

Once again, I blinked in surprise. "We didn't know you were coming. . .yes. You were late." I didn't even bother explaining my logic as I gestured for him to come in. "You'll freeze to death out there."

"I must really be your favorite teacher, if you worry about me freezing to death." Kakashi trudged through the freshly fallen snow. He stomped his feet once inside, shaking his head and sending snowflakes flying.

"So you're Naruto and Sasuke's English teacher?" Iruka asked with a frown.

"Yes. And you would be their guardian, right?"

The brown haired man nodded.

"I'm _honored_ to meet you. You are a truly kind person to have accepted so many strangers into your family." Ever the opportunist, Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka on the cheek. He pointed upward when he saw my guardians shocked expression. "Your fault for putting mistletoe right there."

Iruka glanced up with a frown. He then looked back down at me. "I thought I told you and Sasuke _not_ to put mistletoe up."

I shrugged, cheeks heating up slightly. "Well. . ."

"You just had to get another kiss?" Kakashi asked with a small smile. He placed two fingers to his lips through his mask and then pressed them to my cheek, teasingly saying, "I can't kiss you. You're still underage."

"No I'm not. I turned eighteen in October." I managed to blurt out before my blush darkened.

It was true, the thing about me getting another kiss. After we'd hung the mistletoe and finished admiring our work, I'd leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. I'd been shocked, to say the least, when he'd tugged on my arm and gestured for me to lower my face again, so he could place a soft kiss on my cheek in return. When I'd asked why he'd done it, he'd shrugged and blushed, then told me that if I'd done it to him, it had to be alright to do it to me. There was also the fact that we were still underneath the mistletoe. He'd quickly rolled his chair away at that point, the blush still on his cheeks.

"You kissed Sasuke?" Iruka asked with a frown.

"I tripped. . .and kind of landed. . .kissing him. It wasn't really. . .a kiss. . .ummm. . .I have to go and wrap his present." I paused for a moment, looking up at Kakashi. "I forgot to give you your present before winter break started, so I guess Sasuke and I can give it to you tomorrow."

"Alright. I think I'll help. . .it's Iruka Umino, right? I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Iruka nodded, taking Kakashi's extended hand and shaking it. "I'm making dinner right now, so I suppose you can help me." The brown haired man paused. "I don't mean to seem rude, but can you cook?"

"When I need to. I'll help you with whatever I can."

Iruka took the phone from my hands and hung it up as he headed for the kitchen, my English teacher in tow. I had the feeling that they would get along fine. So long as Kakashi didn't open up and let too much of his perversion show through, that was.

I walked over to the closet that Iruka had indicated before and opened it. I knelt on the floor, pushing aside shoes and the bottoms of the coats that were hanging there, trying to find my prize.

At the back of the closet, I finally found a large cardboard box. I pulled it towards myself and carefully opened it. I smiled down at its contents. Old clothes and pictures were the things that I immediately saw. I dug a little deeper and found notebooks that had fallen out of use years ago. I paused as a particular photograph caught my eye. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw the ecstatic expression on my younger looking face. I was holding onto a small white puppy, and a brunette was frowning furiously at me as he attempted to pull the creature from my hands.

_Wow. . .when was the last time I even thought of Kiba? And Akamaru! I wonder how they're doing. . ._

I set the picture aside, intending to put it in my room somewhere. I had met Kiba. . .maybe nine years ago. He'd been my foster brother for some time. As I recalled, he hadn't really liked me at first. He kept claiming that I was too loud and obnoxious, but apparently, I'd grown on him. When I'd left his home, we'd both cried at the thought that we'd never speak to one another again.

After a little bit more shuffling, I managed to find what I was looking for. I held it up, grinning slightly.

_It's perfect!_

I hid the object behind my back as I walked through the kitchen. Iruka was frowning, knife in hand, arguing with Kakashi about something that I hadn't quite caught. The silver haired man was sitting on a stool across the counter him, leaning back slightly, as though he feared Iruka might decide to see what kind of damage being poked by a knife could do.

"I hate to interrupt, but what can I use to wrap Sasuke's present?"

Iruka turned his frown on me. "What do you need to wrap?"

I shook my head. "Can't tell you."

The brown haired man's frown turned into a small smile. "There are boxes and some wrapping paper on my bed. If you want a bag, there should be one or two up there. When you're finished, you should probably wake Sasuke up. If his fever is back, let me know, and I'll give him something."

"Alright. Thanks."

Iruka nodded as he turned back to his cutting board, his argument apparently forgotten. I walked out of the kitchen, switching Sasuke's present into my other hand so it remained hidden behind my body.

"Sasuke's sick?" I heard Kakashi ask in concern.

Iruka's response was lost as I headed up the stairs. Once in my guardians room, I frowned at the various colored papers and bags on his bed. I stared at them, growling in frustration.

"What one?" I whined, pawing through the papers.

About ten minutes later, I had settled on a metallic silver bag and dark blue tissue paper. It was just a guess, because I'd never asked before, but I thought that Sasuke's favorite color was blue, because his favorite shirt was blue. Even if it wasn't, I didn't think Sasuke would be horrified by the color choice. He wasn't really picky when it came to things like that. On more than one occasion, he'd actually borrowed one of my orange shirts, if that was any indicator.

I decided to leave my present in the corner of Iruka's room with a pile of other wrapped things. I wandered down the hall, stopping outside my bedroom. I heard Sasuke making a weak sobbing sound and hurried to open the door. The raven was sitting hunched over in the dark, and by the smell in my room, he had very recently thrown up into the bucket Iruka had placed beside my bed.

I sat on the edge of my bed and then crawled across it so I could place a comforting hand on Sasuke's side. The raven whimpered and I inched closer to him so he didn't have to move to lean against me. I pulled him closer and he pressed his forehead to my shoulder.

"You're not feeling better anymore." I murmured.

Sasuke nodded his head slightly. "How can I keep. . ." He choked, then swallowed roughly. "There's nothing in my stomach. . ."

"You know Iruka's going to try and get you to eat something." I said as I gently rubbed his back. "You haven't eaten anything in almost two days. If this keeps up much longer, we're going to need to bring you to see a doctor."

"I don't want to see a doctor." Sasuke whimpered. "I don't want to go to a hospital."

"I never said anything about hospitals, Sasuke."

"It's the same thing, though. . ."

I let my hand rub up and down the raven's back as I thought. Finally, my hand came to a stop. "Sasuke. . .are you afraid of hospitals?"

Sasuke _not_ answering was answer enough.

"I'll make you a deal, alright?"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly to let me know he was listening.

"If you'll eat something and try your hardest to keep it down, I'll try my hardest to stop Iruka from sending you anywhere. Is it a deal?"

Sasuke was nodding almost before I'd finished speaking. "Promise?"

". . .yeah."

_He must __**really **__be afraid of them. . ._

"Do you want me to go downstairs?" Sasuke murmured.

"Ummm. . .sure. I bet Kakashi wants to see how you're doing."

". . .Kakashi?"

"Yeah." I grinned slightly as Sasuke pushed himself away from me. "Kakashi is spending the night. I think he is, anyway."

"Hn."

I ruffled Sasuke's hair as I inched to the edge of the bed and stood up. I leaned over and wrapped one of my arms around Sasuke's back while my other snaked under his knees. I tried my best not to dig my fingers into his side, because he had told me before that I did that when I picked him up. It probably wasn't a good thing to do right now.

When I straightened, I couldn't help but grin at Sasuke. No matter how many times we'd done this, he always blushed.

_He should have a reason to blush. . ._

I nuzzled his neck and then blew against his skin. Sasuke had thrown his arms around my neck a moment before I had done this, and now he tightened them painfully.

"Alright. I'm sorry. Don't choke me, or I might drop you."

When I'd been released from the death grip, I found Sasuke scowling furiously at me.

"I'm _really_ sorry!" I started walking and got to my door. "Watch your head."

The raven leaned forward slightly in my arms to avoid bashing his head against the door frame. I nearly dropped him when he we'd gotten through and his body gave an involuntary shudder.

"Sasuke?"

His arms slipped from around my neck and he pressed one to his stomach while his other hand traveled to his mouth. "Naruto. . ." I heard him groan thickly.

"Alright. Hold on." I hurried down the hall and got into the bathroom at a record speed.

I tried to carefully set Sasuke down on his knees, but knew that I hadn't succeeded in the 'carefully' bit when he whimpered in pain. I drew his hair back as he leaned over, and then I turned my head away, trying my best to block everything out, because I really had a bad gag reflex. If I listened, I knew I would be joining Sasuke in another second.

When the raven sat up, shaking slightly, I put an arm around him and drew him closer, his back pressed to my chest. I reached over and flushed the toilet for him, then I wrapped my other arm around him, gently stroking his side as he tried to stop his body from trembling.

"Boys?"

I turned my head slightly to see Iruka out of the corner of my eye. Kakashi was hovering close by, over his shoulder.

"He's still sick. . ." I murmured, tightening the hold I had on Sasuke slightly.

I saw my guardian nodding. "He isn't going to get better just like that. Sasuke. . .I think that maybe we should take you-"

"One more night?" Sasuke clumsily turned to face Iruka. "Just. . .just one more night. Please."

The brown haired man had a pained look on his face. Slowly, he nodded. "One more night." He agreed. "But I'm worried about you."

"So am I." I whispered against Sasuke's neck. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of something as stupid as a stomach virus."

"I'll be fine. . .just. . .I. . ."

I nodded. "I know. Here. . .let's get you cleaned up a little."

I carefully lifted Sasuke back up, and carried him to the sink, where I seated him on the small stretch of counter that was uncluttered. I reached into the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a washcloth, which I wet under the faucet. I brought it up to his face and gently rubbed the sweat and grime away.

"You look a little better already, Sasuke." A voice murmured.

I half turned to see that Iruka had disappeared. Kakashi was leaning against the doorframe, though. I felt Sasuke turn his face under my fingers.

"Naruto said you were here. . ."

"You sound less than thrilled to see me."

"I'm. . .I'm fine. I. . ."

I glanced in Sasuke's direction for a moment. "I'm gonna guess. . ." I said, catching Sasuke's attention. "Are you embarrassed that he is seeing you like this?"

The raven bowed his head.

"Why is that, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with a small, hidden frown. "You know, I'm not going to think any less of you. As a matter of fact. . .do you remember that week when you were six and you had the flu?"

Sasuke looked up in Kakashi's direction. He stared in thought for a moment. ". . .yeah."

"Itachi had to go in to school to take a test, but he wouldn't for the whole week, because he had to take care of you."

Sasuke nodded and I saw the light dancing in his eyes that any mention of his brother brought out.

"So he called me on that Friday and asked me to go to your house to take care of you. Do you remember that?"

"That was you?!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah. So don't worry about me not thinking as highly of you because you're sick. Remember. . .the first time I met you, you were sick." The silver haired man paused in thought. "Actually. . .you _gave_ me the flu after that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Three people in my class came down with it the week I got back to school. I would have gotten it anyway." Kakashi turned his head as Iruka appeared beside him.

The brown haired man entered the bathroom and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pressing something into it. He filled up a cup with water and then held that out to the raven.

Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"You're a big boy." Iruka's voice dripped with amusement, even though I could still see the concern on his face. "I think you should try this, because what I gave you before didn't work."

Sasuke peered down at the two pills Iruka had given him. "I've. . .never had to take a pill before." He murmured.

"It's easy." I offered. "You two can go back downstairs. I'll make sure he takes them."

The two older men nodded, but didn't move. I gently nudged Iruka out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"Something tells me that Iruka is mothering you, and didn't want to leave so he could make sure you actually take those things."

"What about Kakashi then?"

"He just wanted to watch you take your first pill."

From the frown on Sasuke's face, I could tell that he wasn't very pleased with the thought.

"Alright." I pulled one of the pills from his hand. "All you need to do is put it in your mouth, take a mouthful of water, and swallow."

Hesitantly, the raven nodded. He tipped his head back, dropping the pill into his mouth. He slowly reached for the cup in my outstretched hand and I saw him pale. He snatched it out of my hand and hastily poured some of its contents into his mouth, trying to wash away what I knew to be a horrible taste.

I smiled sympathetically and held out the second pill. Sasuke stared at it almost accusingly.

"_That_ will make me throw up."

"Only at first. Once you swallow it, everything will be fine. That's the idea, anyway. You should brush your teeth after you take it. It'll get rid of the taste, and I know you want to after having thrown up so many times."

I choked as Sasuke pouted at me and continued glaring at the medication in my hand.

Carefully, I put a finger under his chin and tried to slip the pill between his lips. Sasuke stopped it, his teeth trapping it against his lower lip. He reached out and pulled the glass of water back out of my hand, bringing it to his face as he let me finish putting the pill in his mouth. He drank down the rest of the water and smiled triumphantly.

"Good job." I said with a small chuckle. I handed the raven his toothbrush and was about to speak again when I heard Iruka calling for me. I opened the door to answer him. "What?!"

"Phone!"

I nodded slightly. "I'll be right back."

"Hmhm." Sasuke nodded his head as I turned away and left the bathroom, making my way into Iruka's room to find his phone.

I picked the phone up and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"A kiss. Before you ask, that's just the first thing I could think of. I haven't thought of anything else and I refuse to try."

I stared at the wall for a long moment. ". . .Shikamaru?"

". . .yes?"

". . .can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

". . ._Are you insane_?!"

"Ow. No."

"You have to be! How can you say something like that?!"

"How can I deny my insanity? Easily."

"Don't act _stupid_. How can you _suggest_-" I made sure my voice dropped down to a normal volume as soon as I realized I'd been shouting. "How can you suggest that I kiss him? That I kiss _Sasuke_?"

I could practically hear my friend pinching the bridge of his nose, as though fighting off a headache. "I thought it was obvious to you."

". . .what is?"

"He likes you."

I frowned, then decided to take this statement literally. "Of course he likes me. If he couldn't stand me, he wouldn't hang around me like he does."

"_Naruto_. He _likes you _likes you. He _crush _likes you."

". . .are you kidding?! Sasuke doesn't even understand that kind of thing yet."

"If you believe that, you're a bigger moron than everyone gives you credit for being."

I sat on the edge of Iruka's bed, crushing a roll of white snowflake print wrapping paper. "Call me a moron all you want. I _know_ him. He doesn't like me."

Shikamaru was silent for a moment. "Keep thinking whatever you think. When I look at the two of you together, I can _see _that he's fallen for you. And when you're apart. . .it's worse. I just can't figure _you_ out."

". . .I don't like him."

"Was that uncertainty in your voice?"

I glared at the wall again. "No. I don't like him. And he doesn't like me. I just think-" I bit my tongue in my haste to stop thinking aloud.

". . .you think. . .? What?"

". . .you need to mind your own business."

I heard Shikamaru sigh. "Naruto. . .girls are eyeing him constantly. If you don't figure this out soon, someone else is going to take him away from you."

"There's nothing to figure out!"

"Alright then." Shikamaru hung up before I had a chance to say anything else.

I glared at the phone.

_Is it just me. . .or did he have an attitude problem? Who is he to claim that he knows more about my best friend than I do?_

I heard a small yelp from the hallway and jumped to my feet. "Sasuke!"

Once I had gotten to Iruka's door, I could only stare. Sasuke was in the hall, leaning heavily on the rail that separated the stairs from the hall.

Hurriedly, I closed the distance between us and grabbed him from behind. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Sasuke jumped, losing his grip on the railing. Before he could make a sound, his legs gave out and I guided him to the floor. When I was sure he was seated and couldn't fall, I let my arms loosen and drop away from his waist.

"I. . .I just wanted to see-"

"You could have hurt yourself!"

Sasuke flinched. "I'm sorry. . ."

I pressed the heels of my hands against my eyes. "No. . .I'm glad that you're trying to. . .to do something."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

I sighed heavily, looking up to meet Sasuke's guilty expression. "You didn't. Shikamaru. . .made me a little mad. And. . .I need to find something or someone that I can vent at. But not you."

"What did he say to make you mad?"

I stared at Sasuke for a moment, at a loss for words.

_I can't say what we really talked about. . ._

"It was nothing really. Don't worry."

". . .alright ."

"Why don't we go downstairs and pretend I didn't just freak out?"

Sasuke nodded, a small smile on his face. "We can do that."

Awkwardly, I stood up. When I'd managed to get a secure hold on Sasuke and lifted him up, I grunted. "You know. . .you _should_ work on walking. Maybe we'll be able to get you some crutches."

"I've actually made some progress." Sasuke had his face hidden against my neck, so his voice was somewhat muffled. "And what made you decide that I need to start walking?"

"You're getting heavy."

"How? I haven't gained any weight in over a week."

I bit my lip as I made my way downstairs, one step at a time. "You aren't _that_ heavy yet. Once your stomach is better, I expect you to start gaining weight again."

"Yes mother."

I snorted, ruffling his hair as I made it to the last step. I turned off to the side, to the room that we kept Sasuke's wheelchair in when it wasn't in use. Carefully, I put him down and stepped back.

The raven frowned, looking past me. "Isn't it the twenty-fourth?"

". . .yes."

"Then why isn't the tree decorated?"

I looked over my shoulder as I stepped behind Sasuke so I could push him into the kitchen. "I've spent time with Iruka over the holidays before. It's tradition here to decorate it the night before Christmas."

"Oh."

When we'd gotten into the kitchen, I couldn't help but grin. Iruka was once again brandishing something pointy and somewhat lethal underneath Kakashi's nose. This time it was a meat thermometer. The silver haired man, for his part, seemed to be trying to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying anything to aggravate my guardian.

"Iruka. . .killing guests is un-host like."

The brown haired man put down his thermometer, wiping his hands on a dish cloth. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now."

". . .alright. Sasuke. . .do you feel up to eating anything?"

"Ummm. . ." Sasuke gave a small shrug. "I'd like to try."

"Dinner is going to be ready in. . ." Iruka glanced at the timer on the over. "Five minutes. I'll make you something then, alright?"

"Mhm." Sasuke nodded slightly.

I pushed him toward the table, putting him in his normal place. I dropped down into my seat beside him, staring over his shoulder at the wall. It took a full minute for me to notice that Sasuke was staring at me. I blinked slowly, then smiled. He smiled back for a moment before turning his head away, glancing down at the table. His hair swung free and hid his face.

I turned my eyes toward Kakashi and Iruka. My guardian had just thrown an oven mitt at Kakashi's head and gestured for him to help him pull things from the oven.

_They're getting along fine. . ._

"Naruto, give us a hand."

I hopped up and grabbed some plates and silverware to set the table with. I made quick work of it and then I stood beside Sasuke, a small frown on my lips. I bent down, gently wrapping my arms around his chest from behind. He started, turning his head to look at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Okay. I was just checking."

The raven nodded, then smiled brightly as I removed my arms. He peered over his shoulder. "I'll probably regret saying this later. . .but I'm really hungry now."

I managed to smile too, although I really had to resist the urge to tell Sasuke stop smiling like that.

By now, I'd figured out that for the most part, Sasuke had three types of smiles. The first was that all-purpose, faintly amused near-smile. The second was when he was truthfully happy about something. The other was this. It was what he used when he was trying to pretend he was perfectly fine. It usually meant that he had something on his mind that simply wouldn't go away, and whatever it was, it was usually troubling him a lot.

"I'm glad you're hungry."

I watched Iruka put a few slices of toast on a plate and then place it in front of Sasuke. The raven frowned slightly, glancing up at the brown haired man. Iruka shrugged almost apologetically.

"This is one of the safest things I can give you to eat."

"I always thought you gave a sick person chicken soup." Kakashi placed a plate down in front of me.

"Not if they have stomach trouble."

"Why. . ." The silver haired man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Never mind."

I couldn't help but snort a laugh as the two older men sat down. I picked up my fork to start eating.

I finished my meal as quickly as I could, glancing up at Sasuke often. He picked at the toast on his plate, eating it slowly in small bites.

"How are you holding up?"

Sasuke looked in my direction for a moment. He shrugged slightly.

"You don't have to eat it all."

Sasuke nodded his head. "I know." He took a few more small nibbles before placing the toast firmly onto his plate.

". . .are you sure you're alright?"

He gave me a somewhat weak smile. "Yeah."

"Your stomach hurts?" I asked softly.

"A little."

My hand traveled under the table as I tried to find Sasuke's. I gently tangled our fingers and noticed that his hand was cold. I let my thumb rub against the back of it in a small effort to warm it up.

Kakashi giggled in a totally un-adult like manner. "_Now_, is there something wrong, Sasuke?"

I glanced up with a small frown. I looked from Kakashi to Sasuke, and my frown deepened. The raven had his face lowered again. He had caught his lower lip between his teeth and had the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.

". . .Sasuke?" My finger stopped moving in mid-stroke, and he looked up. He had this awkward, somewhat guilty expression on his face, as though he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to have been doing.

". . .what?"

"Maybe Naruto should bring you upstairs so you can sleep. . ."

Sasuke blinked slowly. "No. . .I was. . .I was just thinking."

"About who?" Kakashi asked with what must have been a grin.

"N-no one. It was just. . ."

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure you don't want to go upstairs?" Iruka asked in concern.

There was a snort from Kakashi's side of the table. I frowned at him and then blinked.

_I never saw him take off his mask. How'd he finish eating?_

The color had flooded back into Sasuke's cheeks. I squeezed his hand for a moment and he squeezed it back.

"I'll sleep upstairs with Sasuke tonight to make sure he gets to sleep."

"Naruto. . ." Sasuke shook his head slightly. "You don't have to do that. I don't want to get you sick."

"If I'm not sick yet, you probably won't be getting me sick. Besides, it'll give Kakashi the couch for tonight."

"But-"

I held up my currently unoccupied hand in a halting gesture. "Magical healing cuddles?" I asked, my lip quirking upwards in a small smile.

The blush that had been disappearing from Sasuke's cheeks reappeared. He looked down again and then nodded slightly. "A-alright. . ."

My smile widened and I looked up to see a warm expression on Iruka's face. It was mirrored in what could be seen of Kakashi's.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Iruka stood up to clean off his plate. I gave Sasuke's hand another squeeze before standing up and taking both of our plates.

We finished cleaning and Iruka gestured for us to follow him into the hall, where our tree was standing. The brown haired man was kneeling beside a box and was carefully opening it when I got there with Sasuke.

Iruka frowned as he tried to untangle a string of lights. Kakashi came to his rescue after my guardian floundered for a few minutes.

I sat down on the stairs behind Sasuke while the two climbed up on chairs and haphazardly strung the tree with the currently untangled strand of lights.

"Kakashi. . .you're going to fall." Sasuke informed the third time the silver haired man had leaned too far toward Iruka.

"I never lose my balance. It doesn't matter what I'm doing."

I frowned at him for a moment, wondering if Kakashi was. . .making a _reference_ toward anything.

_He wouldn't do that in front of Iruka, would he?_

Sasuke tugged on my sleeve. "Go hold the tree. If he falls, he'll knock it over and kill Iruka."

I glanced toward the two for a moment, not at all pleased by the thought of Iruka being crushed. "I'll do that." I stood up, stretching slightly, and then approached the tree. It didn't take long before my hand was covered in sap and my fingers began sticking together.

After we'd finished stringing the lights and after Iruka had been tied up in tinsel twice, we moved on to the ornaments. There were the traditional glass balls and then the. . .not so traditional things. This included everything from the small, adorably cute porcelain animals to the little clay cut out castles, to the miniature wooden rocking horses. My absolute favorites were the clusters of tiny bells. Just the slightest touch and you could hear their undeniably cheerful jingling.

"Naruto got the last one. . ." Kakashi was spouting like a small child at me, and I was tempted to hand him the little frosty sphere I was holding. I glanced toward Sasuke, where he was staring fixedly at some unknown point in the distance. He hadn't lifted a finger to help and I had a feeling that it was because he hadn't wanted to knock anything over.

Wordlessly, I stepped toward him and held the ornament out to him. He blinked, focusing first on my hand and then letting his eyes travel up to my face. I could see the question forming in his eyes.

"You get to hang the last one. If you do, you'll get. . ." I glanced at Iruka. "How many people have. . ."

"My grandparents, my parents, me, you, and Kakashi. Sasuke will be the eighth."

"Then you'll get eight months of good luck."

". . .what?"

"I don't know. It's just something Iruka told me. You get a month of good luck for every person who has helped decorate the tree if you hang the last decoration."

". . .I'd like that, but I'd break everything else. Don't you get eight _years_ of bad luck for breaking glass?"

"That's for breaking mirrors." Kakashi said, eyeing the decoration in my hand.

_He must really want some luck. . ._

An idea quite literally popped into my mind. I grinned down at Sasuke. "Remember what happened after I got off the phone with Shikamaru?"

The raven blinked, then frowned. ". . .yeah."

"You can try it again and this time I won't get mad at you. Actually. . .I want to help you."

"What?"

I handed Iruka the glass ornament and edged closer to Sasuke. "I'm not sure how this'll work. . .but. . ."

Kakashi grudgingly approached and pulled Sasuke out of his chair. The raven looked about awkwardly and I got a little closer, so I could hold him up. When Kakashi had stepped away, I adjusted my arms, trying to find the right way to hold Sasuke so he could make an attempt at walking.

"Come on, Sasuke. I know that you can do this. You managed to get out of the bathroom and part of the way down the hall this morning. This should be easy. Just four steps." I finally found a good way to hold him. One of my arms was just under his ribs and the other was around his waist, firmly keeping him in place without squeezing his stomach too much.

Sasuke hesitantly moved one leg forward and I let him put some weight on it. When he trembled slightly, I held him a little more tightly, trying to keep him from putting too much weight on it. One of his hands came to rest lightly on my wrist as he forced his other leg forward.

"See? Easy. . ." I murmured, trying to be encouraging.

"S-speak f-for yourself."

My eyebrows drew together.

_I'm not forcing him to push himself too much, am I? He did more than this before, didn't he? _

We were at the tree now, and Iruka approached us, handing Sasuke the glass ball that Kakashi was still eyeing. Sasuke tightened the hand he had on my wrist as he leaned forward to catch the ornaments small hook onto a branch.

"Congratulations. You have eight months of luck." Iruka smiled slightly.

The raven leaned back against me, fighting to stay standing. "I. . .I guess that's good."

I moved back, awkwardly holding and supporting Sasuke as we made our way to his chair. With a frown, I realized that I couldn't exactly put Sasuke down safely. I backed up to the stairs and sat down, letting Sasuke rest on a lower step. The raven tipped his head slightly, letting it rest against one of my knees.

I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I leaned forward, tipping Sasuke's head back so I could peer into his eyes.

"Tired now?"

"Mmmm. . .Iruka's offer to have you bring me upstairs sounds good right now."

"I'll bring you up. I think Naruto is about to drop with all the times he's carried you today." Kakashi said. He walked toward us and poked me in the forehead to make me lean back, before he carefully wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and lifted him up. It took me a moment to remember that the silver haired man had never picked Sasuke up before, but he seemed to be doing it correctly, so I didn't complain.

"You're just hoping the luck will rub off on you." I accused as I got out of his way.

Kakashi shrugged slightly. "And if I am?"

I tried to scowl at my teacher, but it turned into a smile. "Don't use my friend for your. . .needs."

I knew Kakashi was grinning wickedly at me. "I wouldn't. He's even younger than you are."

"I don't like where this is going." Sasuke commented.

"Where _is_ this going?" Iruka asked in concern.

"Ummm. . .nowhere." I looked innocently away from Iruka. "The tree looks nice!" I took the stairs two at a time to catch up with Kakashi.

When I caught up with the older man, he was putting Sasuke down on my bed. The raven nodded his thanks.

"Night, Kakashi."

"To you as well."

As soon as Kakashi was out of my room, I shut my door and walked to the edge of my bed to look down at Sasuke. The raven opened one eye, peering up at me.

"If I have to go to sleep, you have to sleep."

"You don't _have_ to go to sleep. But you _want_ to."

Sasuke closed his eyes with a nod of his head. He turned onto his side, burrowing into the covers on my unmade bed.

I smiled faintly as I made my way to the other side of the room. I quickly changed my shirt and my pants, making sure Sasuke wasn't watching.

_I'm not really trying to make sure he __**isn't **__watching. I just want to make sure I know if he does. That's my problem. I __**want**__ my friend to be gay so he isn't afraid of me._

I crawled onto the bed and rested my head on my pillow. With a small smile, Sasuke inched closer, his eyes still shut.

"You're not excited for tomorrow at all, are you?" I asked.

"Should I be?"

I shrugged slightly. "Maybe."

"Did you get me anything?"

"Yeah."

"Then I can't wait. . ."

I smiled faintly and let my eyes close. "You could sound more. . ._more_. A little less. . ." I snorted without opening my eyes.

_Sasuke really __**was**__ tired. He's sleeping already. . .almost asleep, anyway._

Not that much later, Sasuke had inched even closer. I wrapped my arms around him and grinned.

_He's going to love my present. . ._

0o0o0

"Naruto. . ."

Something was touching my cheek. I knocked it away in annoyance.

"Naruto."

I was about to utter the infamous 'Five more minutes!' when that something _pinched _me.

"God. You sleep like the dead. Wake up."

It pinched me again and I found that I reacted almost. . .violently, giving it a good hard shove. It made a sound of surprise and I jumped to grab it before it fell off the bed. I opened my eyes slowly with an apologetic smile on my lips.

"Sorry, Sasuke."

The raven swallowed, breathing deeply. "I-It's alright."

I held him to my chest and rolled onto my back, ignoring the fact that Sasuke tried to get free. He fake glared down at me and used his hands to push himself into a sitting position.

"You were the one who couldn't wait for today to come around. Now you don't want to get up."

"I never said that."

"It was implied in the way you tried to kill me."

". . .it was with love?" I offered. "Hey! Your stomach doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"

Sasuke frowned and shook his head, putting one hand on my stomach to stay balanced. Before he could say anything, my door opened.

"Iruka has been checking the clock for the last hour. If you don't get up soon, his nerves are going to. . ." Kakashi shrugged in an effort to figure out what would happen to Iruka's nerves. "You get it?"

"Yeah."

The silver haired man twisted my doorknob, looking down for a second.

"Is there something else? Kakashi?"

He looked up, his eye closed as he smiled. "I'm sorry. I really can't help it. Are you two having _fun_?"

I blinked, about to ask what he was talking about, when I looked at Sasuke, and it hit me. Actually. . .Sasuke hit me. To be _really _precise, he stabbed a finger at my ribs.

"You meant to do that. You _provoked _him."

I didn't even try to ask how I'd provoked Kakashi's pervert. I already had a pretty good idea.

_Just because Sasuke looks a little. . .ruffled. . .and is sitting on my stomach doesn't mean. . .alright. Let's not beat around the bush. This would look. . .__**suggestive**__. . .to __**anyone**__, not just Kakashi._

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to think about how Sasuke was straddling my middle.

_Just a little lower and we'd have a problem, I think. Not exactly the way I'd like to start Christmas._

Sasuke pushed himself to the side and flopped onto my bed, kicking weakly at the blankets trapping his leg across my stomach.

Kakashi laughed, the door shutting behind him as he left.

Sasuke stilled, a small scowl on his lips. "Do we have to go downstairs _now_?"

I shifted around a little bit, pulling the blankets out from underneath me and therefore freeing Sasuke's leg. "Yeah. You heard what Kakashi said." I half fell and half slipped off the edge of my bed to stand up and then bend back down over Sasuke. "You know, I hate to steal Shikamaru's line, but you're troublesome."

"What? How?"

"This. . .this became. . ._bothersome_. . .after a while." I told him as I lifted him up.

"You could just make me walk. Like last night."

"No I couldn't. Maybe I will later, though."

"I hate having to depend on everyone like this for. . .for something like _this_. For just walking."

"You don't like depending on people at all, do you?"

Sasuke shrugged slightly and then let his head rest on my shoulder as I awkwardly opened my door and went through it. "Do you blame me?"

"No. . .not really." I took my first careful step down the stairs. "Grab our stockings on the way."

Sasuke nodded absently and unhooked the stockings from the railing when I paused beside them. He put mine on his stomach and peeked into his own. "I don't like candy canes."

"Is that all that's in there?"

"Yeah."

"Iruka's not much of a stocking stuffer."

"I can tell."

I carefully managed to get Sasuke to sit in his wheelchair, which was still in the hall, and then took my stocking from him. I frowned as I pulled the single object that it contained out. "I'll trade this for your candy canes."

Sasuke shrugged once again as I got behind him to start pushing him into the kitchen.

"Iruka?" I called. "Why was there a pen in my stocking? I mean. . .it's a nice pen. But. . .a pen?"

My guardian appeared in front of the two of us before I'd pushed Sasuke two steps. "It is a little odd, isn't it?"

Kakashi appeared behind Iruka from somewhere in the kitchen. "Do we open presents yet?"

"Why yes. . ." Iruka gestured for us to look under the tree, where a handful of presents were.

"There aren't very many." Kakashi commented.

"Usually, we only give out one from everyone to everyone."

The silver haired man raised a questioning eyebrow and I smiled at him. "You'll find out. Here. Sasuke, hold these." I carefully piled all the presents in his lap so we could find a place to sit down in the kitchen. Once there, I separated everything and placed all the gifts into piles and put them in front of their respective people.

"Who's first?"

"Me." Kakashi was grinning behind his mask. "I know that I was an unexpected guest and all, so I go first."

"You just want to see what we got you."

". . .that to." The silver haired man picked up the single wrapped object in front of him. Gleefully, he tore the paper away. Sasuke and I shared a look as soon as Kakashi had finished.

"_You're_ the one that they bought that book for?" Iruka frowned in puzzlement.

"You bought me the newest _Icha Icha_. . ." Kakashi pulled the bright orange book that he normally kept in his pocket out to stare at it next to its equally bright red companion. The man made a strange sound that I was almost sure meant he was happy. _Very_ happy.

Sasuke made a sound of choked laughter. "That's a look that I won't ever forget."

"What is?" Kakashi looked up, his eyes curved in a smile.

Sasuke nodded. "We're glad you like your present."

"I'd like to read it now. . .but I think I'd get in trouble."

I chanced a glance in Iruka's direction to find that my guardian was frowning. "Sasuke's turn." I said quickly, trying to move along.

The brown haired man nodded. "One moment." He stood up and left the room. I frowned at the others, but Iruka reappeared a moment later, peeking out from behind the wall. "Sasuke. . ."

The raven looked up.

"I was told that you are making a lot of progress in your physical therapy."

". . .I am."

"And after last night especially, this seems like a good present."

"Last night?"

Iruka nodded and moved his hands into view.

Sasuke made a small sound of surprise. "Crutches? I'm going to be able to walk by myself?"

"It's still going to be a while before you can really walk, but this will be close."

I smiled when I saw how Sasuke was losing the fight to keep a huge smile off his own face. His fingers twitched slightly and I knew that he was trying to contain his excitement at the thought that he could simply try to walk.

"There's going to be smiles all around today." I commented as I nudged my present a little closer to Sasuke.

The raven took it carefully, frowning into it. "You're a tissue paper freak." He said as he plucked at handful of sheets out of the bag.

"Is that a bad thing?"

". . .no. . ." He had finally managed to get to the actual present part of my present. "What. . .Naruto?" Sasuke was holding up a small, well-worn, fawn coloured fox.

"I. . .I noticed that you liked. . .cuddling. Whenever we go to sleep, you try to stay close to me. I just thought that it would be nice for you if you had something to hold onto if I happened to not be around. And I know you're seventeen and everything. . .but Iruka still has a stuffed animal that I've actually _seen_ him with, so don't worry about being too old for it."

Sasuke was biting his lower lip, looking down at the stuffed animal. "Does. . .does it have a name? It-it's yours, right?"

"It's yours, now. And. . .I called it-him-Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi. . ."

I smiled. "Now if all elder people would look away, Sasuke would really like to give Kyuubi a hug. He can't if you're looking, because it will kill what little pride he has left after having been carried around for. . ." I tilted my head. ". . .for a long time."

"I'm not hugging him." Sasuke blushed faintly as he looked in my direction. "Yet. Maybe later."

"See? You can't resist his lovableness."

"That's. . .that's not a word." Sasuke was still blushing as he turned toward Kakashi, who had pushed a box toward him.

"Now, Sasuke, before you open that, I need to tell you something."

The raven frowned at Kakashi and then nodded.

"When. . .when everything happened with you and your family, I took the liberty to do something for you. It was just in case. . .just in case you actually did wake up. . .and I happened to see you." The silver haired man nudged the box again. "Go ahead. Open it now."

Sasuke stared at the package apprehensively before slowly lifting his hands toward it. We were all quiet as he pulled the bright bow off the top of the box, and then pulled the top off the box itself. He tipped it slightly and I saw him freeze. He swallowed, slowly bringing it closer.

"Is something wrong? Sasuke, what is it?" I inched closer to him, trying to see what was in the box.

The raven shrugged, making a small sound as his jaw clenched. ". . .pictures. Pictures of. . ."

I managed to see into the box and caught a glimpse of a photograph of Sasuke and his brother. I snaked an arm around his shoulders. "Are you. . ."

"Fine."

". . .alright."

"Open something. Don't wait around for me."

I nodded, reaching for a large envelope. Iruka's hand shot out and he pulled the envelope away.

"Open that last."

"Alright. Kakashi, which one is yours?"

The silver haired man leaned across the table and poked a small rectangular package. "Read the card first."

With a small, bemused frown, I pulled the card off the front and began to read it.

'_Happy Holidays to one of my favorite students. _

_I know you've realized a few things by now, so I thought it would be a good gift. It is a book, called __**How to Say 'Fabulous!' in 8 Different Languages**__. I think you will appreciate it when and if you travel. Lastly, I must say that you should probably open it in private._

_Love,_

_Kakashi_'

I turned my now concerned frown to Kakashi. "Then I'll open it later, if you think I should."

"It would be best." Kakashi saw Iruka frowning at him and pushed another present toward me. "Open up Sasuke's."

I nodded, glancing in the raven's direction. He was looking at me, a fake smile firmly in place as he unconsciously trapped Kyuubi in a hug. "Any hints?"

". . .no. Why would I give you a hint? You're about to open it."

I picked up the box that was on the table. It fit in the palm of my hand.

"You know. . ." Kakashi began. "You get wedding rings in boxes that big."

Sasuke blushed brightly. "It's not a wedding ring."

I tore the paper covering the box and then frowned. It might not have been a wedding ring, but it _was _something that was in a small velvet covered box, like the ones that you always saw them in. I flipped the lid back and stared.

"I. . .uhhh. . .I saw it when I was at physical therapy. I mentioned that it reminded me of your eyes and Tsunade--she's my therapist--she just. . .gave it to me."

"Wait. . .she just gave it to you?"

"She was wearing it." Sasuke shrugged slightly. "I don't know why she did it."

"She must have a soft spot for you."

"No. . .I talk about you all the time. Maybe she has a soft spot for you?"

"I've never met her." I turned as I pulled a necklace with a blue crystal from the box. "Would you. . ." I leaned back so Sasuke could close the clasp on it. "Thank you. I like it."

I would have leaned over and hugged him--

_--kissed him on the cheek--_

--but that would have been awkward with everyone watching.

Instead, I just happily watched as he faintly blushed once again. Iruka caught my eye and pushed the envelope he'd previously taken toward me.

"You can open this now."

I took the envelope and carefully opened the top. I peeked into it and frowned. "Paper?"

My guardian gave me a small look and gestured for me to keep going.

As soon as I had pulled the papers out and glanced over them, I knew exactly why Iruka had been waiting so anxiously for me to get up. "Does this. . .is this. . ."

"All you need to do is sign on the bottom and it's finished. I will have legally adopted you."

I didn't bother with feeling embarrassed this time around. I jumped from my seat and grabbed Iruka in a hug, which he happily returned.

"Now the pen makes sense, doesn't it?"

I couldn't answer, and I think everyone knew.

_People say Christmas is their favorite day of the year. Now I have a reason for it to be. . ._

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed it. _

_Please leave a review if you did!_

_This is off the subject of reviews. . .but my sister had me make a timeline for this story. I will be posting it on my authors page as it happens for anyone who would like to see it._


	14. A New Years Resolution

_Welcome back to the Land of Short Chapters._

_I hope everyone had a good start to their year._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: A New Years Resolution**

"Alright guys. . .what do we want?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru immediately pointed to my left hand. Niel frowned at the two of them.

"I want to watch all the _Lord of the Rings_ movies." He announced with a pout.

"You have a third of a vote on each, then. There are two full votes on _Transformers_."

"You guys suck." The brown haired boy frowned. "If any of you pervert that, I'll spread a rumour that you came on to me."

"I'm sorry. I've spent to much time with you guys at lunch." I said with a grin.

Sasuke bit his lip. "Me too. The first thing and the second thing you said can be perverted."

"Even the kid?!" Niel cried in horror.

"I'm older than you. How did I become the kid?"

"You act younger."

"How--"

I rolled my eyes. "Niel, stop picking fights with Sasuke."

"I can't help it. He's easy."

"Pervert." The raven shot at the other teen.

". . .wha--No! Not like that!"

"Sasuke, you picked some stuff up from Kakashi. I knew it was a bad idea to let him baby-sit you for the weekend."

"That's why you're the kid! You needed to be baby-sat!"

Sasuke scowled at the brown haired boy. I had figured out by now that Sasuke hated it when people made any comment about him which referred to his inability to take care of himself. Before he could come up with any sort of remark, I interfered.

"Well, you needed to beg your mom and dad for a week before they even considered letting you sleep over."

"So? Just because you guys didn't have to beg your parents doesn't mean you're any more grown up than I am."

I felt mixed emotions at Niel's words. The first was a happy, giddy feeling, because it reminded me that now I really _did_ have a father. The second was. . .painful. I glanced at Sasuke. His lips had tightened and he'd turned his eyes away, refusing to look at the other boy.

"Let's just start the movie." The raven said darkly.

I nodded as I headed for the laptop we were going to play the movie on. I had asked Kakashi if we could borrow a projector from the school for this occasion, and the silver haired man had gotten a hold of one. We had cleared off a wall in the family room, so we could watch something 'movie theatre style' on New Year's Eve. In other words, we were projecting the movie onto the wall so it was a small scale 'big screen'. Then, we had asked Iruka if we could hook up the massive stereo that was in the room.

I spared Sasuke another glance as I put the disc into the laptop. He'd gotten his crutches for Christmas, and with them a new sense of independence. I wasn't sure if I really liked this independence, but I couldn't change it. He hated being dependent on people, as I had already established, but I hadn't realized just how deeply this feeling ran. He _hated _depending on people.

I blamed his father for this for the most part. Then again, I had the feeling that it wasn't completely his fault. Some blame had to go to Itachi. Sasuke had depended on him and then he'd disappeared. To go even further, Sasuke's world had _shattered_ on the day Itachi left him, so I really understood it.

_He probably thinks that nothing good can come of depending on people. . ._

"Alright, we're done. Ready?"

There was a general sound of consent from the other teens, so I clicked play and hurried over to the couch to sit beside Sasuke. The raven had a frown on his lips and his arms were folded across his chest.

Without really thinking about it, I leaned over and blew in his ear. He started, giving me a quizzical look, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Stop pouting. He didn't know what he was saying."

He nodded and I caught the faint smile on his lips that as well as said 'but you know and you make it bearable'.

I smiled and turned my head to the wall, where the movie had started and someone's deep voice was speaking about a 'life spark'.

I had to admit, the movie was better than I had thought it would be. Even Niel seemed vaguely amused. Shikamaru was still watching, and not asleep, as I had thought he would already be.

I felt a light pressure against my thigh and glanced down to see that Sasuke had curled up on his side, resting his head on my leg as he stared at the wall. He glanced up at me for a moment, as though asking permission, so I nodded.

We decided to take an intermission about halfway through. I stretched my arms and made to stand up, only to fall back. I frowned down at Sasuke, who had tightened his fingers on the hem of my shirt.

"Hey? Intermission. Come on." I blinked slowly. "Sasuke fell asleep." I said in a distressed tone to Shikamaru.

The pony tailed boy shrugged. "You just need to get up. He won't be that mad."

I bit my lip. "I guess he was tired. . ."

"Just get up."

"But. . .he'll wake up. He can't sleep without me around. He always wakes up less than a minute after I leave."

Niel appeared in the room from his bathroom visit. "That's blackmail material." He said with a smirk.

I glared at him, but knew it couldn't be compared to the glares Sasuke had somehow managed to begin frying people with. "You blackmail him with anything. . .and I'll talk to Rhiannon and Alexis and get something on _you_."

". . .that's not fair."

"Why not?"

". . .it just isn't."

"Entertaining." Shikamaru broke in. "If you aren't going to get up, can I go and get you anything?"

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Let's finish this then."

The two settled themselves down and we clicked play once again, picking up right where we left off.

Absently, I let my fingers stroke Sasuke's hair. He nuzzled against my leg in response. I couldn't help but smile down at him, letting my fingers continue stroking. I blinked, glancing up because I had this nagging feeling that. . .

Shikamaru was staring at me, a knowing look in his eyes. I frowned in confusion, not really sure what it was about. The other boy shook his head slightly, looking back at the movie.

Shikamaru had been giving me a lot of 'knowing' looks today. Whenever I was with Sasuke.

_If he's so all knowing, why doesn't he tell me why he thinks Sasuke likes me? I mean. . .look at him. Sasuke can't like me. He's comfortable around me, that's all. He doesn't do anything remotely 'Ooh! I have a crush!' like._

As the ending credits began rolling, Sasuke stirred. He turned onto his back, his head still pillowed on my leg as he rubbed at his eyes. He turned his head to stare sleepily at the wall.

"You awake yet?" I asked as I leaned over him.

His eyes turned back to me and he blinked slowly.

I chuckled. "Nope."

"What do you mean?" Niel asked as he crawled across the rug to lean against the edge of the couch. "He's awake."

"He takes forever to really wake up."

The other boy grinned, reaching out to poke the raven's cheek.

I scowled at him, slapping his hand away. "Don't touch."

"My my. . .you're possessive."

"Did. . .did I miss anything?" Sasuke murmured.

"Yeah, girly. You missed most of it." Niel informed with another grin.

Sasuke nodded slightly, his half asleep mind not processing the 'girly' comment.

"He's not trying to cook me with his eyes." Niel said in amusement.

". . .why would I do that?"

"Oi. Let him wake up." I flicked Niel between the eyes. "Go away."

The brown haired boy sat back on his heels. "Fine." He crawled away to poke Shikamaru, who appeared to be pretending to be a log. The pony tailed boy swatted Niel's hand away before he touched him, letting us all know that he wasn't sleeping yet.

I smiled down at Sasuke, my fingers gently stroking his hair once again. "Are you awake yet?"

"Hmmm. . ."

I leaned over, kissing him on the forehead, which wasn't entirely un-normal. I tensed slightly, my eyes darting toward Shikamaru. The teen rolled his eyes at me.

"You're really trying, aren't you?" I asked with a growl. "Your radar is broken."

"Gaydar? I don't think mine is." He stared pointedly at me. "Yours might be."

Niel frowned, not having caught what Shikamaru said. "What are you talking about? Radars?"

"N-nothing." I frowned back down at Sasuke only to see that the sleepy haze was gone from his eyes. There was a faint blush on his cheeks that only deepened when I caught his eyes. "There we go. You're awake."

The raven nodded, sitting up as quickly as he could. "What-what time is it?"

"Mmm. . .eleven thirty."

"Half an hour, then?"

"Yeah."

". . .I'm bored." Niel announced with a frown.

"You have the attention span of a gnat." Sasuke shot across the room at him.

"Not even up for a minute and already insulting me. So childish, girly."

Sasuke glared, succeeding with his attempt to fry Niel.

I chuckled. "What do we want to do?"

"Spin the Bottle?"

Shikamaru and I stared at Niel.

"I thought you were Mister Super-Straight."

"Huh?"

"Despite the fact that you always call him 'girly', Sasuke _is_ in fact a guy." I said. "So. . .there aren't any girls here. If you want to give us all kisses, feel free to."

"I don't know about you," Shikamaru began as he saw the dawning look of horror on Niel's face, "but I don't want to kiss any guy."

"I don't want to kiss any of you!"

I rolled my eyes. "So you _naturally_ suggest Spin the Bottle?"

"Well. . .yeah. Shut up! No one say anything to me!" The brown haired boy folded his arms across his chest.

Sasuke tugged on my sleeve, a look of confusion in his eyes.

_He doesn't have any idea what we're talking about._

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter."

"Alright."

Teasing Niel with his straight/unstraight moments was actually fun, so I knew where his friends got it from. We teased him lightly for a little while, until a small knock brought our attention toward the door to the hall. Iruka was standing there with a tiny half smile on his face.

"Five minutes."

"Really? Already?"

The brown haired man nodded. "Any resolutions?"

I frowned. "I don't know. Anyone?"

Niel snorted. "I never keep them, so why bother making one?"

"There's an answer for you."

"Anyone else?"

"Hmmm. . ." Shikamaru frowned. "I'm going to pass this school year with a better average than Sasuke."

The raven frowned. "You probably will."

"Ha. Right."

"What about you, Sasuke?" Iruka asked with a faint smile.

". . .I'm going to walk without my crutches."

"That's a given." I pointed out.

"I read somewhere that some people can't do it in a year."

"This is _you_ we're talking about."

"Naruto? What about you?"

I frowned, thinking for a moment. "I'm. . .I'm gonna prove Shikamaru that he's wrong."

* * *

_Is anyone feeling generous? A nice long review for the new year? A short one would be nice, even._


	15. Be Mine?

_Hmmm. . .what can I say about this chapter? Happy Valentine's Day about a month and some-odd days in advance?_

_Oh! Anjelica, you asked for an infraction of Rule Number Four, so I give it to you._

_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Be Mine?**

"So tell me again why I'm on some Valentine's day committee."

""It's because you're _such _a _wonderful _student."

". . .no one else would take it?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Looks like there aren't any girly girls in your class."

"Goody." I frowned. "What do I need to do?"

"Just go to the office and sort cards."

"When?"

"Now."

"What?! No! I can't do anything right now!"

Kakashi frowned at me for a moment. "I'll make sure no one trips Sasuke in the hall. Does that make you feel better?"

". . .no. Thanks a lot."

"I try. Here's your pass. Go."

"But--"

"Naruto, I'll be fine."

I glanced at Sasuke and sighed. ". . .alright. See you soon."

So that was how I found myself sitting in a little corner in the back of a room on the far side of the office, surrounded by giggling girls.

_I'm going to kill Kakashi. I'm going to __**poison **__him next time he comes over for dinner. He will die. Especially when I tell Sasuke. He'll think he deserves punishment._

I fumed silently as I tossed pink hearts into different piles. This was, by far, the worst thing I had been forced to do.

Ever.

There was another bout of giggles from the girls, so I glanced up.

"Your boyfriend sent you a valentine." One of the girls said, which sent the others back into gales of laughter.

_Boyfriend?! Oh no. . ._

"Sasuke is my _best _friend, not my boyfriend We aren't dating."

"Yeah right."

I didn't bother arguing. For some reason, whenever you argued about something like this, it just got worse.

_So Sasuke sent me a card?_

Absently, I shuffled through the pile that would go to our eighth period class. I frowned, then pawed through the again.

_No one sent Sasuke one. . ._

I glanced up and then learned over to tap the table beside a more somber, un-giggling, dirty blonde haired girl. "Ummm. . .can I ask you something?"

The girl looked at me strangely. "Yeah."

"Ummm. . .Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I'm in your Bio class."

I blinked. "Oh! I'm sorry. . .you're. . .ummm. . ." I racked my brain for a moment. ". . .Suzanne?"

"Yeah. What did you want to know?"

"Well. . .girls are always staring at him--at Sasuke--so why didn't anyone send him a valentine?"

"Oh. . .well. . .apparently, according to most people, he's yours. So they think they can look but not touch."

I blinked once again. "But. . .we're not dating. Why does everyone think we are?"

"My friends don't think the two of you are together." The way the girl said it, I could hear a resounding 'yet'.

"Your friends?"

Suzanne's face twisted into a half pained expression. "The Pervert Club."

"Oh. I've. . .never seen you with them."

"Yeah. . .none of us really have any classes together. Well, some of us do, but you probably haven't met them yet."

"Like. . ."

"Trevor or Anjelica?"

"Heard about them, but I've never met them. So. . .does that make you a sister?"

"Yup."

"Huh. . .you never answered my question. _Why _des everyone--almost everyone--think me and Sasuke are together?"

Suzanne gave me a long look. "The two of you act. . .weird together. You're too close, so people assume you're dating. And just so you know, I hate all people equally."

". . .huh?"

"You can like guys, you can like girls, it doesn't matter. As long as you aren't. . ._doing _anything in front of me, I'm fine. I'm just against public displays of affection, really. You can do whatever you like with whoever you like. As long as it's in your own home."

I stared for a moment. "That's. . .comforting. Thanks." I frowned slightly. "Hey, ummm. . .can you do something for me?"

The girl nodded. "What?"

"Well. . .alright. Sasuke didn't get a valentine, and I know he'll recognize my handwriting. . .so. . .could you. . ."

"Yeah."

I smiled as I told Suzanne what to write.

_I don't like him and he doesn't like me, even if Shikamaru says so. But. . .I don't want to give him the wrong idea. . ._

0o0o0

"What's going on?" I let my hands rest on Sasuke's shoulders and then let them slip around his chest, hugging him from behind as I bent over him. He tipped his head back, peering up at me.

"Nothing." He smiled broadly and my eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie." Shikamaru picked his head up from where it had been buried in his arms on the table. "You would have fallen down the stairs if I didn't catch you."

Sasuke bit his lip as I dropped into the chair next to him. "I'm fine, though."

"How's your ankle?" Shikamaru asked with a frown.

"Fine."

"You got hurt?"

"No."

I let my hand rest on the leg he had propped up on the chair across the table. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Sasuke glanced away for a moment. "Just a little sore."

"Sasuke. . ."

"I'm fine! Stop babying me! I'm sick of it!"

I was startled, to say the least, and couldn't stop myself from snapping back. "No! I won't stop! If that's what it takes to keep anyone from hurting you again, that's what I'll do! I don't--" I cut off with a startled cry as someone pushed my head down toward the table.

"That's quite enough, you two."

"Kakashi! Let go of me and I promise that I won't kill you like I was going to!"

I heard Kakashi chuckle. "With a threat like that, why would I let you go?"

I didn't answer him as I stared down at the table that was just a centimeter away from my nose.

_How did that happen? One second we were fine. . .and then I was yelling at him. Sasuke and I never fight._

"Are you both better now?"

Once again, I didn't answer. I didn't hear anything from Sasuke either, but I felt Kakashi moving his hand away. I lifted my head, looking toward where Sasuke was sitting. The raven was looking in the opposite direction, refusing to even look at me.

"Sasuke. . ." Without him even saying a word, he somehow managed to let me know he was mad at me. I could just see it in the way he was holding himself.

Kakashi patted my shoulder in an almost sympathetic way. I frowned at him and he shrugged before starting to walk away.

"Wait. . .what were you doing here?"

"Just. . .passing through." The silver haired man said cryptically as he waved over his shoulder. "Be nice!"

"Be. . ." I glanced at Sasuke.

_Why 'be nice'? I never did anything wrong. Sasuke's the one. . ._

I frowned, looking down once again.

_. . .who probably feels like __**I **__think he can't do anything. But that's not what I think. . ._

"Is something wrong?"

I glanced to the place at the head of the table that the voice had come from.

"I don't want to talk about it, Niel."

"Oh. Okay." The brown haired boy went to sit down across from Sasuke. "Hey, girly, your feet are in the way."

Without a word, the raven removed his feet.

"What, no comment? I called you girly and I get to live?" Niel shrugged. "Alright." He frowned, leaning closer. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Can you shut up?!"

I jumped and there was a momentary lull in the normal cafeteria noise. I bowed my head.

_He's __**upset**__. I'm such an __**idiot**__. I should know better than to say something like that._

I pulled myself from my thoughts and nodded an answer to whatever question Niel had just asked me. Something about me and Sasuke quarrelling. . .I frowned at the silence that my companions answered me with.

"What?" I asked, looking up. I was surprised to see that even Sasuke was staring at me, his mouth very close to having dropped open.

Shikamaru shook his head slightly. "Lovers quarrel. Niel asked if you and Sasuke were having a lovers quarrel, and you said yes."

"We aren't dating! We're just friends! And we're perfectly fine! Right, Sasuke?"

The raven turned his face away without answering.

"Right. . ." Niel frowned, shaking his head. "This is just _perfectly_ normal."

"Ugh. . ." Alexis appeared and sat down beside Niel. Rhiannon followed, sitting down on my side of the table on Sasuke's other side.

"What took you two so long?" Niel asked as he halfheartedly poked at a piece of sausage on his tray.

"Pizza took forever to cook." Rhiannon said somewhat cheerfully.

"Stupid _long _line for french fires. . ." Alexis grumbled.

"Huh. Well. . .too bad for you. I got my food and got back out here before both of you."

"When the mutant omelet rips your heart out on its way down, you won't be able to laugh."

Niel frowned down at said mutant omelet. "It really doesn't look that bad. Is it just me, or has the food gotten progressively better?"

". . .oh. So that's what happens."

"What happens?" I asked, frowning at Rhiannon.

"The energy made from consuming the chicken patties here must attack brain cells. It explains a lot. That has to be what it is." The girl frowned pointedly at Niel. "Did you _actually _just ask that?"

". . .yeah."

"No. The food has not gotten better. It has been progressively the _same_."

". . .are you in a bad mood or something?"

"Nope. I can only take so much stupidity in a day."

"Good. I couldn't deal with a whole table of angry people."

"Who's. . ." Alexis frowned at me and then Sasuke, her eyes lingering on Sasuke before they darted back toward me. I knew without looking that the other girl was also drawing the same conclusion. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I answered immediately. The words 'it's between me and Sasuke' were on the very tip of my tongue, but I chose to not say them aloud.

Rhiannon nodded slightly. "If anyone ever wants to talk, you guys know how you can get in touch with me."

"Thanks."

"Ashley! Long time no see!" I blinked, turning my head to see the woman who was speaking to Niel.

". . .ummm. . .yeah. . .long time no see."

I sighed in relief, thankful for the interruption in the somewhat tense moment. Just by glancing at Sasuke, I could see his jaw tightening as he held back a few choice words of his own.

_Does this really make him that mad? What's his problem?_

"You know what?" Niel asked brightly, standing up before he could be further embarrassed. "I'm going to get some ice cream."

I watched him hurry out of sight to get to the ice cream machines. "Does he have a sweet tooth?"

"No. He actually comfort eats. One time last year when he was upset about something, he told us that he was going home to eat a tub of ice cream."

"Really?" I asked in amusement.

"You. Ooops. Here he comes. Pretend we weren't talking about him."

Niel practically _pranced_ back to the table and dropped into his chair.

"They had your flavour today?" I asked as he tore open the package.

The brown haired boy nodded and happily started to munch on the chocolate shell and nuts covering his ice cream. I shook my head, watching as he started licking and sucking his ice cream.

"Ummm. . ." Alexis pointed toward Sasuke. I glanced at him and blinked. The raven was biting his lip, fighting the blush that stained his cheeks as he desperately tried to tear his eyes away from Niel.

"Sasuke?" For a moment, his eyes were on me and I thought he would answer. Instead, he turned his face down so he could stare at the table.

"What's his problem?" Niel asked.

"Your ice cream is conveniently vanilla."

"And in a cone." Rhiannon smiled wickedly. "I forgot. Niel let Emily teach him the art of seductive eating. Now he does it without realizing. It actually got so bad that we had to make a rule about it."

"What do you mean, a rule?"

"Well, this is an infraction of _Road Trip_ rule Number Four. 'Thou Shalt Not Allow Niel To Eat An Ice Cream Cone, especially when Jimmy is around (or any men in general).'"

"_Road Trip_?"

"Sequel to _The Silo_. Kind of. We started it last summer, but I never brought it in to work on it."

"Can I rea--" I cut off as Sasuke move his chair back. "What's--"

"I have to go somewhere." He mumbled as he grabbed his crutches and forced himself to his feet. I was tempted to follow him as he limped away; Shikamaru grabbing my arm and holding me in place kept me from doing so, though.

"What'd you do to him?!" Niel asked in a surprisingly concerned tone.

"I--"

"You had to have done something!"

"I know! I. . .have to go talk to him." I started to stand up.

"My advice--" I halted, glancing down at Rhiannon, who was staring at the doorway Sasuke had disappeared through. "--is to let him think. I think he wants a little while by himself."

". . .so you think I should stay here?"

"Yeah. He seemed really upset. I would probably want some time to myself."

". . .alright."

0o0o0

Sasuke did wind up spending some time to himself; a _lot_ of time. The bell for eighth period rang and he never showed up. I was nearly out of my mind with worry. I took the little pink heart and the rose that my teacher handed out that should have gone to him. Then I spiraled into a mass of nerves. The second that class ended, I jumped out of my seat and ran into the hall, reaching into my pocket to take out my cell phone. It rang for the longest time before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hel--"

"I lost Sasuke!"

There was a pause. "Hello, Naruto."

"Kakashi! I'm serious! I lost him! Please, do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Try at home."

"He--what?"

"He came up to my class in the middle of seventh. I don't know _exactly _what you two were arguing about--but you really upset him. Don't worry, I drove him home."

"So he's-he's at home?"

"Yes."

I didn't know if I should be sighing in relief or. . .something else. "I don't even know. . .what did I do?"

"Why are you asking me? Go talk to him."

I nodded as I hung up, forgetting that Kakashi couldn't see me, then hurried to my locker to collect my things. I ran outside to the car that Iruka had finally allowed me to drive in to school by myself.

If I wouldn't get in trouble for saying it, I would say I practically _flew _home. Once in the driveway, though, I hesitated. I couldn't just go inside and pretend that nothing had happened.

_Sasuke's mad at me, remember? Or was he upset? Was he both? He won't want to __**look**__ at me, much less __**talk **__to me. I'm such an __**idiot**__. Yes. I **am **__an__ idiot. Idiots wouldn't know not to go upstairs. I guess that's my excuse, isn't it?_

Now I found myself standing awkwardly outside my bedroom door, doing that stare-at-the-wood-to-think thing that I normally saved for doing when I was inside with the door locked just before I went to sleep.

Hesitantly, I reached out a hand and knocked softly. "Sasuke? Are you in there?"

_Of course he is. Where else would he be hiding? _

There was no answer and I contemplated not opening the door. I shook my head, reminding myself that I _was _the idiot that would just walk in. So I did.

"Ummm. . .hey."

Sasuke made no move to roll over in the place he currently occupied on my bed.

I frowned, stepping closer to him. "So. . .ummm. . ." I held out my hand. "I sent. . .ummm. . .someone sent you a valentine." I said, hoping that he would be a _little_ interested.

Nothing.

"Sasuke?" I crept closer and crawled across the bed, bending over him. I cringed slightly when my questing gaze found his angry, glaring--and somewhat tearful?--eyes. He clutched Kyuubi a little more tightly to his chest, stubbornly closing his eyes and turning his face so it was pressed into the pillow.

"I don't want to talk to you." He growled, his voice muffled.

"I know. But--hear me out?"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know what I was saying."

"But you said it."

"I know. I just don't understand what's wrong with you."

"'What's wrong with me.'" He repeated, his voice flat.

I cringed once again. "Not like that. I. . .I just don't understand what. . .what got under your skin so much."

"Do you honestly think that treating me like I'm going to break is going to keep me from getting hurt?"

I frowned, trying to think about it.

"If you do that, don't you think. . .don't you think it'll be worse when you're gone?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But _I_ might. I'm not here permanently. You know that, don't you?"

"I. . ." I had never really thought about it.

"That's what Itachi did to me." Sasuke turned onto his back to stare up at me. "He made sure that he took care of everything; that I never had to worry about anything. The day he left was when I needed him the most. Because he never let me do _anything _by myself, I couldn't do _anything_."

"You were just a little kid. There was nothing that you _could _do."

"That's not the point. I. . .I would have been able to cope with everything."

I laid down on my back next to him. "So. . .you kind of had a choice? You could have woken up anytime you wanted, but you didn't because. . ."

"It. . .it wasn't _exactly _like that. But. . .kind of. Before. . .before I met you, I had no reason to want to keep on. . ."

I turned onto my side so I could pull Sasuke toward myself. "I'm your reason for living?"

"You _told_ me to live."

"And not to hide. . ."

"Exactly."

"But I'm forcing you to hide."

Sasuke frowned slightly, shifting the arm that he had had around Kyuubi that was now trapped awkwardly between us. "If you put it that way. . ."

"I didn't realize that what I said really meant so much."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"It sounded. . .so. . .horrible when I said it. I thought I had forced you away, not forced you to wake up."

"Would I sound like an idiot if I said it was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me?"

"Hey! There's only room for one idiot in this room. And that's me. I'm glad that that's what you think, though."

Sasuke chuckled softly.

"So, does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" I asked.

The raven let his head rest on my arm. "I wasn't ever really mad at you."

"Could have fooled me."

"Easy to do."

I smiled faintly, closing my eyes for a moment. It would appear that we were over this. My smile faded slightly as my thoughts slid to the valentine that I had tossed onto the dresser.

_He didn't catch my slip up before, right? I hope he wasn't paying attention when **I** said that I sent it. . . _

_

* * *

I have nothing remotely witty to say. Review?_


	16. Discover

_The chapter title is. . .unoriginal. But it is out pretty early compared to how I've been updating lately._

_Hmmm. . .Oh! Almost forgot--again. I had to congratulate Kai-Chan94 on being my first hundredth reviewer. I have a pretty good idea on what I'm writing for you, too._

_Now. . .let's see. One more thing. . .after this chapter there will only be nine more chapters to 'Just Normal'. We're winding down, people. There will be a sequel, though, because I have the feeling that the ending will leave everyone wanting more (isn't that what all good endings are supposed to do?)._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Discover **

"Awww. . ." I cooed as I reached out to pinch Sasuke's cheek. "You're so cute."

"Naruto." He grabbed my hand with a small glare that said 'as if I'd just _let_ you do that.'

"But it's true!"

"I'm barely an inch shorter than you. Stop doing that."

I grinned. "I know. I was kind of surprised, too. I didn't think you were that tall."

Sasuke huffed slightly. "Why not?"

"You. . ." I frowned in thought.

_Because you are too pretty. . .you __**do **__have that almost girly quality that Niel always teases you about. . .whenever I think of you __**standing**__, I remember you at seven and much shorter. . .wow, the list just goes on and on. . ._

". . .just because." I concluded.

"Ugh. Dobe."

"I thought you were done with calling me that."

"_You _called yourself an idiot. I'm just continuing what you started."

"Fine. . ." I looked up for a moment. "You'll be--"

"Don't."

"--my sweet little--"

"I'll kill you."

I snorted an amused laugh. "Fine. You're just my teme. . .sweetie."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to walk to my door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked, jumping up and hurrying after him. I grabbed his arm and he stumbled, giving me a near panicked look until he realized that I wasn't letting go; if I had, I was pretty sure he would have fallen.

"It's Wednesday, right?"

". . .yeah. So?"

"I kind of like the idea of showering before school without anyone worrying about me drowning or collapsing. You gonna let me?"

I grinned and nodded. "Sure." I slowly let go of his arm, making sure he would stay on his own two feet. I watched him take another step by himself and then look quizzically over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Did you just wake up this morning and say to yourself 'That's it, I'm walking by myself today'?"

"I do every morning. I try when you're showering, usually. Today is the first day it really worked."

I felt a momentary pang of worry at the thought of Sasuke trying to walk by himself when no one was around. There had been no telling when his legs would hold him; he could have hurt himself at any point in time. I buried the feeling behind another grin and nod.

The raven walked out of my room and then headed down the hall. I frowned around my room and then settled down on my now made bed with a book.

A rather short amount of time later, I saw Sasuke walking back into my room out of the corner of my eye. "Done already?"

"Mhm. Just ignore me. I forgot to grab something to wear."

I raised an eyebrow, glancing up from my book. I nearly choked and then turned my eyes to my book again.

_And now I realize that the fact that I never let Sasuke change in front of me was a good thing. A __**very **__good thing. _

I gulped, staring at the pages in front of my nose and not really reading. I kind of--no. Not 'kind of'. I _really _wanted to look back up.

_I have already accepted the fact that I'm gay. And I've accepted that Sasuke is cute. But--_

"Hey, I put a pair of pants--"

I quickly pointed down. "I kicked them under the bed."

"Thanks." Sasuke bent over, firmly holding the top of his towel in one hand to make sure it didn't unwrap itself from around his waist. He absently pushed his hair back with the other hand, sending a small shower of water droplets down his back. My eyes drifted toward them unbidden, and I willed him to turn just a little so I could watch them slide down his skin.

_Are those. . .scars?_

I tried to focus my eyes on what I thought were faint scars on his side, but the raven stood and backed away. There was the faintest of blushes on his cheeks and I had the feeling that he knew I had been openly staring at him.

"Ummm. . .I'm going to change. I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded, trying to pretend that I had been reading the entire time. As soon as he was gone, I let the book rest against my chest.

_How did I not notice it before? Sasuke isn't __**cute**__. He's __**hot**__. Like. . .__**really **__hot. That's why everyone drools over him. I must be __**blind**__ not to have noticed._

"So. . .ummm. . .Naruto?"

I looked up.

"What. . .what do we do now?"

I stared, caught for a moment. _What? What do you mean, 'what do we do now'? I think you're hot, but there isn't anything else. And I haven't even said anything; how do you know?_

"I've never really taken the bus before. What am I supposed to do?"

I almost sighed aloud. "You just. . .we'll go downstairs in a few minutes, and then we'll eat. Then we'll go and wait outside."

"Okay. Why can't you or Iruka drive us in?"

"Iruka has some meeting upstate and needs to take the car.

Sasuke nodded slightly. "Then. . .ummm. . .how long do we have to sit around?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Oh. Okay." He shuffled through the little pile of books I had on my dresser and then walked to my bed with one in hand. He settled down on the bed, lying across it with his knees bent and his head resting on my stomach. He sighed rather loudly.

"Something wrong?"

". . .no. I'm just. . .this is boring."

"Not the literary type?"

"Not that. I just don't feel like reading."

"Want to be creative in the kitchen? Iruka isn't gone yet; we could make him something to eat."

"Do you want to?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. I can't really cook anything."

"I'll show you again." Sasuke pushed himself up and then pulled on my arm. "Come on."

He tried to drag me off the bed when I didn't move, although it turned out to be a rather unsuccessful attempt when I simply tugged back at my arm and he lost his balance and fell on me.

I had a momentary lapse in thought--_hot guy __**sprawled**__ on me_--before I shook my head.

_It's just Sasuke. He's __**always **__sprawled on top of me._

"Am I not allowed to get up?"

I shrugged slightly in answer, closing my book and putting it to the side. "I'm ready now."

Sasuke's eyebrow gave a barely visible twitch He rolled his eyes, turning his head away as he grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said you were a lazy--"

"You have a mouth, huh?"

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"I noticed that you periodically curse when no one is around."

". . .sorry?"

"Don't worry about me. Watch out for Iruka, though. He isn't exactly fond of strong language."

". . .ooops?"

"What'd you do?"

"I _almost _said something in front of him." The raven shrugged slightly. "I didn't, though."

I heard and _felt _his stomach grumbling. "Hungry?" I asked with a smile.

"Dobe." He poked me in the stomach. "Ow." He poked me again, a small frown on his lips. "You and Itachi; you both have hard stomachs."

"Well, I'm sorry." I pushed Sasuke so he was lying beside me rather than on me and almost casually pinned him down with an arm across his chest. I let one hand travel up his stomach. "Not my fault you have no muscle."

"I have an excuse! And I'm working on--Hey! S-stop!"

I paused for a moment, then brushed my fingers across Sasuke's side again. "Interesting. Are you. . .ticklish?" I asked when he squirmed.

"No!"

"Liar!" I moved my other hand down to his side. "As punishment. . ." I didn't bother with telling him what his punishment was; instead, I skipped right to the tickling.

"Nar--" Sasuke almost managed to get my name out, so I shifted my fingers, finding a better place against his ribs. He giggled and squealed in response. In all honesty, I hadn't thought I would ever hear Sasuke giggle and squeal.

"Sasuke. . .See? You _are_ ticklish." I let my hands pause when he started wheezing for breath and his face began to get red.

"You. . .ba--"

"Language!"

He jerked to the side to try and get away from me, but I only leaned closer, trapping him a little more firmly.

"Boys. . .how can you be this awake so early in the morning?"

I sat up and Sasuke's kicking and attempts at rolling away stopped.

"He started it." Was all I could come up with.

Sasuke hit my leg. "I did not."

"Don't pout. I might do it again."

"No you won't. You won't ever do that again."

I grinned down at him. "That's what you think." Just to prove it, I ran a finger down his ribs. He shivered and nearly managed to hide it behind a small scowl.

"Regardless of whether or not you're going to tickle him again," Iruka cut in, "the two of you only have five more minutes until you need to be outside."

"Oh." I slipped off the edge of my bed and then held out a hand for Sasuke, hauling him to his feet. "Sorry. I didn't mean to torture you for so long."

The raven rolled his eyes. He glanced at Iruka and blushed slightly when he saw the older man's fond smile. "Is everyone going to give me that look today?"

"Probably." I said with a shrug.

"Great. . ." Sasuke frowned at me. "That's kind of annoying."

"I'm just proud of you. I hope it's not annoying you too much."

"You aren't. Iruka isn't. It's just the random people who I really don't know that are going to be annoying."

I put an arm around his waist, pulling him along with me as I headed for the doorway that Iruka had just vacated. Sasuke didn't even seem to notice the fact that I had my arm around his waist, so I didn't remove it. When we got to the stairs, though, I was forced to. I stared down at him as he took the first step and then the second.

_Sasuke is almost my height. . .hot. . .ticklish. . .I can't be making important discoveries like this before six in the morning!

* * *

This line has been used before. . .Frequent reviewers will get cookies!_


	17. Invites

_I've been working on this chapter for. . .a little while. I feel **really **stupid now that I'm looking at my calendar and see that I haven't updated since the 11th. . ._

_Ummm. . .enjoy?_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Invites**

"Saaaasuuuuke! Stop tha--" I was cut short as a pillow slammed into the side of my face. I growled, lunging forward to pin Sasuke down to the bed. "Could you stop hitting me?" The raven swallowed his laughter, a blush coming to his cheeks even as he stuck his tongue out at me. "You're so childish," I teased. "Now let me see."

"No!" He stubbornly tugged on the blanket that was wrapped around his body. He was probably tangled in it beyond words because of how I had just pinned him, but he didn't really seem to care.

"I'm gonna see later. I might as well see now." I stared down at him for a moment, and when he made no move to agree, I scowled. I reached for the top of the blanket and started pulling it down, ignoring Sasuke's indignant squeaks as my fingers brushed across his bare sides. "See? That's not bad." I jumped up and off of him as he made a move to kick me that probably would have left me gasping for breath for a while.

Sasuke glared at me, folding his arms across his thin chest as he kicked away the blanket that his body was helplessly tangled in. "Can't I wear a shirt or something?" he asked, his glare turning into a pout as he sat up. "I don't want to have to wear just _this_."

'Just this' referred to the bathing suit that we had had to buy for him because our gym class was having its annual swimming unit. I honestly couldn't understand what his problem was; it fit perfectly fine and looked good on him. _Really _good on him, although that was probably just me.

Of late, I had found that I rather _enjoyed_ seeing Sasuke partially naked. Seeing him shirtless was perfectly fine, and something that happened frequently, although I only got to sneak peeks at him. I couldn't let him see me staring, because that would be bad. And I couldn't get too close, either, because he would notice me watching _very_ quickly. Now though. . .now broke the rules.

"You're fine. You don't need a shirt. You look perfectly fine." I took a step closer and grabbed his arms, pulling on them slightly.

_Now I can see if those really are. . ._

My eyebrows knit together as I frowned, dropping one of the raven's arms so my finger could lightly trace his side. He squirmed uncomfortably, making me turn my eyes toward his face. "Sasuke. . .these scars--"

_They __**are **__scars. So I wasn't seeing things._

"--are they why you don't want to wear this?"

Sasuke turned his eyes down, biting his lip. "I. . .I don't want everyone staring at me." he finally murmured.

"Don't worry. No one will notice them." I smiled faintly. It was a lie; I knew _everyone_ would notice them. No one would actually say anything about them, though. Once someone saw them, they would probably avoid looking at him, because they didn't want to be caught staring.

"Really?" Sasuke looked up, his eyes brightening somewhat.

I nodded, smiling a little more. "Yup." I hesitated for a moment. "Can I ask where--what--they're from?"

The raven stared at me for a long time before looking away. "You know exactly what they're from."

I sighed. Was there _any_ part of Sasuke's life that his father hadn't managed to invade and ruin? "I was kinda hoping you'd tell me a story--like you. . .I don't know." I snorted. "Like you were running around with Itachi in the summer time and you fell down a rocky hill. . .and then he carried you home, where your mom fixed you up. Something like that, you know?"

Sasuke smiled slightly, his eyes clouding over. "The day before my first day of school, I was out in the woods with Itachi. He was showing off and then I tried to imitate him." He smiled a bit more broadly, glancing up at me for a moment. "I sprained my ankle and he _did_ carry me home. My mom wasn't there, so he helped me put some ice on it so I could walk the next day."

I reached out and ruffled his hair. "Can I tell you that I want to meet your brother some day? I think I love him."

Sasuke swatted my hand away. "Ew. That's creepy."

"Not like that!" I cried in horror.

The raven rolled his eyes. "I know that." With a grin, he grabbed my shoulders. I frowned, but let him twist me around. I shouted as he shoved me down onto my bed and then crawled up my body to lay on top of me. "You gonna let me see what you look like?" he asked, his chin resting on his hands and a hint of a blush staining his cheeks.

My heart skipped a beat as I let my arms wrap around his uncovered shoulders, holding him in place as I sat up. "Can't now. You have to wait until later 'cause you took forever to let me see you."

Sasuke pouted, putting a hand on my thigh as he pushed away. "Then I should go finish getting dressed, huh?"

I nodded, scratching the back of my neck as Sasuke gathered his clothes and walked out of my room to change. I sighed heavily once I was sure he was gone. Of late, I enjoyed seeing Sasuke without his shirt on. Of late, I also had a problem; Sasuke _feeling_ just _how_ much I enjoyed it if he got too close to me. This just now had been one such occasion.

_Just another __**inch**__ and it would have been bad. . .really bad. . ._

I scowled at the wall. "Sasuke, why do you have to be so. . ."

_. . .totally clueless? Towards what? I don't like him, it's just. . .physical attraction. That __**sounds**__ really bad, though. Like I'm just hanging around with him because I want sex or some. . .Did I actually just think of Sasuke and sex in the same sentence?! What's wrong with me?!_

I shook my head furiously, managing to make myself dizzy in the process. Wearily and somewhat unsteadily, I stood up and headed out of my room to bother Sasuke and get him moving. I frowned at the open bathroom door and then just about bounded down the stairs.

"Sasuke! Why didn't you come and tell me you were done?" I asked when I saw the raven grabbing his things and putting them on the table in the kitchen.

He tilted his head slightly. "I was supposed to get you and bring you downstairs?"

"You do every day!"

Sasuke shrugged. "You're a big boy; you should know it only takes me a minute to get dressed."

I rolled my eyes, growling in exasperation. Sasuke just smirked; it was an expression I was getting used to. We finished getting ready, ate, and then walked outside to get on the bus. It was a standard routine by now, and we rarely strayed from it. There was the occasion when something off would happen, but then it wasn't ever anything overly drastic; we still made it to the bus and we still got to school. Today was no exception, except maybe for the fact that it was early May and felt like it was early summer.

_Doesn't matter, though. Drop dead heat won't stop me. . ._

Another part of this standard routine was cuddling on the bus. It was dark and no one could see the two of us cuddling, so there wasn't really any trouble with it.

_Not that __**I**__ would care. . .it's Sasuke who minds. He gets so embarrassed whenever someone __**implies**__ that we're dating. _

The bus rolled into the school parking lot, bringing an end to our cuddling. Sasuke murmured something about 'stupid zombie buses' and I chuckled.

"It's not _that_ quiet." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"No?" Sasuke asked.

"It isn't." I started to pull my arm away from where it had been wrapped around his shoulders, only to have Sasuke grab my hand. He pulled on it insistently, making my arm rest around his waist as he meticulously threaded our fingers together and leaned back against me.

I had just gotten myself comfortable when the two of us heard the hiss of the bus doors opening. Sasuke scrambled out of my arms, pretending that it had never happened. We walked silently up the hill. Although our hands kept brushing together, neither of us said anything; it was just a normal occurrence. We separated for about two minutes as we grabbed whatever notebooks and textbooks we needed and then met again in our math class.

Our math teacher taught us something about imaginary numbers today. I wasn't really paying much attention to her, though. I was kind of distracted. . .by Sasuke. I'm surprised that he didn't notice me staring at him through the entire class period; but then again, I don't really know what I would have done if he _did_ notice.

In Bio next period, Sasuke actually managed to fall asleep when our teacher put on a video about global warming. I checked the clock constantly, and when there was only five minutes left in class, I started poking the raven in the side to wake him up and make sure he was fully conscious so he could walk down the hall.

In Kakashi's class, I greeted Shikamaru and Hinata. Out of the corner of my eye, I was watching Sasuke. He still looked like he wanted to sleep.

"Rough night?" I asked jokingly.

"You should know." Sasuke paused, a thoughtful frown on his face as he glanced at Shikamaru, who was apparently choking on air. "Can we pretend that I didn't say that? It's just too early for perversion to begin."

"It's never too early for perversion!" A too cheerful voice chirped as a figure practically _waltzed_ into the classroom.

"My God, Kakashi. What happened?" I asked somewhat hesitantly; I was a little afraid of the answer.

"I came up with a new way to torture you guys; you guys meaning all of my students." The silver haired man said with a hidden grin and a nod.

"What way?" Shikamaru asked, an expression on his face that gave an image to the expression 'I can't be bothered'.

"Well, actually. . .I wasn't sure what to do." Kakashi said with a small frown as he sat down on top of a desk across from us. "There's two options. The first is for you to write a comparative essay about a short story and a crack poem."

"Crack poem?" I asked.

"Mmmm. . ." The silver haired man shrugged. "It's about people and computers living together in harmony. I took a poll amongst my students and the general consensus was that the author was on crack when he wrote it."

"Can't we just pick our own poem then?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Kakashi shrugged the subject off, moving along. "The second option is for you to write about your most memorable nightmare in first person story form."

"Oh. That's. . .pleasant." Sasuke frowned. "I think I like the second one. I know what I'll write about already."

"Then it's settled." Kakashi said with a tone of finality in his voice. "Worst nightmares all around."

"It wasn't terribly hard to convince you to do that." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I know. Honestly, I don't want to read about Joe the computer and his programmer Milton and how they relate to people being watched over by 'machines of loving graces'. If you ask me, by the way, there was something going on between Milton and Joe." The silver haired man nodded.

Beside me, I felt Sasuke shudder. "I. . .please don't _ever_ make me picture something like that again."

"You pictured it?" Kakashi asked in amusement. Sasuke blushed in embarrassment and opened his mouth, about to speak.

"I--you! Why are you early?!" I jumped, looking towards the door. I shook my head with a soft chuckle as Kakashi stood up and began walking to the door.

"I'm early because I _love_ spending time with you after school. So much, in fact, that I'm inviting you to stay after _today_. Now what do you say to that? How about you invite your friends? The more the merrier. . ."

0o0o0

"Alright! You know the drill!"

I flinched. Our gym teacher had the tendency to sound like some sort of military drill sergeant. I glanced toward Sasuke in worry; the raven was looking increasingly pale and he was still clutching his towel around his shoulders.

"I'll give you guys five minutes to get in. Five minutes!" With that, our coach wandered off to the other side of the room, to the office that overlooked the school pool.

I slowly walked to the edge and sat down, dipping my feet. I glanced back at Sasuke again, unmindful of the other boys who were jumping into the water and splashing around. I gestured for him to come closer, and, hesitantly, he did. He carefully folded his towel up and then put it on the bleachers; it occurred to me at this point that he was bidding his time, trying to stay away from the water for as long as possible.

"Come sit," I patted the cement next to me and Sasuke inched closer. He sat down, shoulders tense, and I frowned. "Oh come on. It's not that bad." To prove it, I slipped into the water and turned around. I grabbed Sasuke's ankle, giving it a small tug. "Your turn."

He nodded jerkily and inched forward. He practically radiated nervousness, and I couldn't help but frown at him. He slipped on the wet stone with a small yelp, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the sides of the pool as his head went under. Hastily, I grabbed him around the waist and hauled him back to the surface, where he clutched my arm in a death grip, spitting water.

"Sasuke, what--"

"I'm afraid of water!" He blurted out.

My mouth fell open in shock and I pushed Sasuke against the side of the pool so he had something else to hold onto; he refused to let go of me, but I still didn't move. "What?"

"When I was five, me, Itachi, and Shisui went to the lake. Shisui fell on the rocks and Itachi tried to get him out--but he drowned. I haven't gone near water since then and. . .I never learned how to swim!"

I closed my eyes with a sigh. Sasuke was terrified--if his shaking and clutching weren't good enough indicators, the fact that he was _babbling _did the trick. "Hush. . .come on." I pulled him towards the shallower end of the pool, holding onto him until I was sure he could stand. When I let go of him, though, he choked and grabbed onto my arm again.

"Everything alright, boys?"

I glanced up at our gym coach, who was crouching above us outside the pool. "Uh--yeah. Ummm. . .can he have five more minutes? I just found something out that I didn't know."

"Sure. Don't worry. I had a freshman this morning with the same problem." The older man nodded as he walked away. "Everyone! Five more minutes! Got it?!"

I refocused on Sasuke. "Okay. . .now what's wrong? Can you tell me calmly?"

The raven shook his head, fingers tightening on my arm. After a moment, he swallowed. "I'm sorry. . .I watched my cousin drown. I'm afraid of water now."

"So. . ._that's_ why you didn't want to swim, isn't it?" I asked with a small frown.

Sasuke nodded quickly. "I _can't _swim. I never learned how."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, don't worry. That's what this whole unit is about. It's so anyone who doesn't know how to swim can learn how to, and anyone who _does_ know how is taught a more proper way to do it."

"Is it okay if I never learn how to?" he asked hesitantly.

"It'd probably be better if you did. I know it would make me feel better to know that you weren't going to drown."

Sasuke flinched slightly at the word 'drown'. "I won't drown--I'm never going to go in water. I don't have to worry."

"Sasuke." He glance up to meet my eyes. "You're going to have to learn how to swim."

Sasuke shook his head quickly. "No. I'm fine. I don't--wait!" His eyes widened as I started to move backwards, into the deeper water. I went under momentarily when the raven latched onto my chest.

"Sasuke!" I sputtered as soon as I resurfaced. "It's really not that--bad." I kind of lost some steam when I looked down at him. He was coughing up the water that he had once again swallowed and was shaking--again--with his face resting against my chest. Altogether, he was pathetic; more pathetic than I had ever seen him before. Awkwardly, I patted his back as I went to a ladder at the side of the pool and pushed him onto it. This was going to take a _lot_ of work.

0o0o0

My head hit the lunch table with a loud thud.

"Don't give yourself a concussion," Sasuke murmured as he rested his head on his arms.

I grumbled incoherently and Sasuke grunted something just as wordless back.

"Wow. You guys look like death." A voice said from over us.

"Way to state the obvious, Niel." Rhiannon said, a frown in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. . ." I muttered. Trying to get Sasuke to be at ease in the water had been exhausting--for both of us. Just by glancing over at him, I could tell that he felt bad about it. Though I supposed it wasn't really his fault.

"You guys need more fun in your lives." Niel commented. "You should come to Formal with us."

"The Freshman Formal?" I asked. "We're sophomores. We can't go to that."

"We can invite you on our permission slips. As long as you come as one of our guests, you can come. It's on June sixth. A month and a day away." Niel nodded slightly as he finished speaking.

"Someone's anxious. I didn't even know when it was." Rhiannon said, rolling her eyes. "How about we try for fun that's a little closer to now? My house, this Saturday."

"Huh? What are you doing on Saturday?" I lifted my head with a frown.

"Because my house is somehow in its own biome, we can open our pool as early as May--so. . .now. I'm having a little get together to celebrate."

Sasuke groaned, causing the two younger teens to look at him.

"What's his problem?" Niel asked, ever so blunt.

"He can't swim." I supplied, to which Niel nodded knowingly.

"So the annual gym pool time kicked his butt?" he asked in an overly sweet voice. "Awww. . .I didn't think--ow!"

The brown haired boy grabbed at the back of his head as Alexis appeared over his shoulder. "Rhea-chan! Guess who moved into our lunch for the second half of the year!"

"Wh--Trevora!" The girl grinned up at the boy who was standing beside Alexis and behind Niel.

He raised a hand in greeting. "Hi." He glanced around at us before walking around the table to sit next to Rhiannon and across from Niel. "I don't think I've met the two of you yet." he said politely, holding out his hand. "My name is Trevor. And your names are. . .?"

I frowned slightly, taking his hand. "Naruto."

Sasuke did the same, and Trevor nodded, smiling good naturedly at us. "It's really nice to meet you." With that, he began to eat his lunch.

My frown deepened. "I'm sorry. . .you seem really off. I've heard these guys mention you before, but you don't seem to. . .fit."

"You wanna try?" he answered without missing a beat or looking up from his food.

I blinked slowly. "Do I want to try?" I frowned, not at all catching Niel's half hidden snickers or Alexis's violent choking motions.

"You said I didn't fit; I said you wanna try?" The boy looked up, blinking slowly as his lips tried to twitch up into a restrained smile. "I'm ready."

I stared, my mouth sliding open as his words and what he was implying finally became clear. "Never mind," I muttered, looking down. "You fit right in." I cringed as Niel hooted with laughter.

Rhiannon chuckled softly. "Congratulations. You just met one of the original perverts. He's been like this. . .I don't even remember for how long, now."

"Great." I smiled faintly as I glanced towards Sasuke and saw that he was blushing. "Not being sarcastic, either."

"Sure you aren't," Niel said with a grin. "'Cause every self respecting guy enjoys being hit on."

Trevor frowned. "I'm not hitting on him. I'd hit on Sasuke, though."

The ravens eyes widened and he looked at the far wall with interest. I felt a scowl beginning to form on my lips and looked down. Because of this, I missed the almost knowing look in Trevor's eyes.

"So. . ." he began. "You two are together? Sorry if I offended either of you. I really don't mean any harm. Ever. I know I'm a little over the top and--alright. Niel, if you don't stop playing footsies, I'm going to have to do something about it with you."

Niel choked back his whimper of 'just stretching' and pushed his chair back. "I'm gonna go and get an ice cream."

"Not with Trevora around." Alexis said, grabbing the brown haired boys arm and forcing him to sit back down.

"Ummm. . ." I began to point out. "Me and Sasuke are just _friends_. We don't like each other."

Trevor nodded slowly. "Okay," he said in a tone that said he didn't exactly believe me, but that he would go along with whatever I said. "You know, if you _were_, it's perfectly fine. You don't need to pretend like you aren't."

I frowned furiously and Trevor looked down with a shrug. After a few moments of silence, the boy looked back up.

"Rhiannon, are you hooking me up with someone in your book?"

"Yeah. With Niel." Alexis said with a grin.

"Finally!" he shouted, raising a hand into the air triumphantly.

"No!" Niel cried, turning wide eyes on Rhiannon. "Please tell me you're not doing that! Please!"

I looked at Sasuke as Niel continued begging. The raven had turned his eyes toward the ceiling and was looking at the patterns there as though they were the most captivating things in the world. I snuck a hand under the table and tangled our fingers together. He glanced towards me and smiled faintly.

_These 'are you two dating?' comments are getting kind of old. . .we aren't going to be dating any time soon._

* * *

_Again, sorry that it took forever. Anyway. . .I have the next chapter written already. . .I have for a while. . .I just need to re-write a large portion of it, because it's too. . .abrupt. Just because I know what it's called, I'll give you the title: 'The Pool Party (or the Day That All Failed)'. _

_This chapter was kind of another filler, by the way, but it actually sets up for three. . .four. . .maybe more future chapters._

_Review? Maybe? Please?_


	18. The Pool Party

_A quick update for everyone. . .because I felt bad about not updating. And because I just finished fixing this chapter and see absolutely no reason to hold it back._

_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: The Pool Party (or the Day That All Failed)**

"It's as simple as this: Get in the pool, hide from my brothers, and have fun."

I frowned at Rhiannon. "You make it sound as if they're dangerous."

"To your physical health? Probably. To your mental health? Definitely."

Sasuke frowned at me as the girl walked away. "So. . .we get in the pool now?"

"I suppose."

I pulled off my shirt as I walked to the edge of the pool. Sasuke followed, and I took a moment to watch as he slowly pulled off his own shirt. I shook my head in confusion, turning back to the pool.

The raven stood next to me. "Is it cold?" He asked warily.

I shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Let's find out." With that, I jumped into the water.

When I resurfaced, Sasuke blinked down at me, wiping the water from his face. "Jerk."

I smiled sweetly up at him. "Come in soon."

"Sorry, I'm taking my time." He slowly dipped one toe into the water.

"Jump, girly!" A voice shouted.

Suddenly, a person slammed into Sasuke from behind. The raven panicked, tumbling forward. I hurried to where he had gone under and hurriedly pulled him out of the water. He gasped for breath, clutching my arm and looking about wildly.

"_Don't __**ever **__do that again_!" I shouted at Niel, who was laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't-couldn't help it!" The boy's blue eyes widened in shock as he was kicked in the butt and sent face first into the water.

"Idiot." Alexis half shouted. "You could have hurt him!"

I pulled Sasuke close, hugging his trembling body. "Are you okay?" I murmured.

He nodded his head.

"Alright. Niel doesn't die, then." I said with a sigh.

Sasuke smiled faintly.

I heard two twin shrieks and jumped. It was Tal and Fox, Rhiannon's brothers. They leapt into the pool with two huge splashes.

"Dobe! One more idiot move and I'll kick you out!" Rhiannon yelled in an uncharacteristic bout of anger.

"Well. . .humpf." Fox turned away, arms crossed on his chest. "I didn't even do anything yet."

"I don't care! And the usuratonkachi can follow you!"

"That's me, right?" Tal asked.

"Yes!" Rhiannon growled in exasperation.

The boy shrugged before grabbing his brothers arm and dragging him to the other side of the pool. They huddled together, talking to themselves.

"They don't seem too bad." I said to Sasuke as I slowly let him go, making sure he was standing and wouldn't wind up slipping and going under.

The raven shrugged. "I think they're plotting."

I snorted, shaking my head.

"The can't plot. They don't have two brain cells to rub together." Rhiannon growled as she wadded toward the two of us. Her friends followed.

"Well. . .you know. . .they are _your_ brothers. Didn't your mom say something about not meaning to give you _all_ the brains?" Alexis asked.

"If I could, I'd share." The girl said.

"So would I." Alyssa, the blonde girl we'd met this morning piped in. "It'd make life easier."

"Let's make a brain pool." Anjelica offered. She was another person we'd just met. "Everyone offer half a brain cell, and we'll double both of the sizes of their brains."

"We resent that." The boys yelled across the pool.

"You do?" Rhiannon challenged.

"Yes. We do."

"Then go over in the corner and make out or something."

"You want us to?" Tal queried.

"Not really." Alyssa shook her head frantically.

"If it keeps you busy. . ." Anjelica offered.

"Alright." Tal said. "Deal."

Rhiannon froze and quickly turned around. She stared at her brothers in shock as Tal leaned over and planted a kiss on Fox's cheek. The other boy didn't even look surprised. The girl appeared to _boil_ for two seconds. "That's it! Taliesin! Fox! Out!"

The two boys looked at each other and nodded. "Alright." Taliesin reached the ladder first, and with a glance over his shoulder, began to haul himself out of the water. There was dead silence for a moment. Then Fox climbed out. More silence. Finally:

"My God! My eyes!"

I stared wide eyed at the two boys. They were naked. Completely naked. As naked as the day they were _born_ naked.

They looked down at us, huge grins on their faces. "Our plan has been completed."

Rhiannon made a frustrated sound as she dove under the water.

I took a second to look around and take in everyone else's reactions.

Shikamaru had covered Hinata's eyes, even as he squeezed his own shut. Niel, Zack, and Trevor were shaking their heads and looking awkwardly to the side. Alexis, Suzanne, and Alyssa had all gone underwater. Anjelica had stayed above the surface, a small frown on her face. She wasn't watching the two boys, but she hadn't really made an effort to hide.

My eyes fell on Sasuke last. The raven had slapped his hands over his eyes and was blushing an _amazing_ shade of red.

Rhiannon finally came back to the surface with something in her hand. It took a second for me to realize that the something was actually her brothers bathing suits. She glared at them for a moment.

"Alright. Here, we'll put them back on." Tal held out his hand, as did Fox.

The brown haired girl glared for a moment longer. She then looked thoughtfully at the articles of clothing in her hands. When she looked up, she smiled. "Okay. Here." She chucked Fox's bathing suit at his face. It connected with a loud slap, and the boy shrieked.

Taliesin's bathing suit was thrown with a mighty heave. It sailed over his head-and landed in the center of a thorn bush. The boy stared at it in what seemed to be shock. "Now what do I do?"

"You could try walking and hoping you don't get seen by anyone." Rhiannon offered.

Tal nodded furiously and hurried down the path. Fox followed, snickering.

"I see what you mean about them being bad for your mental health." I announced.

"Are they dressed?" Sasuke asked, eyes still covered. I snuck closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. He yelped in surprise.

"Just me." I assured. "Don't worry. There aren't any freaks around. . .well, there are, but they aren't in the pool anymore."

"R-right. Thanks."

I nodded, holding Sasuke close for a moment. I felt Shikamaru's eyes on me, and quickly let my arms drop, moving away from him.

_He's never going to give up! What doesn't he get?_ I paused for a moment, looking around the pool. _I don't like him. I like what he looks like, but you would have to be blind and stupid __**not**__ to be, so what am I worried about?_

With that in mind, I grabbed Sasuke about the waist and pulled him close again. He floundered for a moment, and I brought my knee up, giving him a place to sit. The raven glared halfheartedly over his shoulder at me and I just grinned. Sasuke's glare faded and he smiled faintly back.

"Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?"

I frowned at Alyssa. "Spin the Bottle?"

"It's a tradition! We do it every party!" The girl said excitedly. The others nodded in agreement.

I shrugged slowly. "Alright. Sasuke, you'll play, right?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. He turned his head to the side and leaned back to whisper in my ear. "I don't know how to play."

"It's easy." I said with a chuckle. "Don't worry."

"I-I'm not worried."

"So. . .how's this work in the pool?" I asked.

"Well. . .just pick someone, and anyone can come up with a question or a dare."

"Oh. Okay." I frowned slightly. "So you play something combining Truth or Dare with Spin the Bottle?"

"Well, yeah. Our parent's would kill us if we were all out here kissing each other." Zack said. "And then my sister would want to come in and play it with us. . .well, if Tal and Fox were still in here, anyway."

"So who starts?" I asked.

Rhiannon looked around. No one seemed to really want to volunteer. Finally, Suzanne shrugged. "I'll go. Truth." There was a collective 'hmmm' as everyone thought of what to ask.

"Oh!" Alyssa exclaimed. "How many kitties do you have?"

Suzanne shrugged. "Four? The brother and sister, the black one, and the one that hides in the basement." She smiled slightly. "Alyssa, truth or dare?"

"Truth." The blonde girl answered brightly.

". . .what's the most perverted thing you have ever thought?" Rhiannon asked immediately.

The girl promptly turned beet red. "I-ummm. . .H-ummm-I. . ." She was stuttering and beyond hope.

"Alright. Shikamaru, your turn. Truth or dare?" Rhiannon asked.

"How troublesome. . ." The pony tailed boy grumbled. "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Trevor asked, shrugging when Niel looked at him in horror.

". . .yes." If I didn't know any better, I would say that Shikamaru was blushing now. "I'm not telling who."

"That's the next question. . ." Trevor said with a mischievous grin. "Who's next?"

"Niel." Shikamaru answered.

"Truth or dare, Niel?"

"Dare."

"Yes!" Everyone glanced at Anjelica, and she shrugged. "I've wanted to test this one out on him for a while. Niel. . .go put all the ice cubes in the ice bowl into your bathing suit."

The brown haired boy stared for a moment. "You're kidding, right?"

"Chicken for guys is red hooker lipstick and massive amounts of blush." Anjelica pointed out.

". . .what's the chicken for girls?" Niel asked.

"Unless you haven't been telling us something," Trevor began, "you're not a girl, so it doesn't matter."

"Girls. . .have to go over there and hug the currently naked sunbather known to the world as Tal." Anjelica supplied.

"Ew." I swear Niel turned green at the thought.

"Be glad you're not a girl."

"I am."

"Niel."

The boy looked at Rhiannon. "What?" he asked.

"Just pick one. Ice cubes or hooker lipstick?"

Niel twitched, trying to look pathetic. It worked amazingly well. The bit about him looking pathetic, that is. Finally, he appeared to give up. "Where are the ice cubes?"

"Oh. . .can't you just hear the bal-never mind." Alexis looked away, ducking her head in embarrassment as Niel left the pool with Anjelica to get the bowl. Niel came back to the poolside moments later, bowl in hand. Anjelica grinned as she jumped back in. The boy stood by the edge for a moment. He took a breath, pulled at the waistband of bathing suit, and dumped the bowl of ice in. Then he jumped into the pool with a shriek of '_Coooold_!'

When he resurfaced, Suzanne looked at him. "Who's next?"

"N-N-Naruto." he answered promptly.

"Truth or dare?" The girl asked.

"Tru-dare."

"Alright." Alexis and Rhiannon shared a look, smiles growing on their faces as though they were reading one another's minds. "Okay. No one moves or they get a chicken. Naruto. . .give every guy in the pool a kiss."

"I wish I said truth." I admitted. Honestly, I wouldn't really _mind_ giving anyone a kiss. It was just. . .awkward to be dared to do it.

"No. You don't." Rhiannon said with a shake of her head.

"You bet I do." I argued.

"There really isn't any point in arguing. Kisses or makeup?"

". . .kiss?" I said warily.

"We'll make it easier on you, then. Kiss _one_ guy of your choice."

"On the lips." Alexis added.

"What about the consent rule?" Niel yelled. "I don't give consent!"

"There's a consent rule?" I asked hopefully.

Rhiannon frowned. "Can we just call it mouth rape and get by it like that?"

"Yeah, there's a consent rule." Suzanne said, answering my question. "No one can do anything like. . .kissing, molesting. . .you know. . .without the moleste-e's consent."

"Oh." I nearly sighed in relief.

"If no one lets you kiss them, you get a chicken." Anjelica announced, looking at me as though she was trying to be innocent.

I looked around. "Anyone want to experiment?" Silence greeted me. "You're all so kind." I said sarcastically.

The boys all looked down, as though saying 'Sorry buddy. You're on your own.'

"I'll. . .I'll do it." I dropped Sasuke in shock. As soon as his head went underwater, I dragged him back to the surface.

"Sorry. . .you'll do _what_?" I asked.

Sasuke shook the water out of his now soaking raven locks and blinked his eyes to clear them. "I'll. . .ummm. . ."

"Whoa. . .I thought you didn't like guys." Niel said.

"I don't! It's just. . .Naruto's my best friend. . .and. . ." The raven shrugged. "And he won't look good with red lipstick."

I smiled at the boy, giving him a hug as I tried to pretend I wasn't in shock. "Thanks for rescuing me, Sasuke."

He blushed slightly and turned in my arms. "Ummm. . .what do. . ."

I stared at him for a moment and realized that my heart was beating _very_ fast. "Just. . .don't move. I'll. . ." I leaned closer, my eyes still open.

_Just a little closer and then_-

"Hey guys! Pizza!"

There was a shout as just about everyone made a dash for the side of the pool. Sasuke backed away slowly, a blush on his face. "Looks like we got out of that one." I nodded slowly in answer. Sasuke made his way to the edge of the pool and shakily climbed out. I stared after him, swallowing. "Are you coming?" he called.

I hurried to the side and pulled myself out. I nearly tripped and fell on my face, but Sasuke caught my arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

". . .yeah." I answered, my voice sounding a little strange even to my ears. Luckily, Sasuke didn't notice; he looked a little distracted as he turned to walk away. I stumbled after him, my mind running in aimless circles.

_I wanted to kiss him! I wanted to kiss him! He's my best friend! I __**wanted**__ to kiss him! This is bad, very bad, bad. . ._I calmed down for a moment. _But I've kissed him before. . .but it was never on the lips, was it? Do I. . .**like** him? Sasuke. . ._

As we sat and ate, I found myself staring at Sasuke. He didn't appear to notice, although Shikamaru did. He knew. He knew _exactly_ what I'd just figured out. I think I actually hated him at that _exact_ moment for knowing before I did.

"Hey, we can play while we're eating." I looked in Rhiannon's direction.

_Yes. Let's keep playing. We __**have**__ to keep playing._

"Where were we?" I asked, trying not to sound eager.

"Doesn't matter. The dare was nullified the second we got out of the pool. Who do you want to be next?"

I stared, disappointment creeping into my heart. "Sasuke."

The raven blushed slightly.

"Truth or dare?" Zack asked.

". . .dare?"

Niel snickered. "I'm sorry. I find it insanely funny that you'd pick dare."

"Dare." Sasuke said a little more firmly with a small glare in the brown haired boys direction.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"How about. . ." Anjelica began.

I had to stop myself from shouting 'Dare him to kiss me!' I _had_ to know.

_Maybe I was just nervous. That had to be it. I was nervous. I didn't want to kiss my friend. I was repulsed by the __**idea**__. That's it._

"How about you pull a Tal and Fox."

"Huh?" Sasuke frowned at the girl.

"Drop your pants and run across the yard."

My stomach lurched at the idea and I stared at the ground.

_Sasuke. . .without __**any**__ clothes on. . .I wasn't nervous before._

"I'm not doing that!" Sasuke cried in near horror.

"Chicken."

"Yes! I'm a chicken! Put makeup on me! I don't care! I'm not running around without clothes on!"

"Awww. . .that's no fun. You've got to at least think about it."

Sasuke glanced down, tugging at the leg of his bathing suit. He looked up sharply, shaking his head. "I thought. I'm not doing it. Where's the lipstick?"

Niel choked on some soda and I slapped him on the back. Maybe I did it a little too hard, but he just winced and nodded his thanks. The girls had somehow lost all pretenses and were giggling like mad. They reached out, pulling Sasuke to his feet and walking him inside. I stared at his retreating back.

After about five minutes, Niel cleared his throat. "Is anyone afraid for him? I mean. . .he's girly without makeup. What if he likes it, and-" The door opened, and Niel pretended he hadn't been speaking.

Rhiannon was first. She nodded her head slightly. "Mission accomplished."

Sasuke was out next. He had his head lowered, long bangs hiding his face. He sat down beside me, quietly keeping his head bowed.

"Alright. What do you look like with makeup, girly-boy?"

Sasuke's head snapped up. He sent Niel a vicious glare. All I could do was stare.

"We went easy on him." Alexis admitted.

"We actually prettified him instead of making him look scary." Alyssa said.

_Pretty? Yes. _

I found myself nodding in agreement.

"At least someone thinks so. . ."

I blushed immediately and pretended I hadn't been nodding. I jumped when I felt Sasuke grab my arm. He pressed his face against my shoulder, hiding it from the others.

"Ummm. . .can he wash it off?" I asked. "It's killing him."

"It'll come off when we get in the pool." Rhiannon said. "Although his lips are going to be _very_ red for a while. That stuff needs either a long time to come off. . .or something made out of a high powered acid."

Sasuke whimpered something that sounded close to 'I should have streaked.'

_It's better this way. . .__**much**__ better._

I put an arm around his shoulders to try and offer a little comfort.

"Cute." Shikamaru said at long last.

"Ah! Another fan!"

The pony tailed boy only shrugged. "Whose turn is it now?"

"Ummm. . ." Sasuke glanced up at me and I blinked.

_Did they do something to his eyes?_

"You pick someone," he murmured, poking me in the side.

"Rhiannon. You organized this chaos; it's time you were asked something."

"Okay. Truth."

Alexis jumped. "Have you ever written a smut scene?"

The girl grinned, nodding her head. "Yup."

"When are you posting it?" Alexis asked. "I wanna read it!"

"Ummm. . .in two chapters, actually."

"What. . .do you normally write?" I asked.

"All sorts of FanFictions. . ." Rhiannon answered. "And then I have my 'epic' novel. Alexis, your turn, 'cause you asked me."

"Alright. Truth." The dark haired girl looked around at us for a moment, waiting for someone to-

"Who would you rather date?" Niel asked quickly. "Me. . .Trevor. . .or Zack?"

"Uh. . .no offense. . ." Alexis shrugged apologetically. "None of you."

"Oh. . .well then, Shikamaru or girly?" The brown haired boy asked hopefully.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Niel, you always ask me the 'who would you rather date' and the 'what kind of underwear do you wear' questions."

Niel's mouth fell open and he looked away quickly. "Whose turn is it now?"

"Hinata?" I asked. "She's been quiet."

". . .truth."

"Does she not get along or hold a grudge with anyone?" Sasuke asked, his voice muffled slightly. I repeated his question for him so everyone else could hear.

"Well. . .ummm. . .my cousin. . .Neji. I don't know _why_ we don't get along, though." Hinata answered meekly. "Ummm. . ." She pointed at Trevor. "Your turn."

"A step ahead of the game, I see." The boy nodded. "I'll pick. . .truth, of course."

Zack held up a hand. "Wait, I've got one. Out of all the guys here. . .who would you rather kiss?"

Trevor's eyes darted around the group for a moment. "Oh, Nielina!" he sing-songed as he took a step toward the brown haired boy.

Niel's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Zack Your turn!"

"Will someone give me a dare?" he asked with a small frown.

"Yes! I will!" Niel nodded enthusiastically, trying to hide from Trevor, although the other boy was doing nothing but stare at him. "Kiss. . .Rhiannon."

Zack frowned again, then shrugged. "Alright." He leaned over and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"I meant on the lips." Niel said with a near pout.

"I _know_." Zack said with a shake of his head. "Niel, your turn."

"Why me?" When no one answered, the boy continued. "Fine. Dare."

"Turban. Made of towels, because we don't have any toilet paper." Anjelica said. "And you wear it until we go home, so your dad can make fun of you. Again."

"I should have seen it coming. You always make me do that." He pouted, but proceeded to wrap his towel around his head with practiced ease. "Girly, I pick you next."

"But I just went!" Sasuke said, lifting his head slightly. "Truth."

"Here's one. . ." Trevor said. "It's nice and easy, too. Out of everyone here, who would you rather sleep with?"

"Sleep with?" Sasuke echoed. ". . .Naruto."

I blinked, a faint blush coming to my cheeks.

_I don't think he really understood that question. . .I'm not going to say anything about it, though. That would be too. . ._

"Ummm. . .can I go next?" I asked meekly when no one else said anything. "Good. Truth."

"Yeah. Alright." Alexis nodded. "Okay. You. . .ummm. . ."

"You are going to be the father of the human race." Anjelica began. "There is only one other person alive, now. Who is this person that you are going to repopulate the world with? And remember; mpreg is always possible. And I'm next, by the way. I haven't gone yet."

"Mpreg?" I asked in confusion.

"Men can become pregnant." Rhiannon supplied.

". . .oh." The gears in my mind turned and I looked to the side, toward Sasuke. "Ummm. . .Sasuke. Sorry?" I winced slightly as he pulled away from me in alarm.

"You'd want me pregnant?"

"No!" I bit my lips slightly. "Just. . .I don't want to be one of the last people alive if you aren't with me."

Sasuke looked startled, and I couldn't really blame him.

"Are you two done being all mushy?" Niel asked with laughter in his voice.

"Y-yeah," I said with a nod. "All done. Whose turn is it now?"

0o0o0

I was sitting in the car on the way home, staring out the front window.

_This is really. . ._I glanced at Sasuke. He was staring at the seat in front of him, lost in thought. _I never thought that Shikamaru was right. That I'd wind up liking him. He. . ._I sighed aloud and started as Sasuke touched my arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly so Iruka didn't hear.

"Yeah."

"I thought that you had been acting strange since. . ._that_ dare."

I smiled widely. "I was just relieved that someone was kind enough to stick up for me and kiss me. Or not actually care if they kissed me. That's all."

Sasuke stared at me for a long time. He nodded slowly, but I could see it in his eyes; he hadn't believed one word I'd said.

I shrugged and then looked out my window.

_He can't know. I can never tell him. I'm just going to have to get over this. Fast._

* * *

_Congratulations! You've made it through Naruto's insufferable thick-headed denial. _

_Ne. . .review? Please? If you do, I'll promise for things to move along a bit more quickly (relationship-wise)._

_Chapter 19 is called 'Tremble'._


	19. Tremble

_Quick update. . .again. This one was. . .interesting to write. Hope you like it._

_Mah. . .Anjelica wanted to remind everyone that the OC's are actual people, not made up. Meaning please don't dis them just because they are there. She's not really liking that.  
_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Tremble**

"Come on. It's not going to be _that_ bad."

Sasuke made a face, shaking his head. "That's what you said _last_ time, and the time before that."

"I'm serious this time." I made the most pathetic face I could muster. "Come on. You know you want to."

"No. I really don't." Sasuke said with a slight shake of his head.

"Yes you do. Please?"

Sasuke looked away, a nearly pained look on his face.

_Almost there. . ._

"Please?" I leaned closer, pouting full force.

I saw Sasuke's eyes flicker toward my face and then he sighed. "Fine."

I launched myself at him and grabbed him in a hug. "Thank you!"

Sasuke grunted, patting my back. "You're welcome?"

"We'll have fun!" I chirped.

The raven shrugged slightly. "No drinking, though. Iruka would kill you if you came home drunk."

"I can't guarantee that I _won't_ try something. But I won't get _completely_ drunk. I promise."

"Not even a little." Sasuke growled.

"You're no fun." I pouted again, hoping that. . .yeah, it worked.

"Maybe just a little. And when I say little, I mean _little_, do you follow m--"

I hugged him again. "Thank you!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Not yet." I said with a grin. "Come on, we've gotta get you moving. Let's go."

"I'm moving, I'm moving. . ." Sasuke pushed me off of himself and stood up from my bed. He rooted around in my closet, then held up a shirt with a questioning look on his face.

"No." I stood up and looked through the closet. "Try this. No--don't look at it. Just put it on."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before pulling off his shirt.

If I didn't have such superior self control, I would have jumped him. As it was, I turned away before I drooled.

"How's--what the hell? Naruto?!"

I turned around, a large grin on my face. I think that my eyes may have nearly popped out. "Sexy."

Sasuke pressed his palms to his eyes, making a small sound.

"Spring a leak?" I inquired.

"I'm not looking to be _raped_." He grumbled. "I'm just going to be there to make sure you aren't getting in trouble."

"I won't be getting in trouble if you're with me." I offered.

"I'm not wearing this."

I blocked the closet. "Nothing else is available."

"I'll go shirtless." To prove his point, the raven began to pull his shirt off.

"More rapeable!" I shouted, trying desperately not to watch or be caught watching when I failed.

Sasuke froze before quickly tugging the shirt back down. "Fine."

"Don't be like that."

"I don't want to go."

"You won't regret it. Come on, I promise." I made those pathetic puppy eyes that got him every time.

"If you promise. . .Naruto--get off! Stop hugging me, you're scaring me!"

I nuzzled his cheek. "But I can't help it! You're so _cuuute_!"

"Naruto. . ." He growled warningly.

"Fine. You're hot."

"Naruto!"

0o0o0

"C'm 'n. I 'm not that ba. . .bad."

"Give me the keys! You can't drive!"

"Says who?"

"Naruto! Knock it off!"

"Awww. . .c'm 'n, Sas'ke. . ."

Sasuke held out his hand insistently. "No. Give them to me."

"_You_ can't drive. You've n'er driven a thin'." I grinned. "See? 'm getting be'er."

"No, you're not. Give me the keys!" He snatched at them, but I tugged them out of the way at the last minute.

"Said you've ne'er driven nothin'. . .I lied. . ." I began, a wide grin on my lips.

Sasuke paused, a quizzical look on his face.

"You've driven me crazy since day one." It was perhaps the most coherent thing I had said in the last two hours.

The raven groaned. "Naruto. . .You're drunk."

"No 'm not."

"Yes. Yes you are. Give me the damn keys." Sasuke grabbed at them once again and I pulled them out of his reach. He had also managed to put himself into an interesting position; trapped precariously between my legs.

"Ne'er." I looped one arm around his waist, dropping the keys into the other seat so I could let my hand travel down his stomach.

"Bastard!"

I grinned as Sasuke slapped my wandering hand away from his thighs.

"I hate you!" he spat out.

"No you don't."

"Every single person in there was drunk and tried to touch me. _Please_ don't do that." The raven pleaded.

"Who touched you?" I asked, a darker tone in my voice.

"Naruto. . .please. I just want to go home."

"A'right." I reached into the passengers seat and rooted around for where I had dropped the keys. Once I had found them, I looked back at Sasuke. He seemed a bit paler than usual.

"Let me drive." He pleaded in a soft voice.

"'m already 'ere, Sas'ke. Next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time!"

"Tha's what you say now. . ."

Sasuke slammed the door in my face.

"_Owww_. . ." I called after him. He walked around the car and stood outside it on the passenger side, staring in at me for a moment. "Ge' in!"

The door opened and Sasuke hesitantly climbed in.

"Fin'lly. . ." I stabbed the key at the ignition a few times. After the third try, it went in.

"You promised me you wouldn't get drunk." Sasuke whispered.

"Good thin' 'm not." It was quiet as I slowly backed the car up. I glanced toward Sasuke, then sighed. "Meybe 'm a lil' drunk."

"You are."

I briefly considered asking if his voice was broken; he kept whispering. "'m sorry."

"You can't change it. Let me drive." he asked for a final time.

"Alre'dy started. Sorry." I waited for Sasuke to say something else. "'ll be carf'l. Promise."

"Please."

I glanced in Sasuke's direction, a frown of concentration on my lips. "Anyon' tell you that you 'ere pretty tonight?"

"Stop hitting on me." The raven said without missing a beat.

"'m not. Stop gettin mad a' me. I jus' wanna know who I nee' to watch."

"You did. Six times. If you don't watch yourself, I might start to think _you_ like me."

I forced a laugh. "Now tha'd be funny."

"Stop talking. It's making you drive crooked." Sasuke warned.

"'m not drive'n crooked." I said indignantly.

Sasuke grunted. "Arguing with you drunk is as annoying as arguing with you sober."

"I re. . .resent tha'."

"I bet you do."

No matter how much I bothered him, Sasuke refused to talk after this. I sighed after another fifteen minutes. "'e're almost there. . ."

"I know. Don't stop being careful."

"I 'on't."

I glanced at the raven again. He was staring out his window, breath fogging the glass. I grinned once again. Slowly, so he wouldn't notice, I reached out a hand.

"Now or ne'er." I said aloud.

"What?" Sasuke turned toward me and paled. "Naruto. . .stop that."

I ignored him, letting my hand slowly move further up his thigh. I chuckled as he grew tense, pressing his back more firmly against his seat.

"_Stop_!"

I lifted an eyebrow; I wasn't expecting Sasuke's voice to creep up in pitch like that. "You soun' like a girl."

"Don't do that." Sasuke choked.

"What?" My hand crept a little higher.

"Stop! Stop--that!"

"But you like it." I pointed out.

"No. . .stop. You can't. . .not. . ."

I turned my face away from the road to grin at him. "Why not?"

Sasuke's face drained of all color. "Naruto!" He raised a panicked hand, leaning further back. My head whipped around in time to see a tree. I jerked forward in my seat, before I was thrown to the side, my head crashing into the side window.

My eyes shut without my knowledge, and by the time they opened again, everything was still.

I was hanging upside down, only kept in place by my seatbelt. I let out a groan and tried to move my arm to rub the side of my head. Pain shot up it, and when I looked at it, I saw that it was twisted into a position it really shouldn't have been in.

I looked to the side suddenly. "Sasuke!"

I stared in confusion; the raven wasn't in sight. Immediately, I started panicking.

I unbuckled my seatbelt with my unbroken arm and realized that it probably wasn't a good idea at the last second. I crashed to the floor--the roof of the car--and scrambled sideways, crawling awkwardly from the car though the shattered window beside me.

"Sasuke!" My voice broke, so I cleared my throat and tried again. "Sasuke!"

Someone whimpered off to my right, and my head swung in that direction. Relief flooded me and I slowly made my way toward Sasuke. He was sitting with his back to a tree. His arms were firmly wrapped around his stomach and he was hunched over them. The closer I got to him, the more clearly I could see the twisted, pained expression on his face. I tried to crawl quicker.

"Are you alright?" I asked when I got to his side.

After a moment, he drew in a shallow breath to speak. "You promised that. . .you wouldn't get drunk." he rasped out.

"I know."

"You promised. . .I wouldn't regret coming."

I nodded in answer.

"You promised you'd. . .be careful." Sasuke finished in a near whisper. He turned unfocused eyes on me.

"I did." I agreed.

"You. . .lied."

"But…but we're both going to be fine, right?" I asked hopefully.

Sasuke stared at me, unblinking.

"Sasuke?" I gently touched his shoulder and he made a hissing sound, tightening his arms around his belly.

"The two. . .of us. . ._aren't_ fine. . ." He panted.

"What's wrong? Sasuke, let me see." The raven didn't move, so I looked down at his arms and then reached out to shift them to the side. I froze once I had managed to make him move them a tiny bit; blood was slowly creeping along the white fabric of the shirt I'd given him. "You're bleeding. Move your arms more. . .I need to see what's. . ."

"You lied. . .Naruto. . .you're not. . .supposed. . .to lie. . .to. . .me. . ."

"I won't. I'll never lie to you again. Just let me see--"

"Thank you. . ."

I started, looking up to meet his eyes. "Why? Why are you thanking me?"

Sasuke stared back.

"Sasuke? Why. . .why are you thanking me?"

Still, he didn't answer.

"Sasuke?" I placed a hand against his chest.

It wasn't rising anymore.

"Sasuke? Say something!" I moved my hand up to his lips, but I couldn't feel any air hitting my fingers. "No. . .no, no. . ." I shook as I sat down and carefully pulled him closer, cradling him against my chest. "You have to say something. . .please. . ."

Sasuke's arms slid away from his belly, and my stomach lurched. Several large pieces of glass were imbedded in his flesh.

"You can't. . .please, Sasuke. . .I didn't mean to lie. . .I didn't mean to hurt you. . .wake up. . ." I leaned closer, pressing my lips to his cheek.

No matter how much I pleaded, no breath stirred the raven's chest. He remained still, staring up at me with glazed, unblinking eyes. . .

0o0o0

Kakashi was looking at me, a soft look in his eye. He nodded, and I turned to face the class.

"To keep it short," I began, "the nightmare I wrote my story about had something to do with breaking a promise to someone I love, and losing them forever, only to continue living with the thought that it was my fault."

Silence and blank stares greeted me.

"You aren't going to read your story to us?" Kakashi questioned.

"I. . .it's kind of. . .no. Can you just read it by yourself?"

The silver haired man nodded. "Alright, go back to your seat."

"Thank you." I walked to the back of the room, where I sat down. Shikamaru and Hinata looked at me curiously.

"What'd you write about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Exactly what I said."

"That's kind of vague."

"I know." I smiled slightly as I reached under the table and sought a hand to hold onto. I gave it a squeeze. "I'm just glad that it was a nightmare, not reality."

I glanced around the room. No one, save Shikamaru and Hinata, was looking at me. I leaned over and hugged the person to my left, who happened to be the person the hand I was holding belonged to.

"You didn't even tell _me_ what you wrote about, and now you're hugging me. Did you. . .did you write about me?"

I held onto Sasuke for a moment longer.

"I couldn't imagine living without you. I won't _ever_ break a promise to you." _Because I think I might really love you. . ._

* * *

_Just to clear it up. . .this is Naruto's worst nightmare story. Sasuke is NOT dead._

_Review? The next chapter is called 'Talk'._


	20. Talk

_Say I'm sadistic all you want, but it made me **very** happy to know that I made everyone cry. If I accomplished that, then I've accomplished something that I want to do as a writer. That something is to be able to make people actually feel some emotion when they are reading._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Talk**

I shut my door and leaned against it with a grin in Sasuke's direction.

"Any fun?"

The raven nodded his head. "So that's what the Formal dance thing is going to be like?"

"With no alcohol, fancy clothes, and younger people, yes."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. It was. . .fun."

I sat down on my bed and Sasuke sat across from me. My grin had widened when he admitted to having fun. "I bet you weren't thinking that when that guy grabbed you for a dance."

His eyes took on a semi-guarded look. "No. That wasn't bad."

"You make it sound like you actually liked it." I said jokingly.

Sasuke frowned and shrugged slightly. "What would you say if I said I did?"

It took my brain a minute to comprehend what the raven had just said. I had started to shake my head and comment further, when I froze. My body froze, my mind froze. . .everything just came to a screeching halt.

". . .what?" My mind was on autopilot. This was the only word it would permit me to speak.

"I-uhhh. . ." Sasuke seemed to have been put on edge by my sudden lack of reaction.

Finally, I managed to unfreeze myself.

_. . .it's not that easy. There's no way Sasuke would just say something like that._

"Do you mean that?"

Sasuke shrank away from me, near panic appearing in his eyes. "No! It was-I-ummm. . .I didn't mean-"

"Sasuke!"

The raven flinched.

"I'm not mad at you, don't worry."

Sasuke couldn't conceal his shocked expression. "You aren't?"

"No."

". . .oh."

I stared at Sasuke, now.

_It can't be that easy. . ._

"So. . ." I placed a hand on Sasuke's leg, gently stroking up his calf to his thigh. "You wouldn't mind this?"

The raven stared at my fingers fixedly. Finally, he tore his eyes away. "No," he said with a shake of his head.

"Are you sure?" My hand stilled on his thigh.

"Yes?" was his shaky answer.

I took a breath of my own.

_Come on! Keep going!_

"So. . ." I put a hand in the center of Sasuke's chest. "You wouldn't have minded this?"

"No."

I pushed against his chest and had him flat on his back with me straddling his hips in a heartbeat. "This?"

Sasuke stopped breathing for a second, shaking his head.

My hands went under his shirt, my fingers exploring his belly before I moved them higher, teasingly ghosting them over his chest. ". . .this?"

"That's fine," he choked out.

I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment. I pulled one hand away from his skin to shakily tangle my fingers in his hair, tightening them almost painfully. I leaned closed to him, trapping my hand between our bodies.

I stared into his half closed eyes, our faces inches apart. I dipped my head, gently breathing against Sasuke's neck before slowly pressing my lips to his skin. I let them travel across his throat as I used the hand I still had in his hair to tilt his head and expose more of his skin. I felt him struggling to swallow, and that was what brought me back to my senses. I pulled away and pressed my lips to his ear as I tried to calm my heavy breathing.

"Sasuke. . .you don't mind that it's _me _who is doing these things to you?" Sasuke moaned, the sound long and sweet in my ears. "Sasuke. . ."

I felt his hands brushing up my sides and quickly untangled my fingers from his hair as he roughly grabbed my head and crushed our lips together. When we broke apart, I stared down at him. The sight of Sasuke with half lidded eyes and slightly parted, swollen lips was almost more than I could stand. I tried to press our lips together again, but he turned his face away. I settled for his neck, but my kisses strayed lower, ghosting over the shirt that was bunched up under his arms so I could get to his pale chest.

I felt him tugging at my shirt and I gladly pulled away from him to take it off. I practically _tore_ his shirt off to get to the little bit of skin it had been hiding.

_He wanted my shirt off. That means he's trying to get rid of all our clothes, right? So he won't mind. . .right?_

0o0o0

_**Hahaha! Secret Message!**_

_**Anyone who is reading this wondering when the hell this will be updated, send me a message!**_

_**-Lots of love,  
Rhea-chan / Vexy**_

0o0o0

My eyes snapped open and I stared up at the dark ceiling. "That's _not_ good. . ." I murmured hoarsely. "Not good at all. . ." Thinking about someone you liked was alright. _Picturing_ certain things with them was usually alright as well, so long as you were aware of possible. . .side affects. Actively _fantasizing_, down to every single little detail, about having sex with said liked person _while_ they were sound asleep next to you was _not_ alright.

I swallowed roughly, turning my head to look at Sasuke. I jumped when I realized just _how_ close he was to me. I pressed the heels of my palms to my eyes, breathing slowly.

_Why is Kakashi spending the night? I need to go shower. . .I don't want to wait until the morning. But I can't, because he'll __**know**__. It's Kakashi._

I shifted onto my side, staring at Sasuke's face. I reached out a finger to gently trace his cheekbones and then his lips. With a groan, I pulled my hand back; I wasn't prepared for Sasuke to follow.

_No. . .no, Sasuke. Don't. . ._

I closed my eyes tightly as the raven's hands falteringly grabbed at my shirt. I tipped my head back, biting my lip as he wrapped his legs securely around mine. Sasuke's hips pressed lightly against my own and I immediately felt my blood switching paths and heading downward. Again. I pressed my hands to his shoulders, abruptly trying to push him off.

"Sasuke. . .get off of me. . .come on. . .quick. Before. . ." I bit my lip again, very aware of the mess that was _already_ in my boxers as he clung tighter, his body pressing flush against mine. The raven loosened his grip momentarily, but he just dipped his head, nuzzling against my neck instead of letting go completely. "Sasuke! Come on! Move your. . ." My eyes widened and I choked, shoving the other boy away roughly.

Sasuke sat up, looking around in confusion with sleep hazed eyes. The sleep slowly faded, until only confusion remained. He looked questioningly at me, and I tried to remain as still as possibly, so maybe he would think I was still asleep. Apparently, it worked, because he looked away, eyebrows furrowing as he shifted uncomfortably. I knew _why _he was uncomfortable, even if _he_ didn't, and would have laughed had I seen _any_ humor in it.

The raven rubbed at his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. I dreaded the thought of having to talk to him right now, but in another second I knew I'd need to do just that. Luckily for me, Sasuke folded his arms across his belly, leaning heavily against them for a moment before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got to his feet. I saw him grimace slightly as he unsteadily walked to the door and disappeared from sight. I sighed a barely audible sigh and stared at my clock for a full minute, waiting. As soon as the time was up, I stood up and went to my dresser to change and try to clean myself up as best as I could. Afterwards, I laid back down on my bed, trying to ignore the fact that my sheets were slightly damp and that I really should change them.

_That'll be for tomorrow. If I change them now, Sasuke will want to know __**why**__ when he comes back. And I won't be able to. . ._

I brought my hands up, rubbing them across my face once again.

_I did __**not **__need to feel that. I did __**not**__ need to know that, especially not after __**that**__ dream. Granted, it __**was**__ a nice dream. . .but. . .I can't be thinking about that kind of thing. Not now, not with him. Never with him. I know I like him, but that's no excuse. It would be so good to-__**Stop**__! No more thinking!_

It was thinking which was making me half hard once again. It was thinking that was making me wish that Sasuke _hadn't_ gone off to the bathroom to figure out what to do.

_It could have been a mutual thing. I could have helped him because he has the same exact problem that I have. Well, probably not. He isn't thinking about me-he's probably thinking about some girl that he's met in class somewhere and. . .I have to watch him and figure out who he talks to the most. Besides me. And-stop thinking. Mind, I am begging you, stop thinking._

My brain stopped its track of thought; instead of that, it began replaying colourful scenes from my dream, which I quietly accepted and enjoyed. Now that I was fully conscious, I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that _I_ had never had sex before. Beside the times that I had kissed Sasuke on the cheek or forehead, I had never even really _kissed_ anyone before. The fact that in my dreams _I_ was the one who. . .

_What time is it? How long has Sasuke been in the bathroom?_

I glanced at my clock and my eyes immediately widened when I saw that half an hour had gone by. I bit my lip for a second before pushing myself to my feet. I walked down the hall and stopped outside the bathroom. Hesitantly, I reached out and knocked. "Sasuke?" I asked softly.

It was completely silent on the other side of the door. I was about to knock again, this time a little louder, when it creaked open a tiny bit. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" he answered, his voice sounding just as cautious and just as uncertain and questioning as it had been before.

"Are you sure?"

". . .no." Sasuke shook his head slightly. I could just barely see it through the crack between the door and its frame.

"Do you want me to come in?" My heart jumped and I almost smacked myself for my stupidity. Of _course_ he didn't want me in there!

"N-not really." The raven hesitated momentarily. "Can you. . .can you hurry up?"

"Huh?" My eyes widened as the door opened just enough to let me through. I blinked rapidly as I stepped in, hoping Sasuke would contribute it to the change in light. I shut the door as quietly as I could and then leaned back against it. After a moment of studying Sasuke's anxious face, I sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying desperately to keep my knowledge to myself.

The raven's shoulders tensed defensively. "Ummm. . ."

"Hey, come on. It can't be _that_ bad." I offered him what I hoped was a comforting smile. "If you can still walk and talk, you can't be that bad off."

"It's. . .ummm. . ."

"What?"

"This is embarrassing. . ." Sasuke muttered, looking down at the floor.

I let a confused expression flood my face as I tried desperately to keep my eyes trained on his face. "What's embarrassing?"

"I kind of. . .have a problem. . .ummm. . ." The raven's eyes came up to meet mine and then quickly glanced back down.

I pretended that this was a signal to look down. "Oh. Sasuke. . ." He glanced up at my words and I knew he began to blush when he realized _exactly _where my eyes were looking. "You-uh-_do_ have a problem, don't you?"

He shifted uncomfortably and I took my time in glancing back up. "What. . .what's wrong with me?" he finally asked.

"Wrong?" I asked in completely unfeigned confusion. It really just wasn't possible that he thought. . . "Sasuke, did you ever sit around in any health classes?"

"Health. . .classes?" The raven blinked. "No. . .I didn't really see a need to."

"Well, you would have figured this out there. It's-uh. . ." I frowned at my own thoughts. "It's perfectly natural. Don't worry. If you really want to know more. . .about _that_. . .ummm. . .talk to Kakashi tomorrow. He'd be happy to share his knowledge." I knew that for a fact.

"Alright." Sasuke nodded slightly. "When-if-I ask him, what. . .what should I ask?"

I blinked. "It's. . .ummm. . .just tell him what happened." I had the feeling that I was blushing. "He'll know exactly what you're talking about."

"O-okay." The raven hesitated before continuing. "Has this kind of thing ever happened to you before? And how did you make it. . .stop?"

"I've. . .I don't really need to tell you if I've ever. . .That's really none of your business." I watched as Sasuke turned his eyes away like he had done something wrong. "But, if you try taking a shower, it might stop."

"A. . .shower?"

"Cold shower. It should go away. If not. . .we can try something else." I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before nodding. "So. . .I'll let you shower." I hurried out before Sasuke had a chance to voice the question of 'we?' that I could see forming in his eyes.

_That was horrible. . .horrible, terrible. . .__**bad**__. I am a moron, it is official. _

I laid down on my bed in my room and closed my eyes. I let my mind drift and found myself falling asleep rather quickly. I felt Sasuke's presence in the room before he climbed back in bed with me. He pressed himself against my back, trying to attach himself to my body in an effort to warm up his icy skin as he shivered uncontrollably. I rolled over and tiredly wrapped my arms around him, halfway hoping that the combination of him seeking to rid his body of cold and me seeking to rid my body of excess heat would balance out and bring us both back to normal.

0o0o0

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't wait for Sasuke to get up, as I usually did. Instead, I went downstairs into the kitchen, where Kakashi was sitting at the counter with Iruka, talking over their cups of coffee.

"So, okay," I began before they had even had a chance to say good morning. "I think someone needs to-uh. . .talk to Sasuke about something. Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Morning to you," Kakashi said dryly. He picked up his cup of coffee, sniffing it through his mask.

"Do you ever take that thing off?" I asked with a frown as I sat down on the free stool and tried to collect my thoughts.

"Rarely when anyone else can see."

"Huh. . ." I shrugged slightly. "Well, anyway. Ummm. . .Sasuke."

"What about him?" Kakashi asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

"He's. . .ummm. . ." My eyes turned toward the entrance of the kitchen, where Sasuke had appeared, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "I think someone needs to give him. . .The Talk. I don't think anyone ever has." I glanced at the two older men when silence answered me. They both had twin expressions of shock and amusement on their faces.

"'The Talk'?" Sasuke asked as he took a small step into the kitchen. "What. . .what is that?"

"Oh dear. . ." Iruka murmured, covering his eyes with one hand. "Sasuke. . ."

The raven paused mid-step. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"Do something wrong? No, Sasuke. Why would you think that?"

He shrugged slightly. "Itachi used to do that when I did something wrong."

"No," Iruka said with a shake of his head. "I don't think you did anything wrong. Whatever made Naruto ask about this was probably a perfectly fine, natural thing."

Sasuke's cheeks coloured slightly at the word 'natural'. He turned to me, a small frown on his face. "Does this have to do with. . ." He bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Yeah." I answered with a nod.

"Oh. . ."

Iruka sighed again, rubbing his eyes. "It's times like these that I wish. . ." Whatever he had been murmuring was lost to me as Kakashi jumped, clapping his hands in an oddly excitable manner.

"Maybe I can help, seeing as Iruka _really_ doesn't want to talk about this and I happen to be _very_ comfortable with the topic." The silver haired man nodded, standing up with his coffee mug in one hand. He walked to Sasuke, draping one arm about his shoulders as he steered him in the direction of the family room. "Okay, Sasuke. Has anyone ever talked to you about. . ."

Iruka frowned after Kakashi. "Are you sure he's an English teacher?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah. . ." I answered with a sigh and a small nod. "I'm sure."

"He's. . ."

"Such a kind and generous person?" I asked hopefully. "Yeah, I always thought so too."

Iruka shook his head, a small smile on his face. "He's nice to have around, actually."

I blinked, contemplating what he had said as he stood up and began to putter about the kitchen in an attempt to make something for breakfast. I tried to help after a while, but only succeeded in dropping a pan on my own foot. Ten minutes later, Sasuke came back into the kitchen, a blush firmly in place on his cheeks and refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Kakashi followed him, a small, warm smile on his face.

_What did they actually wind up talking about?_

0o0o0

"Are you mad at me?" I asked as I crawled onto my bed. "Sasuke. . . You've been avoiding me all day." I frowned, kneeling beside the raven. "Hey! You're the one who's been kidnapping my iPod, aren't you?"

"Kidnapping? Hardly." He frowned slightly as he paused whatever song he was listening to. "What'd you say before?"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked again.

". . .no. I'm. . .embarrassed that you actually said something." The raven shrugged slightly.

"You weren't going to say anything, were you?" I asked as I laid down beside him, letting my head rest on his shoulder for a change. I pulled an earpiece away from him so I could listen with him.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Thought my skies are turning grey_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven. . ._

Sasuke shook his head. "I probably wouldn't have." He hesitated for a moment. "Thanks, by the way. I. . .probably needed to know all. . .that."

"Not a problem." I frowned as I focused on the next song. "So, what'd Kakashi talk about?" I was just generally curious.

"He kept asking who I was dreaming about last night." He answered with a small, disgruntled frown. "He heard it when I got in the shower."

I winced slightly.

_Which means he heard it when I started a shower twenty minutes later because I couldn't take it anymore. . ._

"Did you ever tell him?" I asked innocently.

". . .yeah. He wouldn't stop asking, so I just told him to make him shut up. He promised not to tell anyone else, though, so I guess that's good, right?"

I nodded slightly, and decided against asking him. Something in his tone of voice said that he was uncomfortable talking about this kind of thing.

_Look at me _

_My depth perception must be off again, _

_Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did, _

_It has not healed with time. . . _

_It just shot down my spine. _

_You look so beautiful tonight, _

_Reminds me how you lay us down, _

_And gently smile, _

_Before you destroyed my life. . . _

_Would you find it in your heart, _

_To make this go away, _

_And let me rest in pieces? _

_Would you find it in your heart, _

_To make this go away, _

_And let me rest in pieces? _

"You know," I began, smiling faintly as I changed the topic. "I never would have thought you were a sad song person."

"Sad song person?" Sasuke frowned, tilting his head as he listened. "I guess. . .I like the way it sounds. I wasn't really listening to the words before."

I skipped ahead a song, a frown on my face.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we_-

"Okay," Sasuke said defensively. "Then I guess I do like these sad songs."

I smiled slightly. "You're an angsty person. But I'm not complaining. I wouldn't have you any other way. It's actually very. . ." I floundered for a moment as I tried to find a way to describe what I thought.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling the two of us closer together. "I'm angsty? So, does that make it make sense when I wonder what would happen if I had to go away?" he asked guardedly.

"That's not angsty; that's masochistic."

"So I'm a masochist now?" The raven asked with what I knew had to be a frown.

"I don't know," I answered lightly. "Why do you worry about things like that?"

"I don't want it to happen."

"Well, obviously." I smiled, turning my face toward his. "If anyone ever tells you that you are leaving, let me know."

"And what could you do?" he asked in amusement.

"I don't really know that either." I paused, tilting my head so it rested against his. "We could always run away together."

"Run away together? That sounds like a storyline in some cheesy romance novel."

"We live in a romance novel now?" I asked, slowly but surely achieving my goal, which was to make Sasuke stop thinking about such depressing things. "And a cheesy one at that? I need to ask; how do you _know_ that?"

The raven shrugged almost guiltily.

"Oh, so that's it. You read cheep romance novels when I'm not around."

"No!" he nearly shouted in embarrassment. "I only did that once, and that was when I was still in the hospital and had nothing better to do. One of the nurses gave it to me because she didn't have anything else."

"And you liked it, didn't you?" I asked mischievously.

"It wasn't really bad or anything. I'm pretty sure we know people who can write better, though."

I chuckled softly, turning slightly so I could drape an arm across his stomach. "So you are a sappy romantic."

"So what if I am?" Sasuke smiled against my cheek. "Well, me being a sappy romantic and all, want to ask; did you hear what Iruka said this morning?"

"No." I shook my head slightly. "What'd he say?"

"Well, it was something along the lines of 'It's times like these that I wish I had a boyfriend'. I didn't know Iruka was gay."

I turned toward him incredulously. "I didn't either. Did he _really_ say that?"

"Yeah. So. . .We like Kakashi, right?"

"Sasuke. . ."

"I'm not saying that we should set them up on a date or anything. But they seem to like each other. And I'm pretty sure that Iruka knows Kakashi is gay."

"So where are you going with this?" I asked.

"Well, maybe what we need to do is make it more obvious to them."

"Make _what_ more obvious to them?"

"That they both might kinda like each other. We won't pressure them or anything. Just give them a little. . .push in the right direction."

I frowned for a moment before nodding thoughtfully. "Okay. We can work on a plan. Eventually."

_Who knows. . .maybe if Sasuke and I play matchmakers, he could figure out that I like him and then he won't freak out. I mean. . .he's not freaking out and he's talking about Kakashi and Iruka, right?_

* * *

_So I didn't really want to put two dream chapters in a row, but after I made my timeline, everything kind of. . .happened like that._

_Please review? It would make me very happy if you did. Remember: Authors live off of reviews (at least this one does, anyway)._


	21. Trial Error

**Chapter 21: Trial Error**

"Hey! Hey Sasuke! Slow down!" I practically tripped over my own feet as I hurried down the hall after the raven. With a final burst of speed, I caught up with him in the doorway to Kakashi's classroom. I grabbed his arm, turning him around to face me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded his head, looking away. There was an almost painful, defeated slump to his shoulders that just made me cringe.

"Okay. Maybe..." I bit my lip, pulling on his arm as I tried to bring him to his seat. He sat without me prompting him any further and then let his head rest on his arms. I looked around the deserted classroom for a moment. Kakashi would be late; it was just one of those days. Shikamaru was out. Hinata was visiting a cousin for their birthday. This was as alone as you could possibly get in a school day. I glanced back down and let one hand rest on Sasuke's back, gently rubbing soothing circles. I hadn't been paying attention in Bio—which wasn't that much different than usual—and had consequently failed to notice when Sasuke drifted off to sleep. That in and of itself wasn't that unusual, either.

Slowly, I sat down next to him in my own seat. "Sasuke? Are you sure you're alright?" I paused for a moment, letting my hand travel towards his back again so I could continue rubbing it. "I wish you would just tell me what you've been stressing about for the last week." I waited to see if he would say anything and sighed when he didn't. "I know it has something to do with whatever you're doing later today with Iruka." Still, he didn't answer. Sasuke was going to be picked up early today so Iruka could bring him somewhere. The two of them had been very tightlipped for the last week; well, Sasuke had. Iruka just hadn't said anything. I wasn't sure which was more frustrating to me. "Sasuke..." I leaned over, letting my head rest against the tabled so that there was no way for him to avoid looking at me if he were to open his eyes. I blew on his face for a moment to see if I could get any sort of reaction out of him.

"Stop that," he muttered finally, nose wrinkling. "You have bad breath."

"I have bad breath now?" I smiled faintly, sliding closer to him. "Well, I'm _terribly_ sorry." At least he was talking, which was really all that I wanted. "So, are you okay?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he inquired without answering my question.

"I don't know. I _do_ know that you haven't been sleeping well, though, so I want you to tell me what you dreamed about back there," I said insistently.

"Hn."

I blinked slowly. "Really? That much detail?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders in answer and I shook my head. "That's not an answer, sweetie." I inched even closer, my every breath hitting his face.

His dark eyes opened and he stared at me, considering me for a moment. "Nothing," he said at last. "It was nothing."

"It sure didn't _sound_ like nothing. Sasuke, you had a nightmare. In _class_."

"Naruto. . ." The raven sighed, eyes closing once again. "It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." _What is it with him and not wanting to talk about his dreams? This isn't the first time he's had a nightmare. And it isn't the first time that I've had to listen to him lie to me. And he's probably the worst liar I've ever met, too. _I finally gave in and did what I had been trying not to do. I put my hand on his arm before leaning closer and resting our foreheads together. Sasuke's eyebrows drew together in slight confusion, but then he smiled faintly in apparent recognition of my 'I'm here if you want to talk' gesture.

Someone cleared their throat from the door. "If you two want to keep denying that you're dating, you might not want anyone to walk in on that," said the guy who sat three seats to my right as he entered the classroom. Sasuke and I sat up quickly, looking guiltily around. _I _looked around guiltily, anyway. I wasn't too sure about what Sasuke did. _What did he think we were doing? Kissing? _I wasn't sure about that, either, but I wasn't going to say anything, because that would just make him suspicious. _Suspicious of what? You're confusing yourself again. . ._I frowned as other students began to dutifully file in. Ten minutes later, Sasuke and I were secretly holding hands under the table and talking quietly as everyone else positively screeched at one another. Kakashi appeared in the doorway and there was immediate silence.

"I'm terribly sorry, everyone. I was speaking with one of our _lovely_ home economics teachers. Did you know that the attendance rate to her class has dropped to below twenty-seven percent?"

I glanced toward Sasuke to see that he was frowning at Kakashi. "I don't think I like where this is going. . ." he murmured when he felt my eyes on him.

"Ah, yes Sasuke," Kakashi said cheerfully from the front of the room, making me question for the thousandth time whether or not he had super powered hearing. "Would you care to make a guess as to where this is going?"

Hesitantly, the raven shrugged his shoulders. ". . .a project?"

"Very good. Now, I've been trying to figure out how this is going to work. Let's see. . .who's missing?" The silver haired man glanced around the room, receiving the blank stares of teenagers who didn't believe that their brains should have to function at nine fifteen. "Shikamaru? Still out because of that wild deer? And Hinata? She said something about a family thing. . .alright. That's settled. They are partners."

There was a nearly audible gulp before the entire class erupted in whispers of 'partners?' and 'what does he mean?'.

"Alright. This should be simple. Boys on one side of the room, girls on the other. Anyone who isn't quite sure, check with your peers, as the other option will lead to me being fired." The entire class blinked and then stood up, doing as Kakashi had said. I stared across the room, not entirely sure I was liking the idea of what this project _could_ be about. "I need two guys to go across to the girl side. There are too many of you." I nearly heard the figurative crickets that were always chirping when there was complete silence. "Alright. Do any of you actually react to what someone says at _any_ time of the day?" Kakashi sighed heavily. "Let's see. . ." He tapped a finger to what must have been his lips had his mask not been covering them. "Here we are! Who is the oldest here?"

Everyone looked around. Finally, a redheaded guy, by the name of Brian, grudgingly stepped forward with a small shrug. "Just a project, right?" he asked almost nervously.

"Exactly," was Kakashi's once again disturbingly cheerful reply. "Now let's see. . .the youngest?"

The twinkle that was in the silver haired man's single, visible eye was more assurance than I ever needed. Kakashi had known _exactly_ what he was doing from the first _second_ he had walked into the classroom today.

I glanced sideways at Sasuke, who was looking at the other people in the room like he was silently begging someone else to step forward. A few eyes had focused on him already, so there really wasn't any use.

"Sasuke, I know you're the youngest in here," Kakashi began with an overly dramatic sigh. "Don't even try to get out of this." The older man grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, steering him towards the other side of the room. He nudged aside the glaring girl, and the fact that she was _not_ in fact glaring at _me_ became apparent; she was actually glaring at Sasuke. I couldn't imagine exactly why_ she _was, but I found myself glaring back. Not that she noticed.

"Alright!" Kakashi said with a clap of his hands. "Everyone walk forward until you meet the person across from you. No talking, either."

The two sides of the class awkwardly stepped forward. I blinked and then grinned, my unease slowly disappearing as it became apparent _who_ my partner would be.

"Everyone stop." Kakashi smiled broadly behind his mask. "Okay. I hope you are all very well acquainted with your new 'spouses'." The silver haired man looked around at us all, taking in our expressions of mute shock. "With all the power invested in me as an English teacher and a stand in home-ec teacher, I now pronounce you all husbands and wives. It's temporary, don't worry."

"Um, does that make the two of us," the redhead from before pointed at Sasuke and then himself, "like. . .wives?"

"Are you a sexist pig who should really care?" Kakashi asked in concern that I wasn't sure was feigned or not. "If you are, there are plenty of people that you should be talking to."

"We're married," Sasuke muttered darkly to me as everyone else started talking awkwardly to their new partners. The raven glanced away for a moment. "Kakashi did that on purpose."

"You know him," I said with a shrug.

"We _used_ to like him; Iruka won't be offended if we kill him, right?"

I blinked. "It's not that bad, Sasuke. It's just a little project. And whatever it is, it'll be easier if we're partners, 'cause we already live together."

"Please don't say that out loud."

I blinked once again. "Is something wrong with us living together? You've never been embarrassed by it before."

"That's not it," Sasuke stared down at the ground; for some reason he couldn't meet my eyes. "I'm not _gay_, Naruto. I don't want to be paired up with you for this."

I looked away, unable to keep the hurt and disappointment from my eyes. "Oh. Okay. We could see if we could switch or something." My looking away couldn't keep my feelings from appearing in my voice, no matter how much I tried.

"No. . .I don't think he'll let us," Sasuke said faintly as he focused his attention on Kakashi, who was gesturing for people to line up by the door next to their spouses. "What does he want us to do?"

"He wants us over here." I grabbed the ravens arm, pulling him towards the tail end of the line that had already formed.

"For _what_?" Sasuke grumbled.

I could only shrug and frown. "I am _sorry_ that this hurts your pride." That was it, wasn't it? It had always been there; his pride. It had taken a severe beating in the past months, and I had thought that it would need a much longer amount of time to recover.

"My _pride_?" Sasuke turned around to face me, his arms folded tightly across his chest. It must have been comical, to say the least, for anyone who was watching, to see him _glowering_ and me, who appeared to be a few inches taller and more imposing, _cowering_. I really wasn't that much taller, but Sasuke had a tendency to slouch, despite the number of times I had told him that he _did_ and the number of times that he had corrected his posture and denied that he'd _ever_ slouched.

"What else could it be?"

"My _pride_?" he repeated. "Of all the people I—" I _swear_ he actually bit his tongue as he closed his mouth and fumed.

"It's better to let your anger out," I said meekly. I hoped that Sasuke wasn't _really_ mad at me. If he was, though, it was probably better for the two of us if he told me exactly what was bothering him so I could try to fix it.

"I'm not _angry_. It's just. . ._Kakashi_. He's a lying—"

"Sasuke, watch your language," Kakashi said as he made his presence beside us known.

"Why—" The raven abruptly cut off as the older man placed something in his open arms. "What—" He was interrupted once again, this time by an _unearthly_ shrieking from the object in his arms. "Why—am I holding. . ." Sasuke's expression of lasting, wide-eyed shock was something I wouldn't soon forget.

"Naruto," Kakashi said with a wince. "Please. Take your child away from Sasuke. He clearly isn't cut out to be a natural mother."

"My. . .child?" I glanced around and saw my other classmates, who were now scattered about the classroom. For the most part, the girls were cooing at electronically giggling babies, while their male other halves awkwardly looked on from a distance. "Oh."

"Please," Kakashi pleaded. "Yours is the only one crying."

"H-how?" Sasuke held the shrieking doll at arm's length. "How do I make it stop?"

"You're holding it wrong," a voice informed cheerfully a pair or two to our left.

"How do I hold it?" Sasuke asked in a nearly desperate tone. Kakashi lifted his hands in apparent surrender and I shrugged helplessly.

"Sasuke, don't you know how to hold a baby?" asked Brian. He took a step toward us, his 'husband' following.

"No. I was the youngest in my family. I wouldn't know." Sasuke fell silent as he let the other boy adjust his arms around the doll. As soon as it was securely cradled against his chest, the crying stopped. The raven bit his lip, frowning slightly. "Am I going to have to do this all the time?" he inquired nervously.

Brian shook his head. "Give it—" he paused, "—her, to Naruto when you don't want to hold her." He pointed at the tiny article of clothing the doll was wearing. "It's pink. Usually, that symbolizes a girl."

"Pink. Girl. Right." Sasuke looked toward me warily, as though he wanted to dare me to not do as he said. "Naruto. . ." He awkwardly beckoned for me to come closer with one hand. "I don't want to hold it—her. Take her. Please?"

"Why not?" Even if I was questioning him, I was still going to do it. He was stressed out enough as it was, so I couldn't just ignore him.

"I just don't. . ." The raven shrugged as he carefully placed the doll in my arms. "Just take it."

I blinked uncertainly and nodded. "Okay." I lifted the she-doll out of Sasuke's arms and pulled it securely toward myself. "You alright?" I asked as the raven leaned against the cold, painted cinder block wall, an expression a hair away from nausea on his face.

"Couldn't we get this stupid project next week or something?" he asked, exhaling heavily and pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes.

"Sasuke, it isn't _that_ bad," I said, trying to be cheerful. "And look, isn't she cute?" I tipped the child toward the raven. I had to admit, the doll's facelessness, with the exception of a gaping mouth, made it anything but cute. I was really reaching there.

Sasuke peeked at the doll and then cast a glance in my direction, which I took to mean that he now thought I was demented. "Well, it really isn't _that_ bad," I insisted.

"I just can't deal with this now," he said, his expression hinting at him being under tremendous amounts of stress.

"Guys..." Kakashi approached us on one of his many passes as he floated around the classroom. "I had high hopes for you two. Normally, I think you would make for two _stable_ parents who would provide their child with a calm, nurturing environment. Knowing you two, I would think that would be _exactly_ what you would want for your children." That was a low blow on Kakashi's part, and I think he knew it, because he continued speaking quickly. "Right now, you resemble a couple teetering on the edge of marriage counseling, massive fights, divorce, and traumatizing custody battles," he paused, looking at us severely. I didn't think we had really been fighting, despite what Kakashi said. "I know that that thing is only a doll, but think of this as practice. Would you ever want your own child to go through anything like that?"

I think there was some double meaning—something Kakashi didn't want to say aloud, something which had something to do with the family situations Sasuke and I had (in my case I guess it was the family situation which hadn't even been there) lived through. Besides the double-or-not meaning, I half wanted to point something out. I was fairly sure—scratch that, I was _positive_ I was gay; I wouldn't be having any flesh and blood of my own at any time in the future.

Sasuke crept closer to me as Kakashi went on his way. The raven had a guilty expression on his face; apparently, Kakashi's little speech had had a little bit of an effect on him. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Please don't divorce me."

"How could I ever think of doing that?" I asked with a hint of a smile on my face. "I couldn't let you just go off and be a single mother now, could I?"

"Thanks," he said sourly, although I thought I heard a bit of sincerity in his voice. "So..." He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'm leaving at the end of this period and I can't take...her...with me. Is it alright if you watch her while I'm gone?"

I nodded faintly, peering at the doll which had just made a sound halfway between hiccup and giggle. "Are you going to tell me where you're going?" I asked for the bazillionth time.

"Not right now." His 'not right now' gave me a little more hope toward finally getting my answer. Every time I'd asked him before, I'd gotten 'no', 'absolutely not', 'I don't think so', and even one 'are you fucking kidding me? Stop asking and leave me _alone_.'

"Cool. Take your time and tell me about it later." My somewhat flippant, uncaring, unpushy answer must have caught him off guard, because his hands paused as he readjusted the tiny blanket covering our doll.

"Okay." The raven tilted his head slightly, peering at what should have been the doll's face. "Remember that question? The one at the pool party, where you had to pick someone to repopulate the world with?"

I grinned. "If that had been a dare, we finally accomplished it. Now you're a mommy and I'm a daddy." I shrugged minimally. "Kind of, anyway."

"Don't _ever_ say that again," Sasuke said darkly, pulling his hand away from the now cooing doll so quickly that it gave the impression that he'd been burned.

"What? That I'm a daddy?" The raven scowled, folding his arms across his chest before walking to his seat on the other side of the classroom and plopping down. In all seriousness, he looked like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. I'm glad that everyone was focusing upon their own dolls, because I'm pretty sure someone would have laughed at him for acting like that. Well, someone _other_ than me would have laughed.

I walked over and next to him with a little pout. "Saaasuke," I began, my lips threatening to turn up in a grin. "Come on. Don't be like that."

"Like what?" he asked, his scowl deepening.

"You know," I said, letting my grin run rampant as I leaned toward him. "Sweetie, settle down." I don't have the faintest clue what came over me. All I knew was that I was lucky to still be seated in my chair. And that Sasuke hit really hard.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked quietly. I winced, feeling my cheek throb. Sasuke hadn't _hit_ me so much as _slapped_ me. Mostly, I was wincing because Sasuke sounded incredibly loud in my ears; our class had fallen silent in shock and even the doll's had seen it fit to cease their noisemaking.

"It was just..." A mistake. An accident. A slipup. Never going to happen again. A kiss.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke repeated, just as quietly as before. I heard hints of shock and outrage in his voice and slowly lowered my eyes. Everyone in the class was staring at _him_, not at me, and I felt embarrassed because of that. They should have been staring at _me_. I'd started it. "I told you before. I'm not—" His jaw shut with a nearly audible click. The raven breathed in and out, in and out, in and..."We're partners for this _project_, but that isn't changing _anything_ between us. Got that?"

I didn't answer, and the silence in the classroom just stretched on and on. I think that just about everyone jumped when the silence was broken—and by something so stupid as the phone behind Kakashi's desk ringing. The silver haired man slowly made his way to it to pick it up. He listened for a moment, answering the tiny voice-buzz that I could _just _hear and not make out with an 'alright. Thank you.'

"Sasuke, you need to go to the attendance office. You're getting picked up." The raven grabbed all his books and walked to the door in as silent and as dignified a manner as he could, given his current level of anger. Despite that, he slammed the door behind himself, leaving me to put my head down on the table, the most miserable I'd been in a long time.

0o0o0

I got home, accompanied by my scary looking she-baby doll rather than my preferred raven haired friend. I wanted to talk to Sasuke, but he wasn't home when I got there. Neither was Iruka, but that was a given. I suppose that I fell asleep waiting for them on the couch, because that was where I was when Iruka shook me awake. I stretched and yawned, looking about tiredly. My eyes rested on the glowing numbers on a digital clock over the television, and I noted that it was nearly midnight.

"You're back," I said in my infinite tired wisdom.

Iruka nodded faintly in the dim light leaking down the hall from the kitchen. "Long day," he said with a sigh, sitting tiredly on one of the couch arms.

"Is Sasuke alright?" I asked, worried that he might have mentioned being angry with me.

Iruka shrugged hesitantly. "Honestly? I don't know."

I had to frown, sitting up to get a better look at my father. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged again. "Just...today was very hard for him, what with the court case and all."

"...court case?"

"Well, yeah. Didn't he tell you?"

"Not a word about it," I said, shaking my head. So there had been a reason behind Iruka being dressed up in formal attire.

"I suppose he's told you everything about the day his parents died, hasn't he?"

_He actually __**showed**__ me that, _I thought._ But let's not go there_. I simply nodded a yes, as that was much simpler. "What about it?"

"He's the only available witness, as you may have realized. So, today he had to sort of...present his case...to everyone involved."

"He had to tell a courtroom full of strangers that his father was an abusive, drunk psycho," I said flatly, a knot of worry working its way into my stomach.

Iruka winced and nodded. "Essentially."

"Oh, Iruka..." I sounded pathetic, but that was what I'd intended. I was convinced that Sasuke had only _shown _me that day because he hadn't been able to or hadn't wanted to say it aloud. I couldn't _imagine_ what being forced to tell it had done to him. Iruka didn't stop me when I got off the couch and made my way into the hall. I climbed the stairs slowly, wondering what I would need to say, if I needed to speak at all. I don't know what I was expecting, but when I pushed open my bedroom door, I felt my heart clench. Sasuke was lying curled up on my bed, hugging himself tightly, which I thought didn't bode so well.

"Hey, Sasuke," I called quietly as I crawled onto the bed with him. I knelt beside Sasuke, a small, worried frown in place on my face. After a full minute had passed, I reached a hand out and placed it carefully on his arm. The raven flinched and tensed beneath my fingers, but I didn't move my hand. I gave up waiting for him to do something and carefully lay down beside him, pulling him to my chest. Wordlessly, he turned over, knotting his fingers in my shirt and drawing close enough that his breath hit the base of my neck. "Are you alright?" I asked softly after a few minutes had passed.

"I-I'm s-supposed t-to be alright," he answered quickly, making me wince. He was stuttering now? I vaguely thought that he used to do that, but he hadn't really done it lately, that I could recall. I refocused on Sasuke's broken speech as I realized he had continued. "The d-doctor gave me s-something, I-I think. I-It made met-tired."

"The doctor?" I asked in confusion, trying to look at the raven's face. I knew he really didn't like doctors and he _hated_ hospitals.

"E-Everyone kept telling me to s-stay c-calm. But t-they kept a-asking q-questions, and t-they w-wouldn't let me leave until I a-answered them." Sasuke fell silent for a while. "I don't ever want to talk about that day," he finally whispered.

"I know." I tightened my arms around him, as though I could somehow protect him from people in the future asking about the circumstances around his parents' deaths. "Let's just sleep tonight, okay? It'll help, I promise."


	22. Donner Un Baiser

**Chapter 22: Donner Un Baiser**

I leaned back with a sigh, glancing at the clock on the wall. We needed to leave in the next five minutes or we would be late. I was on the verge of yelling up the stairs when I heard the floorboards above my head creaking. With another sigh, I resettled myself in my chair. Moments later, Sasuke appeared at the kitchen doorway. Despite the fact that he was pulling anxiously at his collar, he looked _much_ calmer than he had for the last few days. I wasn't sure if it was because he had actually felt better or what Iruka had finally agreed to give him whatever the doctor had prescribed for him. Either way, I was relieved to see him like that.

"Wow," I finally decided to say. "You take as long to get ready as a girl."

Sasuke bit his lip, eyes darting to the side as he shrugged. "I-I couldn't figure out th-the whole thing with the tie."

I smiled in what I hoped was a comforting way as I stood up. "It looks fine. As a matter of fact, you—" a dozen choice adjectives flashed through my mind, but I chose to stick with an average one. "You look great. Don't worry."

"No." The raven shook his head. "I'm not allowed to worry anymore."

I nodded, a small tight smile on my lips. Maybe he wasn't really feeling as normal as I had thought. "So...are you gonna be alright?"

"Mm..." Sasuke shrugged, fingers nervously pulling and twisting at the fabric of his tie. "Mm...I'll...I think I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Let's get going before we're late." I stepped forward, cautiously reaching out to grab his hand so I could walk him out to the car. Sasuke shifted uneasily, but let me take his hand. The raven seemed a little shaky and unsteady; so much so that it really was no wonder that it had taken him so long to get ready. He had been relatively alright when he'd gotten back a few days ago. After that, he'd gotten very quiet and drawn into himself. Now was day one with him, repeated. I watched him clamber into the passenger seat and suffered a brief moment of panic. This was going to be the first time I'd driven with him in the car since I'd had my nightmare. _But it's alright, because I'm not drunk-and I won't ever be. _When I'd woken up after having had that dream, I'd sworn to myself that I'd never drink. Alcohol experimenting didn't always end with car accidents and loved ones dying. On the off chance that they it did, though, I wasn't going to take a risk.

I shut the door carefully and made my way to the other side so I could get in. I waited for a moment, looking at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye. He was tapping his foot, tapping his fingers, and being generally anxious. I opened my mouth to ask him if he thought it would be better for us to stay home—and promptly shut it as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After three breaths, his eyes opened slowly and he looked around. He smiled faintly at me and I smiled back before starting the car. We drove in nearly complete, eerie silence the entire way to the high school. By the time we'd found a suitable parking space in the back lot, Sasuke's deep-breathing had come to an end and he basically emanated calmness. I was fairly sure that he'd be fine the entire night.

I stopped the engine and waited for Sasuke to move; after a moment, he did. He opened his door with a soft _click_ and swung his legs out, sitting with his feet dangling inches off of the blacktop. With a sigh, I opened my own door and slammed it closed once I was through. I tucked my hands as deeply into my pockets as I could and headed around the car so I could stand in front of Sasuke. The raven quirked an eyebrow at me. "What? You look like someone just d-died," he finally said. I noticed how he stumbled over the word 'died', but decided against commentating on it.

"Nope." I plastered a smile onto my face as I slid an arm around his waist, helping to pull him out of the car. The fake cheer Sasuke had forced to appear in his eyes slowly leaked away, leaving behind that haunted, apprehensive look I wished would just go away for good. He had lost it for such a long time. Recently, though...I barely managed to keep myself from grabbing him and shaking him, asking him why he would agree to talk about and help a person who just never would come back to him.

"Thanks."

I blinked, my motions faltering as Sasuke leaned against me in a clear gesture of trust. "What...what for?" I carefully pushed his door shut.

He shrugged slightly as he straightened, the faintest of smiles decorating his lips. "Come on. Aren't we late already?"

"...probably." I took a hesitant step after him, and then roughly shook off my unease and hurried to catch up and walk beside him. _He isn't pretending. This isn't him acting. You said whatever he needed to hear, and now he's better. He isn't faking it; he just isn't. He..._My thoughts trailed off as we finally got to the door to the school. I scrambled to get to it first and held it open, motioning for Sasuke to go in before me. The raven nodded, pausing once he'd gotten through. I let the door swing shut behind me, blocking out the cold air from outside as I took a step to stand beside Sasuke.

"My, my..." I began with a smile and a low whistle. "Hinata, you look great."

The dark haired girl turned her head, smiling shyly. "S-so do you, Naruto." She paused, blinking slowly as her eyes landed on the raven beside me. "Sasuke! You..."

I grinned, throwing an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. A moment later, when he hadn't shrugged me off, I spoke. "I know. He cleans up pretty well, doesn't he?"

"I think," Shikamaru's voice said from behind us, accompanied be a burst of cold air and the clatter of a shutting door. "She was trying to say that it's good for him to be out."

Sasuke smiled faintly at the two of them. To anyone else, the expression was probably meant to be read as _thanks for your concern_. To me, I found that his lips were pulled a little too tightly together, giving it more of a _how many people know what happened to me and who thinks I need to be locked up in mental hospital?_ look.

"Why don't we get in?" I asked, my arm dropping down from around Sasuke's shoulders. I brushed my fingers across his and he glanced briefly in my direction.

"Nice to see the two of you also," he murmured before he tipped his head down the hall. "Come on. We need to get going before they end admissions."

"That would suck, wouldn't it?" At the end of the hall, I pulled my ticket out of my pocket and handed it to the older student sitting behind the desk. Her eyes sparkled with a disturbing amount of cheer as I quietly and _almost_ secretly patted down Sasuke's back pocket and took his ticket out to hand it to her. I frowned slightly, unsure of how I hadn't gotten even a glance from him. It wasn't like he couldn't have noticed or anything. Shikamaru and Hinata had already wandered down the hall into the gymnasium, where every dance was held by the time I finished contemplating this. Sasuke was standing silently beside me, a bemused expression on his face.

"If you're done thinking about grabbing my ass..." He bit his lip, looking at the far wall with a blush faintly painting his cheeks. "Come on. I wanna see how bad you are at dancing."

"Ha ha..." I grinned, hurrying down the hall after him as he scurried away. "I want to see _you_ dance. I bet you can't."

Sasuke stopped suddenly, shrugging slightly from his place just outside the doors to the gym. "I can't," he admitted. "What are you going to do about it?"

I blinked and stared, then blinked again at his retreating back. That had been odd in more ways than—_Alright. Was he blushing __**again**__? What's going on? _I edged into the dark room, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the absence of-a bright light flashed across my field of vision, temporarily blinding me once again. When I could finally see, my mouth fell open. _How am I supposed to find Sasuke—in __**that**__?_

"Amazing, huh?"

I turned my gaping expression toward the familiar voice. "It's disgusting!"

"Modern dance," Niel snickered slightly as his eyes roved over the mass of people in the middle of the floor. "You've never gone to a dance before, have you?"

I shook my head. "Not in a _long_ time. Should I be worried that Sasuke ran into that?"

Niel shrugged. "By now, he's half lost his virginity. But don't worry; the girls are all in there. And so are Trevor and Zack. They'll rescue him if he needs it."

"Why aren't you in there?" I asked with a frown. "And are Shikamaru and Hinata with everyone else?"

"I can't dance and yes; they're with them."

"Sasuke said he couldn't dance either..."

"You know what you need to do?" I shrugged in answer and Niel sighed loudly over people's cheering as the song changed. "Stop thinking about Sasuke. It isn't good for your health to obsess over someone as much as you do over him." I agreed with the boy just to make him stop talking. I didn't obsess over Sasuke. Sure, he was always on my mind, but that didn't mean I obsessed over him. I talked and generally just stood beside Niel for an hour. My eyes scanned the crowd hopefully, trying to catch a glimpse of a familiar head of raven hair.

"This boy is _hot_!" I turned my head to see a group of people fighting their way through the mass. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw Zack, who was the tallest in the group, pushing Sasuke ahead of him in an effort to keep the raven from getting separated from everyone.

"Who's hot?" Niel asked in confusion.

"Sasuke is!" Alexis nearly shouted. "Even Gwen said he was good, and she's the best dancer here!"

My eyebrows drew together as I frowned and grabbed Sasuke's arm, leading him out as everyone else stepped outside. "Where's everyone going?"

"Get something to drink, breathe, cool down. You know, there was a double meaning to the words 'this boy is hot'. Sasuke's going to pass out if we don't get him something to drink." I blinked, letting my eyes scrutinize the slightly sweat damp, panting raven that was clutching my arm and stumbling beside me. Yes. Hot. Double meaning. Triple meaning, even, and I got them all now.

"And this is the boy who couldn't dance..." I mused.

"S-s-shut up." Sasuke stumbled once again and clung to me even tighter.

"Are you out of breath or drunk?" Niel teased.

"I don't drink," Sasuke shook his head vehemently. "My father drank. I won't ever do it."

"Oh." The group fell silent, as though some taboo subject had been breached. We found an open corner in the cafeteria and I stood there with Sasuke leaning back against my chest to make sure no one else took our place. The raven's heavy breathing quieted and I frowned over his shoulder as the greater portion of our group conversed on the drink line, occasionally glancing toward the two of us. I found it a little unnerving; they were giggling and I had a feeling deep in my gut that they were actually _plotting_. What they were plotting, I couldn't even begin to say, but they were plotting.

"Hey Sasuke? You wanna sit down or something? You don't need to be standing." I ran my hand down his back, waiting for him to answer.

"I know..." He did his best to cuddle closer to me while remaining on his feet. "But..."

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away, unable to continue playing along as he nuzzled my neck. "What happened to you?" Sasuke bit his lip bashfully, but didn't get a chance to answer as our friends reappeared.

"Oxygen deprivation caused brain damage," Niel quipped, earning himself a stormy look from Sasuke.

"I don't have brain damage," he growled.

I blinked, not positive, but pretty sure that I knew what the problem was here. "Sasuke, he was just making a bad joke."

"I know..." The raven looked down, letting out a long, deep breath. The others were looking away uncertainly. It hit me then that I was probably the only person who really had any idea as to what was going through Sasuke's mind. Even for me, this venturing into touchy subjects in his past would probably be difficult. I'd spent almost six...seven months living with him and had never really talked with him about anything that had happened to him. I had been generally curious in the beginning, but had stopped trying to get him to talk once I found out how much it upset him. To this day I was still curious, but I wouldn't ask about anything. _And look where it got him...He was forced to tell a whole courtroom of strangers and he almost lost it because of that. _So, his problems with drinking were obvious. His father would get drunk and beat him. It was as simple as that. The brain damage comment, though..._Is it because no one cared for him when he was the poor little comatose boy whose skull had been bashed in? I guess it makes sense. No one really thought he'd ever wake up, and if he did, everyone was positive he wouldn't be quite...'right'. No one cared because he was supposed to have..._

I rubbed a hand across my eyes with a sigh. Sasuke had more issues than I could count, and this was _just_ dawning on me. "Here," I grabbed the dripping bottle of water that was being offered to the two of us and pushed it into his hands. "Sasuke, just drink this."

"'kay..." He took the water, gulping it down with a thoughtful look in my direction. _No getting mad at him...no asking what's wrong with him..._

"Are the theatrics over?" Niel asked.

Sasuke frowned as he handed me back the nearly empty bottle of water. "That's a big word for you, isn't it?" His frown deepened into a grimace. "Sorry." The raven ran his hand through his hair in near distress.

"Hey!" I reached out and grabbed his hand, trying to keep him occupied. "I guess you like dancing, so why don't you...show me." I let go of his hand, quickly hiding mine behind my back.

"Squee!" I frowned in Alyssa's direction. The girl turned red almost immediately. "Ummm...I'm sorry. Let's go back in!" She hurried off, tripping over her high heeled shoes. The others spared us a few bemused glances before following her.

I watched them for a moment before looking back at Sasuke. His dark eyes were on me as he absently twisted one of the buttons on his shirt. "That'll come off if you keep doing that," I murmured.

"Already did. Iruka fixed it." His fingers stilled and he reached for the arm I had hidden behind my back, pulling at my wrist. "Come on; you wanted to dance with me and we can't if we have to leave."

"We don't have to leave. Wait! Sasuke!" The raven was tugging at my wrist, trying to get me to walk. "I never said that _I _wanted to dance! I was going to _watch_ you!" Sasuke didn't say anything, but he kept tugging me along behind him. Finally, I just gave in and started to follow him. It really seemed like he didn't care that I didn't want to dance. When we got into the gym-turned-dance room, he led me into the writhing crowd and then off to the left. Apparently this was our groups place. It was actually on the outside of the majority of the mass of people, right beside a speaker which was blaring music, and next to the request desk. Gwen, a girl I'd met only tonight, was actually at the desk, scribbling down a song request and handing it to the dj.

I moved off to the very edge of the group, watching in amusement as several of the girls dragged Niel onto the floor and forced him to dance with them. He was exceptionally bad at it, which was probably why he hadn't wanted to dance in the first place. I turned my head as Sasuke grabbed my arm again. He didn't seem to be trying to drag me anywhere, so I didn't comment on it. I did find it kind of odd, though. He'd looped our arms together and was leaning against me, one step away from holding my hand. As it was, he was acting...odd. Very odd, and it was making me a little worried. I think I almost wanted him to go back to being shell-shocked, frightened, and out of his mind with worry and nervousness. At least I knew how to handle him like that. _I don't __**really**__ want him like that, though. I know that isn't any good for him. And it was terrible seeing him feeling like that. I guess I'll just have to get used to...this. Which, I guess, really isn't __**all**__ that bad._

"Look at Shikamaru," Sasuke murmured. "He _so_ wants to dance with Hinata."

I looked around carefully and spotted Shikamaru standing beside Hinata. I didn't think I saw whatever Sasuke was seeing, because I thought that Shikamaru just looked like he was talking. I nodded anyway. "What do you think? Will he ask her to dance on the next slow song?"

"Hm, probably," Sasuke answered, and I just left it at that. I let my eyes wander, as watching Shikamaru was only _so_ entertaining. I amused myself with watching all of our freshmen friends. Jen had flopped onto the floor and was screeching and wailing about a song she hated, which I could only assume was the one that had just started. Rhiannon and Zack seemed to be comfortably slow dancing and talking, despite the fact that the current song was _definitely _too upbeat for that. Anyone who wasn't helping Jen up or cooing at the apparent couple were dancing together and giving Niel encouragement and advice. My advice would have been to just stop, but it seemed that no one would let him do just that.

Shikamaru made his way toward us as the song ended. The first few notes of the next one began playing and a large number of people abandoned the dance floor. The remaining people had all paired up or had slowed themselves down, so I guessed this was a slower song. Shikamaru stopped once he was beside us, glancing back at Hinata, who gave him a tiny smile. Sasuke smirked at me, as though saying '_I told you so'_. "You two are so troublesome," the pony tailed boy sighed, turning toward us again. "Naruto, Sasuke, come here." I frowned at Sasuke, who straightened up, letting go of my arm with a confused look on his face. We both hesitantly obeyed the other boy, and walked over to stand in front of him. He grimaced in annoyance, grabbing one of my hands and pulling me to the side so he could place it on one of Sasuke's hips. He motioned for me to do the same with the other, and I slowly did. "You..." Shikamaru grumbled, carefully pushing Sasuke closer to me. "Figure that out from here. I was told to tell you two to talk, dance, and have fun _together_, or else." The boy folded his arms across his chest with a weary frown. "Dance before someone comes over to annoy you." With that, he went back to stand beside a now blushing Hinata.

I turned to look at Sasuke and had a feeling that his expression of surprise nearly mirrored my own. "Ummm...do you wanna...dance?" I asked at long last.

Sasuke turned his eyes away, a blush working its way into his cheeks. "A-alright," he answered, swallowing hard. He cautiously edged closer and nervously rested a hand on my shoulder while the other drifted to my upper arm. He slowly let his head rest against my shoulder. I felt him sigh—and then we started dancing.

It wasn't truthfully _dancing_, in my mind. We just sort of swayed and rocked and shuffled, but I supposed that was all the occasion called for. My hands strayed away from where they'd been placed and I pulled Sasuke a little closer in something that came close to a comfortable hug. It was then that I decided that holding him like this was...comfortable. It didn't make me _all_ that nervous. I guess that was because he was voluntarily doing it. "Naruto," Sasuke murmured, disrupting the quiet which had washed over us.

"Hmmm?" I had been slow to answer, but I had none the less.

"I'm sorry," the raven said.

"For what?" I asked in puzzlement.

Sasuke took his time in answering. "The other day in class I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of everything."

I shrugged faintly. "That's alright. I was way out of line. And you keep telling me that you aren't, well, _gay_, so I _really_ should have known better."

"But you are," he said quietly.

"Huh?"

"But _you're _gay," he clarified.

"What..." I turned my head to stare at the raven the best I could, expecting him to pull away. "When'd you figure that out?" I asked. There was no point in denying it if he obviously knew.

"I don't know _when_ I figured it out."

"Then...how?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "I just...pieced it together. Little looks, little incidents. Stuff like that. And then Kakashi just let it slip one day. I guess that I've known for a while, now."

"It's Kakashi's fault?" I asked in annoyance. I had never actually told the man to stay silent, but I'd always thought he had enough sense to _not_ talk about it.

"Oh, no," Sasuke said with a mild shake of his head. "I figured it out and then Kakashi verified it."

"Well...you've been insisting that you're very straight and everything. Why didn't doing certain things with me creep you out?" I was mostly aiming for the bed-sharing think, but I was sure there were other things straight people wouldn't want to do around or with gay people.

Sasuke didn't say anything for such a long time, I thought he hadn't heard me over the music, or that he was ignoring me. "Am I gay if I like _one_ guy?" he finally asked, leaving me in stunned silence at what he could just be _implying_. "Naruto?" Sasuke lifted his head to look at me.

"You...like me?" I managed to stammer out.

"Well..." Sasuke bit his lip and leaned closer to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a loud voice crowed through the speaker system, making Sasuke move back and quickly turn his head away. "I hope you all had an enjoyable evening! I'm sorry to say that that was the last song, though, and your dance is over, so you need to start heading home!" Just like that, everything was over. At least, this conversation seemed to be over. And well, dancing with Sasuke seemed to be over, too. We drifted apart slowly, but Sasuke managed to take a hold of my hand. We left the gym, bidding our friends goodbye and goodnight before we ambled out the door to get to the car. We drove home in silence and were just as quiet as we crept up and down the halls at home, trying not to wake up Iruka, who needed to go to a meeting tomorrow, and Kakashi, who seemed to have taken up permanent residence on our living room couch.

When I got back in my room after having gone to the bathroom, I had expected Sasuke to be in bed, ready to sleep. As it was, I shut the door behind myself and found the raven to be seated on the edge of the bed. I made my way over to him and sat down, wondering if maybe he wanted to continue to talk about...earlier. "What's up?" I asked in a rather cheerful tone.

"Ummm..." He glanced around for a moment and half shrugged before meeting my eyes. "You like me," he stated bluntly.

"I kind of...yeah." I smiled brightly. "But now I know that you like me too." My smile faltered for a moment as I realized that he'd never actually agreed to liking me, he'd only implied it. "You _do_ like me, right?"

"I..." the raven bit his lip and leaned toward me for the second time tonight. This time, though, there were no interruptions. Sasuke placed his lips lightly on mine in a chaste kiss and pulled them away seconds later, looking incredibly embarrassed.

I grinned faintly and leaned closer, placing my own brief, awkward kiss on his lips. I knew where the embarrassment came from now. Kissing my best friend was awkward; there was no way around it. I'd spent so long making sure I didn't even think of doing it, and had nearly succeeded, minus a few obvious accidents. Now, there was just something strange about it. On one hand, it was wrong—more wrong in ways I just couldn't begin to explain, because this was _Sasuke_—but on the other hand, I wanted it—I wanted to do this _so much_.

I brought our lips together once more, vaguely wondering if Sasuke _wanted_ to _really_ kiss me. I lifted my hands and gently cupped his cheeks. I met with no resistance, so I tried to adventure a little further by parting my lips. Sasuke trembled slightly, leaning closer, parting his lips as he placed his hands lightly on my arms. I hesitated slightly, any knowledge I had about kissing melting away. Sasuke carefully coaxed it back by slowly pushing his mouth against mine, his tongue tracing my parted lips. We had a brief battle over who would get to explore whom first, which I ended when I pushed Sasuke down so we could lie beside one another on the bed. This consequently forced us to break apart. I grinned at him once again, making him blush as I leaned over him to turn off the light. I _wanted _to sleep, but I thought we could keep kissing one another with lights out, until we _needed_ to sleep.

0o0o0

Morning sunlight filtered into my room the next day, finding me lying on top of Sasuke, pinning him down with my just slightly heavier body. He wasn't complaining, though. Well, he couldn't complain, as we were kissing once again. We'd shed the awkwardness that had plagued us the night before and found that we both enjoyed this. Which is probably why we didn't notice when the bedroom door creaked open. "Hey, boys...oh." The words only vaguely registered in my mind and I let my eyes open, my lips slowing against Sasuke's. My tongue retreated and I swallowed, glancing toward the door in confusion. Iruka wasn't supposed to be home now. "Naruto Uzumaki."

My cheeks coloured in embarrassment. Below me, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he turned his flushed face in the direction of the door, where _Kakashi_ now stood with Iruka.

"You don't just _end_ a kiss like that," the silver haired man chastised. He grabbed Iruka's arm, pulling the gaping man away from the door. "Do your job right and we'll come back later." The door shut before Iruka managed to collect himself enough to say anything. I frowned down at Sasuke, who only shrugged. He licked his lips, glancing pointedly at mine. Without saying a word, I initiated yet another kiss, to 'finish my job', as Kakashi had said.


	23. Movie Night II

**Chapter 23: Movie Night II**

"Wanna watch a movie tonight?" I asked as I slipped an arm around Sasuke's waist. We were finally making our way downstairs to talk to Iruka and Kakashi, who had never come back upstairs to disturb us.

"Sure," Sasuke answered, a small frown on his lips. "Do you think we could invite anyone over to watch with us, or would it be too short notice?"

"Shikamaru can probably come over," I said with a small shrug. "I don't know about anyone else, though." We reached the bottom of the stairs and several steps later we entered the kitchen. "Good morning!" I said cheerfully to Kakashi and Iruka.

The silver haired man was seated beside my father at the counter. They appeared to have been talking to one another, but I couldn't be sure. "Well, well, well..." Kakashi said with a small chuckle. "You two have been up to no good, haven't you?"

Sasuke heaved a sigh, resting his forehead against my shoulder in exasperation at our teacher's tactless perversion. "No," he growled. Kissing was an innocent enough activity, wasn't it? There was nothing necessarily that..._bad_ about _kissing_.

I noted the protective stare I was receiving from Iruka, but I wasn't sure if it was about me, as his son, getting into a relationship that involved more than just holding hands, or if it was about Sasuke, his son-like...ward, being in one. Then again, it could have been about both theories, and in that case, while I _could_ understand it, it just kind of...confused me. Kind of.

"What did you want to talk to us about earlier?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka finally spoke up at this point. "I actually just really wanted to talk to you, Sasuke," he informed, to which the raven just shrugged.

"Okay. What did you want to talk to _me_ about?" the raven repeated.

"Ummm, well," my father slipped off the stool he was sitting on, gesturing for him to walk with him into the living room. "Come with me for a moment, please."

Reluctantly, Sasuke let go of my hand and followed Iruka out of the kitchen, leaving me alone with Kakashi. The silver haired man had a somber look on his face, and I wasn't exactly sure why. "So you two have finally gotten together?" he asked conversationally. "I guess last night was really _magical_."

I shrugged, warily watching my teacher for any double-meaninged comments which could fly my way. "Shikamaru made us dance together at someone's request. We talked, we made up, we came home...figured some things out, and then, well, I guess you walked in on what happened after that. Are you with anyone now?"

My rapid follow-up question caught Kakashi slightly off guard. "No," he answered with a small, hidden frown. "You're asking, though. Does that mean you know someone...? I have someone in mind, myself. But that's a work in progress."

"You do like Iruka, don't you?"

"Oh, you caught that?" Kakashi shrugged, becoming more nonchalant, as I was used to him being. Somber-Kakashi didn't exactly sit right with me.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged. "Me and Sasuke were talking about it—"

"_Sasuke and I_," Kakashi corrected with an annoyed sigh. "I'm usually not a very picky teacher, but that's the one thing that annoys me. Keep going."

"_Sasuke and I _were talking about it a while ago. We, uh, kind of guessed it, I guess. Why Iruka, though?" I wasn't being depreciatory of my father, I seriously just wanted to know why Kakashi had set him in his sights.

"Why not—pancakes? They're perfect. Iruka," the abrupt change in conversation confused me until I realized that the current topic had walked back into the room. "Iruka, can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"I don't see why not," the brown haired man replied with a troubled frown. "Naruto...? Can you go talk to Sasuke?"

I glanced toward the entrance to the living room, noting that the raven hadn't come back into the kitchen after Iruka. "Of course."

"I'm glad that you two sorted things out," Kakashi called as I left the room.

_Me too_, I thought fervently. As soon as I got into the living room, I saw Sasuke sitting on the couch, staring numbly into space. I cautiously approached him and sat down, watching him for any sort of reaction. I leaned toward him and kissed his cheek lightly, to which he blinked and focused his eyes on me. "You okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah, ummm..."

"You sure? You look a little...scattered." I inched closed to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"My brother...is free. They've called off any searches for him, or whatever it is they've been doing since...then." The raven had returned to staring at some undefined point.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Sasuke nodded his answer at me distractedly. "...but that's not all?"

"No...that's...that's all. Really. It is." I sighed heavily, putting my other arm around him so I could pull him against my chest in a hug. He leaned against me meekly. _And here we go again. This is gonna wind up being something big that he won't tell me until after it's happened. Great. Just great._

0o0o0

A breakfast of creatively syrupy pancakes, a phone call, and most of the day later, Shikamaru dropped by, and we got ready for Movie Night, II. I laid down on the living room couch once again, closing my eyes as I yawned and the movie started. I felt the cushions sink and started as a body laid itself down with me. I knew it was Sasuke just by the way his back felt against me.

"Oh...pleasant. You two have gotten really comfortable with one another," Shikamaru's voice said somewhere in front of us.

I grinned and lazily draped an arm over the ravens belly from behind. "Yup." Sasuke shifted, sliding closer to me due to the natural incline of the couch's seat. I couldn't help but wince at the faint reaction that this caused me, but I was fairly certain that Sasuke would be able to handle anything my body happened to throw his way. He moved again, pulling a blanket across the two of us, and I realized he hadn't noticed anything up until that point. Once he'd settled himself down (squirming and bumping against me all the while), he grew very still in a sort of shocked way.

"Ummm..." Sasuke managed to get out. I glanced over his shoulder at Shikamaru, who wasn't paying the two of us any attention, and silently thanked the darkness for not really letting anyone see anything clearly, save for the glowing television set. I didn't really pay much attention to what was playing on the tv. I was much too occupied with Sasuke, who'd really set himself up for all of my actions. I was stunned by the surprisingly dirty thoughts which kept crossing my mind as I nuzzled against his neck. More kept appearing, getting even more vivid, as I ventured away from nuzzling and into the dangerous field of kissing his pale skin. The raven, I could only assume, was biting his lips to keep from saying anything, and growing increasingly red as he blushed.

He seemed to only be able to take that for so long, because he soon got up, awkwardly murmuring something about wanting to get something to drink, and he just left it at that as he went into the kitchen. I smiled after him and rested my head on my arm, waiting until he came back.

I waited ten minutes and impatiently noticed that Sasuke still hadn't come back from getting a drink. I slowly heaved myself up off the couch and headed into the kitchen to find the raven. I saw him immediately, leaning against the counter with his elbows on the surface and his face in his hands. His shoulders were tense, and I frowned as I approached him. I gently wrapped my arms around his waist, and it was only then that he noticed me. He sighed contentedly, some of the tension leaving as he began to relax. He twisted around, regarding me thoughtfully.

"What's up?" I asked.

He shrugged before leaning toward me and placing a light kiss on my nose. "I can't help but notice that you have one of those..._special_ problems," he said, an eyebrow quirked in a—dare I even think it! This was _Sasuke_ after all!—suggestive manner.

"Your fault, entirely," I responded with a grin. I didn't really want to just leave the phrase at that, so I bent toward him and kissed him, much like we had been doing this morning when Kakashi and Iruka had walked in. Only this time...we were in the kitchen, which was kind of very open to the world, and I happened to have forced Sasuke into leaning upon the counter. I recall a fair amount of holding one another in a hug-like embrace, and maybe even a little bit of playful groping, before Sasuke declared wordlessly that he couldn't breathe and I was reduced to giving his neck attention once again.

Sasuke was trying to catch his breath, panting heavily in my ear, when a surprised sound made me jump. "Oh!" _Poor Iruka, not again..._

I turned around, an apologetic, pained look on my face. "Sorry...oops." So it hadn't been Iruka. It had been a very startled, kind-of-thirsty-but-not-anymore Shikamaru. "Ummm..." Well, there wasn't much to explain.

"Good for you," the pony tailed boy said, prior to about-facing and pretending he hadn't seen a thing. "I'll just leave you two alone."

I could have sworn he mumbled something about us being 'too troublesome to leave unsupervised', but he didn't seem to want to really supervise the two of us. I turned back to Sasuke, who had caught his breath and was looking very bashful. That was right; he still had that kind of sensitive pride thing—maybe it was just dignity, which I didn't really have—and he kept getting caught at very indignant moments. "Take that back up where we left off?" I asked tactlessly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, giving my chest a halfhearted slap as he pushed against me to propel me into moving back into the living room. "Come on. We'll finish watching."

"Alright..." I pouted, and I swear Sasuke _heard_ it, because he nearly wavered, even though he had his back turned to me. We sat back down on the couch, and all _three_ of us fidgeted uncomfortably. After a while of silence, I just gave in and grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him towards me to initiate a make-out session.

Shikamaru was unnerved by the whole thing, I think. He couldn't so much as turn his head without seeing the two of us. But he'd get over it. Eventually.


	24. Save Us From The Fall

**Chapter 24: Save Us From The Fall**

I can't remember ever waking up with the same feeling that I felt this morning. Actually, that was a lie. The first day that I woke up with Sasuke in my arms, I felt it. Simple warmth, safety...happiness. The clichéd thing would be to not want to move. However..."Sasuke..." I blew gently against his cheek, trailing my fingers down his back. "Wake up. You're crushing my arm." The raven mumbled something, his fingers tightening on my side. With a small smile, I tilted my head to brush my lips across his. I leaned back, watching as he stirred, and then brushed our lips together again. "Are you waking up yet?" I asked softly. He stirred once again, dragging in a deep breath before letting it out in a heavy sigh. Slowly, his eyes opened and he stared at me, barely even noticing that I was there. I smiled, tracing circles on his arm as he blinked. Once...twice...three times...

"You're staring at me..." he finally mumbled as his eyes cleared, and I knew that he was fully awake.

"Hard not to do," I said with a small chuckle; Sasuke blushed faintly, looking down, and I dipped my head to kiss his neck. He sighed again, leaning towards me, and I let out a triumphant near-shout—I didn't want to wake anyone else up—as I snatched my arm out from under his body. "It's numb..." I complained with a small pout.

"Is that why you woke me up?" the raven asked with a frown.

"Uh...no," I lied, grinning slightly as he rolled his eyes. "I wanted to do this." I leaned closer to him, and was about to kiss him again when the door opened.

"Boys? It's ten already. Don't you want to get up? I'm sure you have things you need to do," Iruka said as he walked in. He smiled faintly at us as he pulled back the blinds that were covering my windows and keeping the sun at bay. "There. Look at that." The brown haired man stood over us, peering down at us. After a moment, he still hadn't left, and I sighed.

"You're not leaving until we get up, are you?"

"Exactly," he said with another small smile. "You two have a lot to do today, don't you?" Iruka's eyes slid away from me and towards Sasuke.

"I don't know," I said, trying to ease the tension that had just magically sprung up between the two of them. "I think today is just going to be a lazy, sit around kind of day."

My father nodded, leaning casually against the end of my bed. Five minutes later, after I had shamelessly half made out with Sasuke and then grudgingly hauled myself out of bed, Iruka wandered away. As soon as the older man had gone, Sasuke sat up and grabbed my arm, pulling me back down for another round of kisses. A little later, the raven was watching me in the kitchen as I—finally—flawlessly made the waffles that he had previously drilled the recipe for into my brain. We celebrated with the waffles—of course—ice cream, whipped cream, and another sugary sweet little kiss, until Iruka came in and frowned, saying something under his breath about us needing to do other things beside lick each other's tonsils. I had grinned and asked about what _other _things we should be doing—until Sasuke smacked me on the head and told me to go and take a shower. A very _cold _shower.

I agreed to do that. Well, almost, anyway. It was a warm shower, in which I thought for a long time about my new relationship with Sasuke. Now what were we supposed to do? We weren't just friends anymore, but we weren't technically anything else yet. _I have to ask him if he wants to be dating..._The thought itself was so...strange. I had spent so long trying to convince people that we _weren't _dating. Now, I needed to find out if we should be.

When I found Sasuke next, he was standing in the middle of our room, looking around. I stood behind him, watching him for a moment from the doorway. "What's wrong?" I finally asked.

The raven turned to me with a small smile. "Nothing. Why do you keep asking me if something's wrong?"

I stepped closer to him, putting a hand on his waist and tilting his face up with the other. "You know...it's easiest to lie to someone with a smile on your face."

His dark eyes turned away and his smile disappeared. "But...I'm not lying."

"I know," I said with a smile of my own, not entirely sure if I really believed him.

"So, I was thinking..." Sasuke began, leaning against me for a moment. "Maybe you should go spend the afternoon with Shikamaru. Just the two of you."

"What about you?"

"I think he's mad at me for getting a higher average than him in the third marking period. And then there was the whole kissing in front of him thing."

"And me spending the day with him will make him feel better?" I shook my head emphatically. "He isn't mad at you, don't worry. No one in their right mind could ever be mad at you."

Sasuke tilted his head. "So you think."

"And aren't I always right?" I asked teasingly.

"No," was Sasuke's simple response. I scowled and he lifted his face a bit to kiss me. "So...why don't you go and call him? See if you can go see a movie at one-ish, or something like that."

"A movie at one-ish, huh?" I shrugged, letting my arms drop to my sides. "Alright, if you insist. Although …you know what this sounds like?" Without waiting for him to answer, I continued. "It sounds like you're trying to set me and Shikamaru up for a date. Do you know who I'd rather date?" I raised an eyebrow, giving Sasuke a pointed look.

The raven chuckled nervously. "Yeah, right. Just go make the call." I wandered down the hall rather dejectedly to call Shikamaru on Sasuke's orders, although I really didn't want to at this point. _Why did he laugh like that? Like he didn't believe me one bit when I said I wanted to date him. Does he think that I'm just using him because he's there? We should have worked this whole thing out before we started messing around. I feel like such a moron; of course that's what he thinks! I keep kissing him and touching him. What else is he supposed to think?_

I grabbed the phone and dialed Shikamaru's number. "Hello. Nara residence. If you—"

"Hey. Do you want to go see a movie this afternoon?" I asked without even bothering to ask if I was speaking to my friend.

"Sure. I wanted to get out of here today. My mom keeps nagging about that deer; my father refuses to get rid of it."

I frowned. "I thought she did get rid of it."

"It came back. Pick you up in twenty minutes?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." The phone clicked off and I hung up. I turned around and saw Sasuke disappearing into the bathroom. The door shut behind him, and five minutes later the shower started. Ten minutes after this, I decided that the hot water heater was taking a beating today; Sasuke probably wouldn't be out for another twenty minutes. We both had a tendency to take a long shower if we were thinking or something was troubling us. With a frown, I went downstairs to find Iruka, who was busy on his computer typing some important document or another, to tell him that I was going out and would be back at about four. I grabbed my shoes, put them on, and then went outside, where I waited for about ten seconds before Shikamaru pulled into the driveway and we were off.

"What are we going to see?" the pony tailed boy asked in a bored tone.

"I don't know. I don't even know what's playing," I responded with a heavy sigh.

"Aren't you helpful."

"Ha ha," I forced out sarcastically as I distractedly stared out my window. It was silent in the car for about ten minutes before Shikamaru sighed.

"What's going on with you and Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Are you friends, are you dating, or are you just having sex?"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Let me warn you, Naruto; you can't just use him because you're curious. He has real feelings for you, even if he won't come out and talk about them. And I have the feeling that you do to, so don't try to hide it." Shikamaru frowned as he switched lanes, waiting for me to respond.

"...I don't know." I admitted. "We're still friends, but I think we're more than that now. We aren't dating yet, but I think we should be. And we've, ummm, fooled around a bit; we haven't had sex."

The boy shrugged. "Sex happens. It's not a bad thing to do or anything, but I think you should figure out the whole 'what are we?' thing before it does happen."

"Should I just assume that he thinks we're together, then, or should I talk to him about it?" I asked, scratching the side of my head and glancing in his direction.

"Naruto, you know him better than I do." Shikamaru grumbled something to himself about 'troublesome speed limits' before switching lanes once again and then continuing. "From what I know, though, Sasuke is mildly retarded when it comes to human relationships. Who knows what he's actually thinking."

I frowned. "I like to think that I know what he's thinking." I shrugged slightly. "But I guess I really don't, do I?" I had to keep in mind the fact that he'd laughed when I suggested dating to him. That was important, wasn't it?

"Not unless you're in his skull, no."

I sighed, tipping my head back against the seat to stare at the ceiling; the cloth there was held up in four places with push pins and bunched up towards one side. "I'm going to ask him out, later." I picked my head up, glancing at the clock. It was already twelve thirty. _He made a point to say that I should go see the one o'clock showing at the movies._

"Hey, Shikamaru, how far are we from my house now and how fast can you get me back?"

The boy blinked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know how far we are, although I do know that I can get you back in twenty-five minutes."

"Would you be mad at me if I canceled seeing...whatever we would have wound up seeing?"

"Not really. I don't even think there's anything new out this weekend. Does this mean I'm turning around?"

_Something wasn't right this morning. Sasuke seemed...off. Iruka kept saying that we had things to do...what was going on with that? He even looked a little...sad, I think...when I told him I was going out. _I swallowed my unease. "Yeah," I said with a nod. "Please."

"Alright, although now it's going to take forty minutes. We just got stuck behind some elderly woman who can't drive."

"Just...just get us home, alright? I..." I turned my face toward the window, watching the cars fly by, one after another. _Sasuke...what is wrong? Why were you and Iruka acting strangely this morning? _I started watching the clock, feeling anxiety begin to make my stomach turn as it struck one. When we finally pulled back into my driveway, I think my stomach actually did flip. Iruka's car was gone. Kakashi's had replaced it.

"Hey, sorry I made you drive all the way out here," I said, my voice tight.

"No problem," Shikamaru said with a shrug. "You live ten minutes away; it wasn't that troublesome."

"Thanks. See you soon, then." I slammed the car door shut behind myself and walked toward the house. Something in my stomach was fluttering and my knees were starting to shake. I tried my hardest to stay calm and not simply bolt through the door screaming. I breathed heavy, calming breaths at the door with my eyes closed. After a moment, I opened my eyes, plastered a smile on my face, and opened the door with a call of, "Guess what! Sasuke! I decided to stay home with you! And besides, you were still in the shower, so I never got to say..." I faltered as Kakashi appeared in front of me. The patch that normally covered his left eye wasn't there, revealing a long scar that crossed his eyebrow, his eye itself, and then disappeared under his mask. "...goodbye," I finished in an awed near whisper.

"You didn't say goodbye?" Kakashi asked solemnly.

I shook my head hesitantly. Seeing Kakashi with a portion of his normally covered face uncovered set off another wave of unease deep in my belly. "Sasuke?" I called weakly.

"He's with Iruka," Kakashi said guardedly. That was a new tone for him, and I wasn't entirely sure that I liked it.

"Okay. I'll just...go upstairs." I edged around the silver haired man and started going upstairs. Kakashi had never made me actually feel nervous, but for some reason, he had right now. With what he said; that was what made me nervous. _Sasuke's with Iruka, so he's fine. I don't know what I'm worried about. They probably went to the store. We always need things at the store. And Kakashi's over. He's another mouth we have to feed._

_The moment passes...  
But I feel you now..._

"Silly Sasuke," I murmured with a faint, humored smile. "You left your music playing." I turned and slowly shut my door, out of reflex.

_And I'll just close my eyes and I'll see everyone,  
That I'm leavin' behind, for the dawn of the sun,  
And I'll try not to feel, yes I'll try not to feel,  
And I'll try not to feel...  
On the way down..._

"And you're still angsty. I don't know how you don't notice." I approached the little clock-radio-charger on my desk and found myself staring at a folded piece of paper. Hesitantly. I picked it up. For an instant, I thought it could have been something of mine. That was only for an instant, though, and then that queasy feeling was back in my stomach. The familiar handwriting I saw as I unfolded the painstakingly folded letter was none other than Sasuke's. I knew his handwriting very well; no one else could achieve the feat of having handwriting that was so neat and perfect that it looked sloppy.

'_Naruto,_

_I don't know if you really cared or not, but you said something about finding the 'right song' for the two of us a while back. I've really been thinking about it, and I honestly couldn't pick just one. There are just too many songs, and it would take me a lifetime to explain the why of each one. Well, anyway, I've been listening to all sorts of songs lately, and I think I've found some. I made a little list of them. That's kind of stupid, though, isn't it?_

_I remember one that I heard a long time ago. It said something about the world not understanding someone, and how they wanted this one person to know them more than anything else. It kind of reminds me of us, way back in the beginning. Or it did, anyway. I kind of changed after I heard it. I can't really remember the words so well, or else I would have been able to find it. I know if I heard it, I'd know it. Maybe you know what song I'm talking about; you were more there than I was when I first heard it. I should have asked you before I left._

_I have this song; it's number four on my list. I just have this feeling about it, and I think it's more for you than it is for me._

_There's another one, too. It starts off with the words, "Hear the sound, the angels come screaming, down our voice, I heard you've been bleeding. Make your choice, they say you've been pleading, Someone Save Us."_

_I don't know if you really get why I'm writing this and not just telling you it all in person. I guess maybe you've started to think about it, so it probably isn't all that unclear._

_That song before, it's called 'Heaven Help Us' and it's by the same band as song number four. I think I picked it because I know it's true. When you figure everything out, you're going to be mad at me. But then I think this is what you will want, what this song says. I know it's what I want to do; I want to just beg and plead, because I never want to leave you._

_When I was little, I was always 'that one', according to my father. I was my mother's 'baby boy', and I was the one Itachi loved more than anyone else. That made me special. That's not what I ever wanted. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I was always Itachi's special person. I just always wanted something simpler._

_Then I met you. I wasn't anything. I was just a kid. I was just Sasuke. I was just a ghost. I was just in a coma. I was just the boy in your bed. Then I was just the guy you accidentally kissed, just the one you wanted to kiss, just your best friend, just the one you thought you fell in love with. I was just normal. That's what made me happy. I was all of those things to you, but that didn't make me any different. I was just myself, and I didn't need to be anything more or less._

_When I'm with you, you make me feel normal. I feel safe with you. You're warm to lie beside when I can't sleep at night, and you watch out for me. You love me, and that's more than I could ever ask anyone to do._

_You're on my mind and you will always be in my heart. I hope I'm right when I think you'll forgive me. I honestly don't think I could ever have said anything like that to your face. I think if I tried, my heart would have torn itself in two. I'm terrible at flowery speech, but that's what I think. In a way, I think my hearts already done it, torn itself up. It's like that picture that my brother gave me before he left. I have a piece, but you'll always have the other half of my heart. And don't worry; you're not the only one who's hurting._

_I think there are really only two things left to say. The first I think you'll hate me for saying, but I need to tell you goodbye. The second, I know you'll understand; I love you, and no one will ever convince me otherwise._

_Remember how you said that we should run away together? I said that was like something from a sappy romance novel. I really wish we lived in a romance novel. Then we would wind up doing that. We'd be together, and no one could say otherwise._

_Sasuke'_

I couldn't move and I couldn't think, and that is something I could admit. I was barely able to reread the letter. By then, the only thing I could do was drop it back onto my desk. I felt numb. _So that's it, huh? _I thought, anger slowly trying to edge in and cover up the numbness._ He makes me love him and then he leaves? It's like it never occurred to him that I could feel the same way; that he wouldn't be the only one hurt. He couldn't even be bothered to mention that he was leaving. He's just a selfish—_"Stop," I whispered aloud, needing to forcefully end that train of thought before it'd run its course. Sasuke had said I would be mad, that I'd hate him, even, and it was true. Those feelings were there, raw and angry. _But I couldn't blame him, could I? He'd actually said that this hurt him, too. He actually acknowledged the fact that I had feelings for him. I could never have been able to write something like that to him, and I know I'd never be able to say anything remotely close to what he'd written to his face. Sure, I could admit to liking him, that was something, but...spilling my heart onto a few lines on a page?_

_...I'm quiet, you know.  
You make a first impression.  
I've found I'm scared to know,  
I'm always on your mind..._

"Why'd you make a list?" I asked as I paused the song that was currently playing. I clicked around for a moment and found that the songs that were playing were all in the file titled 'New Playlist 4'. I scrolled through it, because anything was better than just being there and thinking about how Sasuke wasn't there. To my surprise, I found that there had to be over fifty songs on it. On a hunch, I went back up to the top and counted four songs down before clicking play. It only took me a moment to recognize the song.

_I never...  
Said I'd lie and wait forever.  
If I did, we'd be together now..._

"This is the one you were talking about?" I asked softly, dropping down into my chair. I folded my arms across my desk and rested my chin on my wrists, listening with my eyes closed.

_At the end of the world,  
Or the last thing I see,  
You are,  
Never coming home,  
Never coming home to me.  
Should I...  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever..._

_So that's it..._I thought again._ You slipped into my life ten months ago, and you're trying to fade out just like you faded in. One day I just saw you and I couldn't get you out of my mind. I didn't know anything about you, but you just replaced everything I thought of. I used to be very self-centered; everything was about me and how my life sucked. I hope you don't expect me to just go back to that, because I know I can't. It can be like it was in the beginning, for us. I won't always be able to see you, and maybe I won't always hear you. I can't ever touch you, but that's alright, because in a way, I guess I always will be touching you; I'm holding onto your ghost..._

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,  
For all the ghost that are never gonna catch me.  
If I fall...  
If I fall...  
Down._

* * *

___(moment of silence)_

_Sorry if the sap factor ratcheted up too high. That's just what I've got._

_Hmmm...the last song there, it's a reference to the title of the sequel. If you can figure out the link between this stories title (Just Normal) and its sequel (The Ghost of You), you get (figurative) cookies._

_Visit me at my new account, .net/u/1497859/N_S_DarkAngel. It should be somewhere on my favourite authors list._

_Also! PLEASE REVIEW! As my last. . .wishes? (for the story)_

* * *

_Update as of 8/17/2011, for anyone seeking a sequel. It should be posted on my new account sometime in the upcoming few months, as I write it. I just hope people are still interested after my years of inactivity _ I promise it'll be worth the wait.  
_


End file.
